Entente Cordiale 2014
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: "—Yo... pienso que... —Inglaterra se le acerca al oído—. Una ceremonia está bien, pero la mejor forma de unirse ante Dios quizás fuera celebrando el amor" HISTORIA YA ESCRITA DE PUBLICACIÓN REGULAR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Como alguien dijo por ahí en un disclaimer bastante cursi, da igual cuando se esfuerce Himaruya en hacernos creer cualquier otra cosa, Francia e Inglaterra son uno del otro._

* * *

**Entente Cordiale 2014**

Lee nuevamente el libro a la luz de esa pequeña linterna, apoyando la espalda en la puerta.

Lo había escrito claramente y sin dejar lugar a las dudas "Por ejemplo, a mí personalmente las sorpresas que más me gustan son las que incluyen a alguien desnudo".

Aprieta los ojos y mira su reloj, las crueles seis de la mañana ameritaban una GRAN y AGRADABLE sorpresa y más en su caso. Pero desnudarse... venga, hombre, tenía que haberlo hecho a propósito para molestarle exclusivamente a él. Ni siquiera sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Suspira mirando de nuevo de reojo la ventana por la que se había colado. Eso no había sido difícil, pero también pedía a gritos una compensación.

¡Pero ese no era el asunto! Es que tenían que levantarse pronto, ¡tenían que estar ahí a las nueve! Vuelve a mirar su reloj, por suerte aun había tiempo y definitivamente ningún peligro de que despertara.

Apoya la cabeza en la puerta unos segundos y luego vuelve a leer el libro "las sorpresas que más me gustan son las que incluyen a alguien desnudo"

Aprieta los ojos.

Por la reina, por la reina, por la reina.

Vuelve a mirar su reloj. Lleva más de veinte minutos en ese estúpido bucle. Bloody libro, Bloody pervertido, Bloody entente cordiale, Bloody aniversario, Bloody sorpresa, Bloody TODO.

Bloody french frog of the hell.

Suspira y se lleva la mano a la cremallera de los pantalones, sonrojándose exponencialmente a medida que lleva menos ropa y cuando por fin se quita los calzoncillos aprieta los dientes girando el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Francia, toda a oscuras, metiendo la cabeza para espiar.

Lo poco que se ve en la habitación es gracias a la luz que se cuela por la puerta. Francia duerme boca arriba, medio cubierto por las sábanas, ocupando toda la cama, con el pelo revuelto, parte en la cara parte en la almohada. Sonríe.

Inglaterra se lleva las manos a la cara dramáticamente pensando que aún puede echarse a correr y nunca nadie sabrá nada de esto. Se sonroja más odiando el estúpido libro y al mundo en general. Lo deja junto a la ropa en el suelo, al lado de la puerta (escondido, eso sí) Toma la bandeja del suelo en la que hay dos tazas, una té y otra de café, un plato con cuatro eclairs y la estúpida rosa que cada vez que piensa que podría ponerla, le suena a una terrible buena idea de la que se arrepiente TODOS Y CADA UNO de los bloody segundos posteriores. Traga saliva, suspira de nuevo dándose ánimos y entra al cuarto, dejando la bandeja en la mesilla y abriendo un poco las persianas para que entre más luz.

Francia parpadea, entreabriendo los ojos un poquiiiito. Porque, aunque es inhumanamente temprano, hoy es uno de esos días en los que desde que se va a acostar la noche lo hace con mariposas en el estómago a la expectativa de las bondades que le ofrecerá el día siguiente. Es un día especial, como la mañana de Navidad o de reyes así que una poca de luz y el leve ruido de los pasos de Inglaterra en su cuarto le hacen sonreír de oreja a oreja y entreabrir los ojos.

—Mmmngleterre? —susurra.

Inglaterra entra en pánico al oír su nombre y se echa al suelo corriendo, metiéndose bajo la cama, porque no pretendía que se despertara tan deprisa y le viera, HISTÉRICO. En realidad ni siquiera sabe qué pretendía... y ahora tiene la ropa fuera del cuarto y parece tan lejos... se lamenta.

El francés cierra los ojos de nuevo, sonriendo aún y un poco lento porque sigue un poco dormido. Se mueve en la cama y parpadea otra vez buscando en las sombras. No hay nadie, pero... ¿No huele a café? Y ese es el inconfundible olor de la bergamota en el Earl Grey... ¿No? ¿Será su mente haciéndole una jugarreta? Sonríe poniéndose de lado e imaginando a Inglaterra abajo en su casa, haciendo té y café y preparando algo de desayuno. Suspira sin estar seguro y vuelve a medio dormirse un poco.

Pero este sigue hecho bolita debajo de la cama, quizás si se esperaba un rato se volviera a dormir... aunque hubiera abierto las cortinas. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? bueno, esa era la forma más fácil para despertar a alguien, claro, nada que ver con que quisiera verle o algo así, se convence a si mismo sonrojado. ¿Y si llevaba un pijama y él no? bloody hell! ¿Por qué tenía que estar desnudo?

Quizás había soñado el ruido y quizás NO olía a café y a té. Quizás Inglaterra estaba en su casa aún... Se revuelve tapándose la cara con las sábanas. Sonríe pensando que fuera lo que fuera hoy era un día especial y tenía garantizado que el inglés tendría que hacer algo, no había nada para preocuparse.

Tras un buen rato de dar vueltas bajo la cama escondido, al notar que no hay movimiento, vuelve a darse ánimos para sacar la cabeza por el otro lado de la cama a por donde se ha metido, espiando otra vez.

Francia está haciéndose cariñitos en el pelo a sí mismo, con lo ojos cerrados. Inglaterra le mira frunciendo un poquito el ceño, con curiosidad, aun escondido.

El francés sigue tomando un pelo desde la raíz y tirando un poco de él hasta soltarlo en la punta. Tararea algo muy muy suavemente. Tanto que es irreconocible.

Sigue espiándole porque como se está moviendo, sabe que está despierto, así que no se atreve a salir. Los movimientos se ralentizan porque en serio es muuuuy temprano pero Inglaterra no sale y como en el fondo es un pervertido, empieza a imaginarse qué pasaría ahora si Francia decidiera darse un poco de placer matutino a sí mismo. Se sonroja de muerte y vuelve a meterse bajo la cama, pero hace algún sonidito al hacerlo que vuelve a ocasionar que Francia entreabra los ojos y se mueva en la cama pasándose las manos por el pelo y mirando el techo.

El británico sigue ahí debajo tratando de no pensar en esas cosas. El francés mira a su alrededor notando la persiana un poco abierta... ¿No la había cerrado ayer noche? Bosteza y se estira pensando en ciertas cejas sobrepobladas. Tras unos instantes Inglaterra se convence que eso no va a pasar y vuelve a sacar la cabeza hasta la altura de los ojos para espiarle.

Justo al momento en que el francés jala la cobija con los pies dejándole claro al inglés que no trae pijama y que la tour Eiffel aún funciona bien, este abre los ojos como platos sonrojándose más y al intentar meterse bajo la cama debido a su profuso sangrado nasal, patea alguno zapatos haciendo un ruidajal con las prisas y se golpea la cabeza con el somier y acaba hecho bolita, temblando.

Francia da un saltito, asustándose un poco y sentándose en la cama.

—¿Quién anda ahí? Angleterre?

Inglaterra reza sus oraciones en silencio, mira que buen momento para volverse creyente de repente. En cuanto Francia le ve, hecho ovillo en el suelo, DESNUDO, sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Bonjour, monsieur...

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos, abre uno, le mira, se sonroja más volviendo a apretarlos y trata de reptar bajo la cama otra vez, despacito en plan "tú no me has visto".

—Oh, meterse bajo la cama... Excelente estrategia —hace un movimiento sentándose en la cama y bajando los pies al suelo justo por donde el inglés planea meterse. Sonríe.

—Iiiih! —protesta Inglaterra al verlos y se hace más bolita. Francia sonríe divertido agachándose un poco.

—Monsieur... Voy a pedirle que deje de reptar por mi piso.

—¡No estoy robando nada! —se defiende de la acusación habitual que, por otro lado, nadie le ha hecho. Francia se ríe de esto, porque quiere decir que Inglaterra esta genuinamente nervioso. Se agacha más poniéndole una mano en el pelo y acariciándole.

—¿Estas robándome el sueño?

—No... —busca la caricia con la cabeza.

—Oui —le acaricia un poco más, la cabeza y el brazo—. Verás... me lo ensucias —bromea haciéndole cariñitos por toooooodo el brazo hasta llegar hasta el codo y luego acariciarle el muslo. Porque tiene las manos cubriéndose las regiones vitales. El inglés tiene un escalofrió porque esto no tenía que ir así, tenía que ser él quien llevara las riendas y le estaba saliendo todo mal para no variar.

—Sube —pide Francia dándole unos golpecitos en el culo.

—Shut up!

—Sube. No quiero que estés ahí revolcándote por los suelos. No pasa nada, venga... —tira aun poquito de su brazo, pero se hace más bolita.

—¡No! ¡No quiero! Shut up!

El francés suspira volviendo a acariciarle la cabeza. El inglés tiembla.

—Bien, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma —se baja de la cama tomando el cubrecama de plumas que estaba aún doblado a sus pies y se acuesta a su lado tapándoles a los dos hasta la cabeza.

Inglaterra mira el proceso con ojos abiertos y deshace un poco la bolita cuando está cubierto. Francia sonríe acariciándole el costado y dándole un beso en la mejilla, abrazándole también con la pierna.

—Allo, mon petit lapin.

Lo que hace que deshaga la bolita del todo y se acerque a él, que sonríe del todo y le abraza con más fuerza.

—Viniste a mi casa —susurra, él le abraza un poquito de vuelta.

—I hate you.

—Viniste a mi casa desnudo para mí —sonríe más.

—I hate your stupid book too.

—¿Pero qué te hizo el pobrecito fuera de darte ideas? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos entre sombras y haciendo cara de corderito degollado.

—¡Pues son ideas malignas y envenenadas! —protesta.

—¿Malignas y envenenadas? Mon dieu... qué libro tan malo. Habrá que castigarlo... quizás deberías ser más específico en cuanto a la malignidad y el envenenamiento, para poder levantar los cargos correctos —sonrisa

—¿Pues qué más que especificaciones que malignas quieres?

—Pues, algo más claro... para ti puede ser maligno algo que para mí es hermoso... como el que vengas desnudo por mí la espléndida mañana del mejor día del año —sonríe.

—¡Solo he venido porque tenemos que irnos!

—¿Irnos a dónde? —sonríe más besándole la mejilla

—Pues... ¡ni te creas que te lo diré!

—¡Es una sorpresa! —sonríe ilusionado mirándole a los ojos. Aprieta los ojos.

—Un poco... ve a ducharte.

—Non —declara mordisqueándole un poco la mandíbula—. No voy a hacer nada hasta empezar el día como se merece si es que vienes desnudo a mi cama.

—¡No he venido desnudo a tu cama! —niega ante cualquier evidencia.

—Pues no llegaste, pero la intención la tenías... clarísimamente —sonríe lamiéndole el cuello con evidentes propósitos.

—Waaaaah —tiembla, reaccionando.

—Más que clarísimamente, de hecho —mordisqueo del lóbulo de la oreja—, y vas a tener que afrontar las consecuencias.

—No... no... —susurra sin poner realmente ninguna resistencia en absoluto

—Mais oui... y además quiero que me lo pidas —sigue haciendo sin detenerse en lo absoluto a esperar a que se lo pida, quiero aclarar, tocándole todo lo tocable, haciendo que reaccione.

—¿Qué te lo... pida? —pregunta con la respiración entrecortada, porque no le llega bastante sangre al cerebro.

—Oui, ¿qué quieres que te haga? —susurra en su oído.

—Qué me... ah! —aprieta los ojos en un gemido muy fuerte y aun así contenido

—¿Que te ahh? —pregunta sin detenerse, sin piedad alguna.

—Wha... whaaaa... what... —consigue balbucear, rojo como un tomate y con el corazón desbocado, a punto de caramelo sin poder evitarlo.

—France, viens me faire l'amour —le indica lo que tiene que decir, sin dejar de moverse, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo

—Fra... —es lo único que puede decir, bajando las manos dispuesto a defenderse un poco.

—Ah Non, non, non —niega con la cabeza tomándole de los antebrazos y tratando de subirlos encima de la cabeza del inglés —. Esta vez gano yo... Di lo que te pido.

—Aaah... —protesta temblando intentando acercarse, porque ha parado—. Fra... FRANCE!

—France, France, France... bien... sólo te falta el resto... me... faire... l'amour —puntualiza cada parte de la frase con un beso.

—Me... me fa... fa... —le busca los labios desesperadamente.

—Faire... —le besa bien y con ganas y antes de separarse otra vez un poquito, luchando el mismo para no perderse—, l'amour... dilo.

—Faire l'amour —se rinde volviendo a buscarle pero antes de que termine de decir amour, Francia le besa otra vez, con el corazón desbocado y completamente a punto también, dispuesto a hacer exactamente lo que le ha pedido, con la mayor dedicación.

Sin duda, este es el mejor día del año y lo es no porque no hagan esto en la mañana en ningún otro día, sino porque hoy es el día en el que todo es un poco más abierto e Inglaterra tiene que guardarse la vergüenza. Es un día maravilloso.

* * *

_Y aquí está, de obligada publicación hoy en el día mundial del FrUK :D Empieza bien, ¿no te parece? Aun no decido con que periocidad voy a publicarla pero preparate y agarrate fuerte para la gran revelación del año con esta historia ¡AHÍ VAMOS!_


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, unos cuantos gritos completamente explícitos más tarde... Francia les quita el cobertor de plumas de encima porque se MUERE de calor, se deja caer de lado al suelo, al lado del inglés, sonriendo como idiota. Inglaterra esta aun con la espalda contra el suelo, todo sudado por el calor y el esfuerzo físico, jadeando y con los ojos cerrados en forma de corazón.

—Perfecto... este día... amo este día... —susurra jadeando igual, pasándose una mano por el pecho.

Está, está justo, está maldita estúpida y asquerosa sensación de que, no solo el universo está en perfecto orden, sino que además es bonito como la más complicada danza en perfecta armonía es la que siempre acaba metiéndole en estos líos y haciéndole pasar vergüenzas. Francia le mira a los ojos y le sonríe cómplice

—Yo lo odio —susurra cuando ha conseguido tener aliento de nuevo, mirándole y ríe él mismo por la mentira obvia. Francia sonríe con ojitos de corazón y le besa el hombro.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?

—A la ducha —se ríe.

—¿Qué tienes tú con la ducha hoy? —protesta abrazándole.

—Sé que te molesta, eres como un gato —se incorpora un poco tomando un eclair de la bandeja.

—Ehh! ¡Comida! ¿De dónde estás sacándola?

—Son míos —se ríe comiéndoselo. No que haya ido a la boulangerie favorita de Francia de todo Paris antes de llegar y haya pedido específicamente su dulce favorito.

—¡Quiero!

—Pues ve a comprarte.

—Ehh... damee —se le acerca con la boca abierta intentando morderle el dulce.

Inglaterra intenta apartarse y en el camino le ensucia la cara con la nata.

—Ehhh! —protesta intentando lamerse la nata y fallando miserablemente.

El británico se ríe acabándoselo y toma un poco de la nata de la cara de Francia con el dedo.

Francia abre la boca esperando que le meta el dedo con nata a ella pero se lo lleva a su boca

—Ehhh! —protesta otra vez yendo tras su dedo y tomándolo con la mano.

Inglaterra se incorpora un poco para llegar primero

—Noooo... eso es injusto —mira la charola e intenta ir por otro pastelillo estirándose por encima del inglés.

—Noooo —intenta hacerle cosquillas así que esconde la mano dejando de estirarse por él.

—¡Eso no se vale!

Inglaterra se ríe.

—En teoría hoy es el día de ser complaciente, ¿sabes?

—Soy complaciente... conmigo.

—Non! Es complaciente conmigo... yo soy complaciente contigo.

—¡Que vas a serlo!

—¿Me dirás que no te he complacido? —pregunta con media sonrisa.

—Pues claro —se sonroja y se incorpora para ir por otro.

—Ah, claro... y porque tú lo digas lo creo.

—Yes —lo toma y también la taza de té. Francia consigue estirarse un poco para tomar el pastelito y sonríe.

—Eh! —protesta dejando el té al lado después de darle un sorbo, empezando a comérselo del otro lado. Y van a hacer el enorme y mono cliché de darse un beso al final del eclaire. Francia se ríe.

Un beso/pelea con risas y babosadas... y embarramiento de cara, porque la crema se pega en la barbita del francés y si lo pienso bien es un buen método para conseguir que al menos se lave la cara. Se relame pensando que realmente son sus pastelillos favoritos, sorprendiéndose un poco (en realidad no tanto) de que Inglaterra lo sepa tan bien, quién se ríe tomándose el té y mirándole

—¿Cuál es la sorpresa? —pregunta sonriéndole y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—No voy a decírtelo —se acaba el té y se cubre con el edredón, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Y qué pretendes? —toma un borde del edredón

—Ducharme —lucha porque lo suelte.

—Bien, me vestiré —sonríe cínico sabiendo que no va a aceptarlo.

—¡No, no, tu a la ducha también!

—Contigo o me visto.

—¡No! ¡Tú solo! ¡Tienes que oler bien!

—Yo huelo bien siempre —se levanta en su desnudez absoluta sin soltarle el edredón.

—¡No! —se sonroja un poco.

—Ya te lo he dicho, o juntos o me visto —sonríe.

—But...

—Solo baño, nada de toqueteo —sonríe.

—Of course not! —se sonroja porque justo estaba pensando en ello.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres toquetearme?

—¡No! I mean... yes... I mean! Of course no toqueteos!

—Bien... baño sin toqueteos. Debe ser simple, como cuando éramos niños —ya, claro, entonces no lo toqueteabas...

—¡No, como de pequeños no! —replica y Francia se ríe.

—Vale, puede que de pequeños estuviera especialmente interesado en tus regiones vitales —como si ahora no lo estuvieras.

—¡Por eso! ¡Tú solo!

—Yo... ¿yo solo? Non, cher... juntos. Juntos o nada.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—¿No era que tenías que ser complaciente?

—Soy complaciente —sonríe cínicamente.

—No, no lo eres cuando no quieres hacer lo que te pido —replica.

—Yo lo que quiero es pasar tiempo contigo hoy, mon amour —le abraza del cuello y le mira a los ojos.

—¡Pues ya iremos todo el día a hacer cosas juntos! —exclama sin pensar.

Francia le mira un instante a los ojos y le abraza sinceramente, cerrando los ojos y soltando el aire por la nariz. Sonríe.

Inglaterra Levanta las cejas quedándose parado porque no esperaba eso. El francés le abraza un ratito, con fuerza, antes de besarle el hombro suavemente.

—Vale, voy a ducharme al cuarto de visitas si así te acomoda más —susurra con los labios sobre su hombro.

El británico traga saliva, se humedece los labios y asiente mientras él le toma de la cintura y le separa y, prepárate, Inglaterra... que la que sigue es la pregunta del millón.

—¿Qué me pongo?

—¿Eh? —pregunta Inglaterra pensando que ha oído mal.

—No me has dicho a dónde iremos... no es lo mismo ponerme de pajarita, que de traje de lino o de traje normal, o... casual. ¿Qué me pongo? —sonríe

—Vamos a... no vayas en tejanos, pero... no te pongas pajarita —vacila pensando que le está pidiendo cosas sobre ropa ¡LE ESTA PIDIENDO COSAS SOBRE MODA! El francés parpadea.

—Estás hablando de que me puedo poner más o menos el cincuenta por ciento de todo mi guardarropa, cher —le mira a los ojos.

—Ni te vistas de blanco —añade pensando en lo que van a hacer en la tarde.

—Creo que... ven —le empuja un poco—. Tienes prohibido elegir una mala combinación, pero dime exactamente con qué es, detesto ir vestido incorrectamente.

—Ah... yo... —se pone nervioso porque esa es, de repente, mucha responsabilidad, pero se deja tirar.

—Tuu... quoi? —Entran a un cuarto que debe ser más o menos de las dimensiones de las bodegas de Inglaterra, en donde hay ropa como para que Francia se vista unos diez años seguidos sin repetir atuendos.

—Nothing...

—Tenemos... una clasificación sencilla. Ropa casual informal, business casual, smart casual. semiformal. Camisas estampadas, trajes para cocktail, corbatas, atuendos formales y etiqueta, Jaquettes, Smokings, Habits —indica mientras va señalando las paredes dando la vuelta sobre sí mismo —. Los zapatos y cinturones están en el otro cuarto.

—Ehm... —parpadea dejando de mirarle el culo por un instante—. Aja? —pregunta como si supiera de que habla, esperando que le dé más información para deducir.

—¿Qué aplica para hoy? Semiformal? O smart casual? Puedo llevar un pull-over o necesito un veste?

—Un pull... over? —propone aleatoriamente.

—¿De verdad quieres que vaya de sweater? Cachemire?

—Pues... no, lo... lo otro

Francia sonríe de lado e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Tirantes?

Niega.

—Estás diciendo lo que sea por decirlo, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —se hace el ofendido como si no fuera así exactamente.

—Bien. ¿Zapatos de cabritilla o de cocodrilo?

—Ehm...

—Como me eches a perder mis zapatos —sonríe divertido al ver que no tiene idea.

—Ah, no se van a echar a perder...

—¿Te parecen bien zapatos de cocodrilo, pantalón gris oscuro, camisa blanca y suéter rosa?

Inglaterra parpadea y asiente sin tener ni idea, pero si lo propone, debe no estar tan mal.

—¿Rosa pálido?

—Eh... yes? —pregunta nervioso como si fuera un niño al que le preguntaran la lección y no la supiera. Francia hace los ojos en blanco

—¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ti...? no se usa el rosa pálido este año, ¡se usa el rosa fosforescente! —protesta.

—Really? —pregunta porque eso suena absolutamente... pero nunca se sabe—. Ehm... justo eso quise decir.

—Ya, claro. Ve a ducharte y ahora me visto y ya nos podremos ir. Ya me di cuenta de que esto no es tu departamento… quizás termine vestido como de hace tres temporadas, sería un escándalo —"protesta" empezando a descolgar un MONTÓN de ropa, porque para conseguir vestirse tiene que probarse al menos cinco atuendos diferentes.

—¡No! —protesta—. Dúchate, elige cinco combinaciones, me las muestras y te digo cual.

—Eso suena divertido... —sonríe —. Elegiré las combinaciones en lo que tú te duchas.

—¡Dúchate tú también!

—De verdad no entiendo qué necedad tienes hoy con la ducha —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco y girando a la puerta, levantando los brazos dramáticamente.

Inglaterra le mira el culo otra vez. Francia se gira a mirarle atrapándolo in fraganti, así que aparta la vista, se sonroja y le empuja.

—Lo entenderás cuando estemos ahí.

—Vale, vale... lo entenderé cuando estemos ahí —sonríe yendo a ducharse de manera tal que, una buena hora y media más tarde, si no es que más... después de probarse unos diez atuendos y de tener a Inglaterra haaaaarto de verle cambiarse ropa, después de peinarse, perfumarse y comprobar que esté todo perfectamente bien y en orden, Francia termina por estar listo para salir.

Inglaterra suspira y mira su reloj, el tiempo justo para salir. Sonríe, sabiendo que era una buena idea ir tan pronto.

—¿Llegaremos tarde? —pregunta el francés mirándose por última vez en el espejo del recibidor y pasándose una mano por el pelo

—Yes —miente por si acaso decide que quiere volver a cambiarse, ya ha sido bastante traumática la primera vez que le ha dicho por error que a él todo le quedaba bien y si podían acabar con eso.

—Me gustan mucho las sorpresas —admite en el linde de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos porque está nervioso y no quiere que se note.

—Shite! —finge molestarse andando hacia el Rolls Royce con el que ha venido y está aparcado en el jardín.

—Tais-toi... —protesta y sonríe al ver al Rolls Royce, porque siempre lo saca para eventos importantes; se pone un poquito más nervioso, porque... bueno, siempre tiene algo de especial que Inglaterra haga cosas así de manera más o menos abierta. Se detiene junto a la puerta del coche esperando a que le abra como buen caballero.

—¿Te han cortado las manos? —se burla como el hooligan que es, un poco nervioso, yendo al lado del conductor.

—Siempre dispuesto a echar a perder todo lo bonito que haces —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco y abriéndose la puerta.

En el asiento hay un ramo de rosas, Inglaterra se sienta en el lugar del conductor sin mirarle. Francia sonríe, con ojitos de corazón levantando las rosas y sentándose.

—Me has traído flores.

—No! No son para ti... yo... —vacila encendiendo el motor.

—Este es el mejor día del año —susurra abrazando sus flores en el asiento del copiloto y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Yo lo odio.

—No lo odias.

—Sí lo hago —responde conduciendo por la ciudad hacia el este, mirándole de reojo.

Francia huele las rosas y observa la ciudad pasar por delante suyo sin soltar el ramo, irradiando felicidad y buen humor.

—Por cierto... —empieza Inglaterra como si nada, al llegar al extrarradio.

—Oui? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Vamos a un... sitio que... ehm... —vacila—. El caso es que hubo un problema con... ehm... bueno que yo entendí que solo... ejem. En resumen, tienes que llamarme Arthur.

—Agthug? ¿Y eso por?

—Bueno, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Tú eres Fran... Frans... Francis o Fransuas o como se diga.

—François? —sonríe divertido—, y el Roi Agthug... A donde vamos que necesitamos un nombre, mon amour?

—A un lugar... en el que habrá más personas.

—Oh... eso es diferente —sonríe levantando las cejas y mirándole de reojo. El inglés le mira también y se reacomoda en su sitio.

—¿Y qué tiene este lugar tan misterioso? ¿Vamos a... hacer algo? ¿A mirar algo? ¿A convivir con la gente?

—Yes... hacer algo con más personas y puede que convivir con ellos un poco —asiente.

—¿Cómo conseguimos que monsieur huraño planeara algo así? —pregunta sin tono ofensivo levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Porque eres un tonto y te odio y odio este día y yo no quería venir —lloriquea.

—Adoro este día —sentencia el francés cada vez más emocionado poniéndole una mano en la pierna y mirando el camino tratando de averiguar qué puede ser a lo que van. Toma el desvió hacia Vincennes saliendo de la autopista.

—¡Y son unos tontos porque todos los franceses sois idiotas y no sabéis escribir y me hicieron confundirme!

—Vincennes... ¿qué hay en Vincennes que pueda... confundirte? ¿Lo confundiste con algo? —pregunta levantando una ceja—. Hay un zoo en Vincennes y un teatro... ¿Con qué lo confundiste?

—No, no, no vamos al zoo ni al teatro —responde—. Es otra actividad y lo que pasó es que me confundieron diciéndome que era especial para... matrimonios y lo que es, es que es para parejas, no hace falta que haya boda por en medio... —vacila. Francia le mira de reojo y sonríe aún más.

—Les has dicho que estamos casados... ¿qué apellido francés tenemos? Valois? Bonnefoy?

—Shut up! —protesta sonrojándose—. ¡Estaba mal expresado en el folleto! ¡No es mi culpa!

—¿Podemos contarles de la boda? ¿Podemos?

—¿Qué boda? —nervioso—. ¡No hagas peor la mentira!

—Pues una hipotética, como siempre la hemos imaginado.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos por que no está seguro de que pueda evitar que lo haga, diga lo que diga, mientras se acerca al Château.

—De hecho, en realidad, podríamos contar una historia que sea cierta... alguna de una coronación o la misma vez que firmamos el entente... podemos contar eso como nuestra noche de bodas —sonríe el galo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra contar nada como noche de bodas! —se detiene en la puerta—. Baja y di que tienes reserva a nombre de Kirkland. Voy a aparcar.

—Kirkland? Mon dieu... además me mandas solo —protesta abriendo la puerta, acercándose al inglés y dándole un beso en los labios antes de bajarse con todo y su ramo de rosas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Pues... yo voy a apar... —empieza a defenderse y se calla con el beso.

—Je t'aime —sentencia mirándole por la ventanilla antes de que arranque.

Inglaterra se sonroja y se va corriendo haciendo rechinar un poco la goma de los neumáticos hacia el parking. Francia mira a todos lados en absoluta actitud de ADMIRENME, rebotando en sus propios pies mientras camina hacia la entrada.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay bastantes personas dentro, hablando y esperando en unos sillones de cuero negro en la recepción del castillo, decorado con tapices y escudos de armas que contrastan con los muebles caros de diseño. Un hombre calvo de mediana edad en un traje negro con una carpeta en la mano se acerca al francés cuando entra.

—Bonjour, Monsieur, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Bonjour. Tenemos una reservación, mi esposo la hizo tontamente con su apellido de soltero. Es Kirkland.

—Oh —comprueba su carpeta—. Oui, aún faltan algunas personas pero enseguida empezaremos. Merci —agradece asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo un gesto con la mano para invitarle a sentarse en los sofás mientras esperan.

—Monsieur... ¿me... puede decir exactamente qué es lo que vamos a empezar? —pregunta Francia con su sonrisa encantadora. El hombre levanta las cejas y parpadea sin entender la pregunta.

—Pardón?

—¿Qué es lo que... vamos a empezar? Verá, me trajeron aquí a modo de sorpresa y... bueno, tengo cierta curiosidad.

—La cata, por supuesto. En seguida vendrá la sommelier a acompañarles —responde el hombre pacientemente. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe con los ojos muy brillantes. ¡Una cata!

—Merci...

—Si me disculpa —pide el hombre haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, yendo a atender a una pareja de ancianos a la puerta.

A Francia se le hace agua la boca empezando a disfrutar desde ahora lo que le espera. Era una idea estupenda ir a una cata, jamás pensó que Inglaterra le llevaría a una... quizás España, o Italia.

Unos instantes más tarde, Inglaterra llega de aparcar. Francia le hace señas con una mano para que se le acerque, él sonríe y va hacia ahí cuando le ve, haciendo un gesto al hombre que iba a acercarse para preguntarle.

—Angleterre... desde cuándo te gusta a ti el vino, ¿eh?

—Ehm... —vacila porque no le ha traído por eso si no porque sabe que a Francia le gusta y no solo eso, le gusta presumir, así que espera poder darle la oportunidad de dejar a todo el mundo boquiabierto y como en el folleto prometían presentación de vinos nuevos, quizás podía encontrar alguno que le gustara y acordarse de él cada vez que lo tomara—. En realidad he venido por el queso. Y para robarte ideas, mejorarlas y acaparar el mercado.

Francia se ríe extendiendo una mano para invitarle a sentarse junto a él. Carraspea incomodo pero lo hace.

—Robarme ideas y mejorarlas... bien, veremos si consigues acaparar el mercado —sonríe abrazándole un poco—. ¿Sabes? Podría apostar sobre algunas cosas que puedo hacer mejor que el propio sommelier...

—Ya estás fanfarroneando —le pica sonriendo de lado.

—No es fanfarroneo, es un hecho.

—Bah —replica, aunque sabe que es verdad.

—Venga, ahora verás cómo tienes al mejor catador del mundo como esposo —se ríe buscándole un beso

Inglaterra se sonroja y se revuelve un poco, incomodo. Francia consigue de igual manera darle un beso suave en los labios, aunque se separa bastante rápido.

—Ehm... en... cuanto a eso... —vacila Inglaterra sin mirarle.

—Oui? —le acaricia el pelo de la nuca

—Well, es solo un disfraz y todo eso... —sigue, MUY incómodo. Francia suspira, sonriendo aun.

—Si lo piensas bien, no es completamente un disfraz... —indica dulcemente.

—¡LO ES! —chilla y se sonroja, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Non, piensa... evidentemente no estamos casados de ninguna manera, pero llevamos centurias siendo pareja, quizás de manera intermitente, pero centurias... llevamos muchos más años juntos que un matrimonio mortal, nos conocemos en las buenas y en las malas. Finalmente, lo único que nos separa de una pareja de casados es que no tenemos esto formalizado... y que el sexo es abundante y espléndido.

—Shut up! —chilla de nuevo sonrojándose más y le mete una cajita de terciopelo en la boca en "esplendido". El francés levanta las cejas callándose, claro y llevándose una mano a la boca—. No son de verdad —se apresura a dejar claro el inglés—. Y esto definitivamente NO es una petición de NADA —añade—. Solo es un disfraz.

Francia parpadea sacándose la cajita de la boca y sonriendo un poco.

—Pensé que alguien podía verlos cuándo levantaras la mano o la copa o algo así... —susurra rojo hasta las orejas, sin mirarle.

El francés abre la cajita y le brillan los ojos con el corazón aceleradillo sin poder evitarlo. Dentro hay una alianza dorada extremadamente sencilla... y si se fija en el dedo del inglés verá que lleva otra igual.

Francia se hace toda una historia en la cabeza permitiéndose a sí mismo soñar un poco. Sonríe de lado mirando la alianza y luego mira a Inglaterra que está escondiendo sus manos entre las rodillas, la cara con el flequillo e intentando que el sofá lo absorba.

—Bien, Angleterre... acepto ser tu esposo ficticio por un día —indica tratando de bromear, porque este tema le escuece un poquito, no porque no le guste la idea, sino porque siempre le ha gustado en demasía y de manera completamente utópica. Aun así es divertido jugar.

Inglaterra se cubre la cara con las manos queriendo desaparecer y que la tierra se lo trague, muerto de vergüenza. Francia le abraza por la espalda así que se le esconde.

—¿Tanta vergüenza te daría ser mi esposo?

—YES! SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! —chilla.

—He llegado a pensar que realmente tú ves algo horrible en mí que el resto del mundo no hace... nadie estaría tan tremendamente avergonzado de ser mi esposo por un día —sonríe dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—¡Pues eres una ugly frog y no te quiero nada! —protesta un poco infantil en su cuello.

Francia se ríe acariciándole la espalda cuando vuelve a aparecer el hombre calvo de antes junto a una mujer pelirroja, esbelta y de mirada severa de más o menos su misma edad pidiendo atención.

—Oh... es chica y parece que va a regañarnos... —susurra Francia al inglés mirándoles y dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda para que se separe.

Inglaterra carraspea y se separa arreglándose la ropa en plan "aquí no ha pasado nada". El hombre les presenta a la sommelier y les explica que van a empezar con un vídeo en la sala de adiovisuales que les contara del maravilloso tema de la cultura del vino alrededor del mundo y la historia para situarles en el contexto de lo que van a pasar a catar después.

—Es decir, nos dará una preciosa oportunidad para besuquearnos en la oscuridad —susurra Francia hacia Inglaterra

—¡No! —protesta en regaño, sonrojándose porque de hecho ha pensado exactamente lo mismo, ya que ellos como que todo eso no es que lo sepan, es que lo vivieron.

El francés se ríe un poco ignorando al hombre calvo, abrazándole un poco más mientras les dirigen junto a los demás a la sala de audiovisuales, e Inglaterra se revuelve un poco, no realmente esperando que tenga algún resultado, sonriendo un poco idiota.

Francia se ríe tontamente en el camino criticando el sombrero de una mujer que está un poco más adelante, comparándolo con un nido de pájaro. El inglés le da un codazo para que se calle, no muy fuerte, riéndose también y entrando a la sala... sin pensar, se dirige a las butacas de atrás del todo.

El galo sonríe siguiéndole y sentándose en el rincón, abriendo los brazos para que el británico se le recargue encima, pero él niega y como hay mucho espacio en la sala, se sienta a tres butacas de él, mientras todos los demás se acomodan aun.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco sonriendo de lado y mirando a la pantalla dispuesto a ver la película... los primeros cinco minutos. El británico levanta las cejas y se dispone a verla también, echándole miraditas mientras la gente se sienta, apagan las luces y empieza.

Entre una y otra miradita una vez que están apagadas las luces, Francia se acerca una butaca como quien no quiere la cosa. Cuando lo nota, Inglaterra se pone nervioso fingiendo prestar MUCHA atención al vídeo, sin moverse, pero con el corazón aceleradillo.

En otro parpadeo, Francia está otra butaca más cerca, en uno de esos movimientos rápidos que ocupa a veces como para acercarse al inglés y ponerle nervioso

Le vuelve a mirar de reojo cada vez más nervioso, revolviéndose en su butaca. En el siguiente parpadeo está en la butaca al lado de él.

Inglaterra aprieta las piernas y se agarra con fuera al apoyabrazos con los ojos muy abiertos mirando el vídeo como si le desentrañara los secretos del universo y la vida... que nadie le pregunte de qué hablan en él. El francés le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de manera completamente sutil, acariciándole la nuca en el proceso y acercándosele.

Y justo en ese momento sale en la pantalla unos trozos de una entrevista que le hicieron al francés quién levanta las cejas mirando a la pantalla, parpadeando sorprendido. El inglés sonríe al escucharle y verle y aún más al mirarle de reojo, Francia hincha un poco el pecho orgulloso y se le acerca al inglés quien le clava un dedo en la mejilla.

—Tosser.

—Ve qué bien se me ve el pelo.

—Presumido.

—Pero no lo niegas —susurra con la boca pegada a su mejilla—; además tengo toda la razón del mundo, quien no sabe escuchar al vino nunca será capaz de poder catarlo.

—Y quien sabe escucharlo padece sinestesia —se burla volviéndose a él.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —le mira a los ojos y le sonríe—. Tú eres un ignorante que sólo sabe beber porquerías... como cerveza.

—Y tú eres un petulante idiota —replica acercándosele nariz con nariz.

—Confundes los términos... yo soy educado y conocedor, tú un vil pelagatos —sonríe inclinando un poco la cabeza y rozándole los labios con los suyos.

—Conosseur? JA! —susurra sobre sus labios, cerrando los ojos—. Más bien un pedante insufrible...

—Un pedante insufrible que te encanta —sonríe acercándose más a él, entreabriendo los labios y dándole un beso suave a lo que el inglés va a besarle más entonces y ahí los tienen, los dos idiotas ignorando el resto del vídeo, besuqueándose y metiéndose mano en la parte de atrás de la salita.

* * *

_¡Primer secreto desvelado! Y encima Francia sale en el vídeo, justo lo que necesitaba su ego._


	4. Chapter 4

Así que bueno, ahí vuelven a encenderse las luces y no tienen ni idea de cuánto rato ha pasado. Alguien tiene que carraspear y tras unos cuantos cuchicheos se separan, con lo que Inglaterra se sonroja, escondiéndose de nuevo en el cuello de Francia.

Francia sonríe encantador abrazándole más y mirando a la concurrencia en modo "JAAA! Miren como se me esconde a miiiií, porque me besuqueaba A MIIIIÍ" Algunas personas comentan que se parece mucho al hombre de la entrevista del vídeo.

El francés hace un gesto con la mano ignorando un poco el comentario y riendo levemente, sin afirmarlo pero sin negarlo, pasándose una mano por el pelo y dándole un beso en la cabeza al británico.

La sommeliere y el guía les hacen dirigirse a todos hacia la sala en donde van a probar el vino y los embutidos. Ella junta a todos los visitantes explicándoles que clase de vino van a probar y con qué queso es con el que acompaña mientras el guía les sirve, las copas con ayuda de un par de camareros.

Francia protesta de inicio porque no le han dejado escuchar bien el descorchamiento ni revisar el corcho, pidiéndole al guía la botella para servirse el mismo, ignorando completamente las explicaciones de la sommelier, mirando a Inglaterra con media sonrisa, que mira a los demás, nervioso, pidiéndole que se comporte y no pida cosas raras.

Francia le da tooooda una explicación de por qué pedir el corcho no es en absoluto extraño, mirando la copa de vino contra el mantel blanco y luego levantándola.

—Te está mirando todo el mundo —constata el inglés, notando que hay algunas personas prestándole más atención a Francia que a la sommelier.

—Ohhh... —carraspea dejando la copa en la mesa y sonriendo un poco antes de mirar a la mujer y cruzarse de brazos—. Al menos el vino con el que empezamos no es malo... aunque creo que no está a dieciséis grados.

La sommelier le fulmina antes de seguir explicando de los matices de color. Francia la escucha exactamente tres segundos antes de empezarle a dar a Inglaterra una explicación mucho más extensa (en susurros) sobre las tonalidades, los matices, el brillo y lo traslúcido del vino. Inglaterra le mira de reojo escuchándole atentamente y cuando ha dicho más o menos todo le da un codazo.

—Basta, me estas distrayendo —le riñe sonriente.

—Ehh! —protesta sonriendito bajando la copa y abrazándole de los hombros —. ¿Qué te estás perdiendo? ¿La media explicación que te da esta mujer? No lo hace mal pero —se le acerca al oído—, yo soy EL experto.

—Eso dices tú, pero yo no me lo creo del todo —le pica levantando la barbilla con orgullo, sommeliere ignorada en un 90%

—¿Lo que dice ella? —se ríe bajito—, haces bien... le da demasiado la luz encima para que sea cómodo, no va a conseguir distinguir todo lo que pretende. Ahora, ¿tienes la nariz destapada?

—No, no te creo a ti —se vuelve a él.

—¿Qué es lo que no me crees?

—Que seas taaan experto.

—Pues... ve, oye y calla, mon amour... no creo que nadie pueda catar mejor un vino que yo... suelo estar siempre en la final de la nariz de oro.

—Y aun así nunca quieres ducharte —le pica en un susurro al oído y se ríe. El francés hace los ojos en blanco sin decir más, pensando que Inglaterra exagera muchísimo.

—No veo que tenga que ver eso... —le abraza contra él y levanta la copa—. Ahora voy a explicarte del aroma.

El inglés se ríe otra vez al saber que le ha molestado.

—¿Vas a prestar atención a la clase o vas a reírte todo el tiempo? —le "riñe" sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mirándole de reojo, abrazándole contra sí.

—Reírme —responde riéndose y apoyándose en él dispuesto a escucharle, por supuesto.

—Pues calla, que me distraes.

—Ñañañaña —le imita en falsete, burlándose, sommelier 100% ignorada.

Francia se ríe acercándose la copa a la nariz y aspirando suavemente primero, cerrando los ojos. Ignora por completo las instrucciones de la mujer haciendo los movimientos precisos para disfrutar el aroma del vino, haciendo una lista mental de los olores y las notas aromáticas que percibe, describiéndoselas a Inglaterra en cuanto saca la nariz de la copa.

Inglaterra mete la nariz en la copa escuchándole intentando oler algo de lo que dice, pero... solo le huele a vino.

—¿Percibes las notas a grafito, alquitrán, tabaco, cuero, establo y especias con notas añejadas al borde?

—Ehm... yes? —vacila.

—Si algo se te escapa, no te preocupes, ya lo captarás ahora por la vía retronasal.

—Re... of course, of course —carraspea. Algunas personas de su alrededor empiezan a imitar a Francia y a decir lo que dice como si ellos lo hubieran olido.

Francia sonríe dándole una última olisqueada a la copa antes de darle un trago y cerrar los ojos. Mientras Inglaterra le mira embobado y vuelve a intentar oler antes de imitarle otra vez.

Con perfecta seriedad hace los buches necesarios que Inglaterra imita nada convencido.

Francia baja la copa y traga porque aunque suele escupir cuando está catando en serio nadie le ha pasado una palangana de cobre para hacerlo y esto no parece una cata realmente oficial como de concurso.

—Mmmm... sedoso, con cierta acidez que lo mantiene vivo —saborea un poco más—, un tanino con fuerza media baja, alcohol bien moderado. Vinoso.

Inglaterra le mira, parpadea y decide que va a necesitar un par de copas más de cualquier vino para soportar esto, se acaba el suyo.

—Larga permanencia en la boca —agrega Francia con los ojos cerrados y sonríe antes de girarse con el inglés—. Maduro. Un buen vino, burdeaux de edad, sin duda, se le nota claramente.

—Estoy de acuerdo —responde pidiendo más.

—Me estás dando por mi lado, desde luego... ¿no te entretiene un poco al menos? —le mira riendo un poquito. El inglés le mira pensando que lo único que le entretiene es verlo disfrutar a él, porque en realidad no se está enterado de nada ni de los gustos ni de los olores.

—Of course not —miente.

Francia deja la copa medio llena aún en el mantel, observando a los demás comensales. Algunos le miran, otros intentan catar vino sin mucho éxito, otros parecen mucho más avanzados en el arte. Mira a Inglaterra de reojo que le mira también.

—Merci... quizás te parezca aburrido, pero he visto por ahí que la última es un Château d'Yquem del cincuenta que sorprendentemente —le brillan los ojos y sonríe—, siempre he querido probar.

—¿Te acuerdas de eso? —señala a la torre del homenaje mientras le sirven el queso, cambiando de tema—. La construiste porque estabas cagado de miedo antes de la guerra. Me gusta verla, así que puedo soportarlo.

—No la construí porque estaba cagado de miedo, la construí porque tú eras necio y un cabezota y no te podías pasar cinco días sin venir a verme y quería yo estar pendiente de cuando llegaras.

—¡JA! !Sí, claro! Podía pasar muchos muchos días sin venir aquí, tú eras el que no me dejaba en paz —sonríe porque el queso está bueno.

—¿Podías pasar muchos días sin venir aquí? Mon dieu, ¡si serás mentiroso! ¡Venías cada cinco minutos y no me dejabas vivir en paz! —protesta riendo, tomando agua gasificada y pan para limpiarse el paladar.

—¡Ese eras tú! —responde sin tomar pan ni agua ni nada.

—Al final, me gusta... me gusta que pasara lo que pasara no me dejaras en paz.

—Insisto en que ese eras tú —sentencia mientras les sirven la siguiente copa de vino.

—Pongamos que lo fuera... te habrías aburrido muchísimo si realmente me hubiera ido sin volver.

—No, habría sido inmensamente feliz —sonríe levantando la barbilla, coqueteándole.

—Inmensamente feliz —se ríe comiendo un trocito de queso, mirándole intensamente y parpadeando lentamente—. Menos mal que no te lo permití.

—Eso dices tú...

—No es como que yo esté especialmente interesado en hacerte feliz, ¿qué no éramos enemigos? —pregunta pasándose una mano en el pelo cuando sale la sommelier otra vez para catar la siguiente botella.

—Bueno, por eso venía yo también, ¡A molestarte!

—Ahora te acabas de acordar —se ríe.

—¡No! ¡Me refiero a las pocas veces que venía!

El francés se ríe más aún, ignorando toda la verborrea de la mujer.

—¿Ha venido usted a reírse o atender a clase, monsieur? —replica Inglaterra a su risa, en francés.

—A atender a clase, a atender a clase —se ríe un poquito más abrazándole.

—Pues déjenos a los demás hacerlo —sigue riñéndole con la barbilla levantada y sonrisita.

—Ñañañaña —le imita como ha hecho hace rato él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El inglés se revuelve un poco fingiendo que quiere que le suelte, intentando no sonreír, como si estuviera muy interesado.

Le abraza más, acercándole a él sin dejar de reír y por andar tonteando consigue que la copa anterior del inglés, que por alguna razón no se han llevado aún de la mesa, se caiga al suelo y se rompa, al menos está vacía. TODO el mundo se gira a mirarles a ver qué ha pasado.

Francia mira la copa en el suelo y levanta las cejas con cara de culpable, sin dejar de abrazar al inglés (ni de sonreír tontamente), mira a todos los que le miran... es decir mira a todos. Inglaterra levanta las cejas y se sonroja al notar que todos les están mirando, intentando soltarse rápidamente.

—Pardon... mi esposo y yo... —carraspea el francés sonriendo un poco por el sonrojo—, estábamos demasiado impresionados con la sommelier, fue accidental.

Ella les fulmina e Inglaterra se sonroja aún más. Francia le sonríe encantador a la mujer y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Quizás pueda ayudarle para compensarla —ofrece a la chica.

—¿A caso se cree usted enólogo?

—Ehh... Bueno, no es cuestión de creerme —sonríe encantador, riendo un poco y acariciándole la espalda a Inglaterra

—¿Le... conozco? —entrecierra los ojos porque de hecho su cara le suena, pero no había ningún nombre conocido en el archivo y por la edad, no puede haber salido de la facultad hace tanto.

—Non, no creo... pero puedo hacer de su presentación algo genuinamente espectacular —indica muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Es mentira, ¡no puede! —salta Inglaterra de repente. La mujer que ya le estaba mirando frunciendo el ceño aun parece menos convencida.

—Si planea convertir este fino arte en un chiste...

—¿Habla usted conmigo? —pregunta el medio retador y mira a Inglaterra de reojo—. ¿Por qué dices que no puedo?

—Porque no puedes —se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco al haber recuperado la atención de nuevo planeando llevar este asunto haciéndolo lo más espectacular posible para que Francia pueda LUCIRSE.

—¿Cómo que no puedo? Claro que puedo, mon amour —le acaricia el pelo.

—Ah, no, claro que no, siempre estás haciendo el payaso como dice esta señorita —responde haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Pardon? Soy el mejor catador de vino que hay, ¡¿cómo puedes decirme que estoy haciendo el payaso?! —se pica con el inglés

—Fanfarronerías —se cruza de brazos y sonríe de lado. Francia abre la boca y luego frunce un poquito el ceño y mira a la mujer.

—Tráigame el vino QUE SEA, puedo distinguirlo.

—Ni se esfuerce, más vale que le traiga el que hemos bebido antes, no sea que acabe llorando —suelta el inglés mientras la mujer está completamente descolocada y todos les miran a los dos.

—Non, non... venga, esfuércese... tráigame el vino más raro o más difícil de catar, la botella más cara que tenga, o la más barata —se encoge de hombros—, si no logro decir cuál es, le compraré su cava entera.

Inglaterra se humedece los labios.

—¡Comprar la cava entera! JA! eso no tiene ningún mérito.

Francia se gira y le mira, levantando las cejas.

—¿Y qué quiere el monsieur que haga si pierdo?

—Para empezar, invitar a toda esta gente a comer. No se preocupen, pueden ir ya anulando sus reservas —comenta el inglés para los demás—. Si lo adivina, que no lo hará, les invitaré yo.

—Claro que voy a adivinarlo, no hay manera de que no lo adivine —sonríe mirando al público porque se había olvidado un poco de ellos.

—De hecho, estoy tan seguro de lo que digo que si él resulta vencedor, les prometo que podrán llevarse cada uno una botella de lo que quieran —sigue Inglaterra, porque lo que quiere es que el público apoye a Francia.

—¿Tan ridículamente inseguro de mis habilidades estás? Mon dieu... y llevo amándolo toda la vida —sonríe para el público divertido.

—Ehh! Que traigan algo para el monsieur catador —anima uno de los asistentes... de esos que estaban no tan interesados en la cata, pero sí en el queso... a la Inglaterra.

—Tan ridículamente seguro de tu falta de habilidad que si lo logras te dejaré que me beses frente a toda esta gente —le reta ahora solamente a él y traga saliva nervioso porque sabe que va a perder, pero al menos se va a llevar un buen beso con sabor a vete tú a saber qué buen vino.

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira con la boca abierta, sin poder creer que realmente vaya a dejarle besar frente a todos. ¿Será que va a hacer trampa? ¿A ponerle algo raro al vino? Quizás se había puesto de acuerdo con alguien para que le trajera algo raro y pudiera dejarlo en ridículo...

—Bien, acepto el reto —sonríe de lado.

Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada tragando saliva mientras algunos del público que se han animado mucho con la apuesta están pidiendo la botella de vino. Francia se humedece los labios disfrutando el momento. Tenía que ganar, TENÍA que ganar, ¡un beso enfrente de todos! Un beso justo enfrente de todos. Tiene un escalofrío incluso, emocionadillo.

La sommelier, por cierto, está haciendo los ojos en blanco a todo el mundo. Francia se gira con ella, acercándosele.

—¿Sabe ya qué va a traerme? ¿Quiere retarme usted también?

—Simplemente se trata del siguiente vino que no he presentado —responde ella sin mucho interés—. Esto es absurdamente fuera de lo común, pero el público parece complacido —responde mientras uno de los camareros trae la copa en la bandeja.

—El siguiente vino es un Château d'Yquem del cincuenta, mademoiselle... y ni siquiera lo he probado.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—Eso es trampa, lo ponía en el folleto. Yo mismo lo elegiré... —suelta porque así no es divertido—. Pagaré el doble de lo que vale la botella que elija —se va con los camareros para que le guíen.

—Gracias a dios, no esperaba ganar así evidentemente —se cruza de brazos mirando a la mujer, completamente entretenido con el concepto del juego.

Inglaterra elige la botella del vino más raro que tengan en la cava con malignidad, aconsejado por los camareros y le llevan la copa afuera de nuevo.

Francia ha conseguido por ahí un lazo para amarrarse el pelo, se ha quitado el saco y lo ha colgado en su silla, se ha ido a lavar las manos y la cara y ha limpiado una mesa para él, pidiendo un mantel limpio y una palangana de cobre.

Todo el mundo está expectante cuando la traen. Francia toma la copa con cuidado, buscando a Inglaterra con la mirada y sonriendo al público. El británico se planta frente a él al otro lado de la mesa, nervioso.

* * *

_Es que si no consiguen hacer un espectáculo de todo no son felices. Bien, este es el FrUK de los viernes este viernes... por lo menos sigue siendo FrUK. Volveremos con Memory pronto._


	5. Chapter 5

Todo el mundo está expectante cuando traen la botella. Francia toma la copa con cuidado, buscando a Inglaterra con la mirada y sonriendo al público. El británico se planta frente a él al otro lado de la mesa, nervioso.

—Bien, veremos si puedo ganarme la vida haciendo esto o si me muero de hambre —sonríe para todos y se concentra en el inglés—. ¿Tengo que decirte el viñedo, el tipo y el año? ¿Alguna pista?

—Sin pistas, darling, I'm sorry.

—Mon dieu... ¿cuál es la probabilidad? infinitamente baja —niega con la cabeza falsamente derrotado, luego los mira a todos y sonríe, cerrándole un ojo a la sommelier. Suspira, se pone serio y levanta la copa mirándola con completa atención, luego la baja al mantel y la inclina observándola con detenimiento. Parpadea lentamente y levanta la vista un instante mirando al inglés que sonríe de lado, pero juega con la alianza falsa en su dedo porque está nervioso

Francia agita la copa, la huele. Cierra los ojos, la acaricia, la huele un poco más. La agita un poco más. Suspira de nuevo.

—Esto está muy difícil, mon amour...

—Lo que yo decía, un inútil... —Inglaterra sonríe vencedor, siguiendo el juego.

—Está bien, basta de este juego —protesta la sommelier mientras todo el público hace "ooh" de decepción.

—Al menos déjenme probarlo —le sonríe a Inglaterra, agradecido de que le siga el juego, humedeciéndose los labios. Suspira otra vez y se concentra. Se lleva la copa a la boca, le da un traguito. Lo saborea, mueve el líquido en la boca, suelta el aire por la nariz, escupe. Entrecierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza volviendo a mirar al inglés, no del todo seguro.

—Apuesto que tu padre estará revolviéndose en su tumba. Él sí era un coneisseur de verdad, ¿saben? —explica al público—. Por eso ahora hace todas esas payasadas creyéndose algo.

—Oh, Arthur... no es necesario que cuentes mis intimidades —le "riñe" sirviéndose un poco de agua y dándole un trago—. Tengo casi seguro que este es un vino tinto... ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Merlot?

La sommelier bufa. El francés se ríe el mismo de la estupidez de ponerlo así, cerrándole un ojo al inglés y sonriéndole a la mujer.

—Al menos sabemos que no es daltónico —suelta Inglaterra riéndose pero no tan tranquilo porque ya ha dicho el tipo de uva.

Francia le da otro trago más, mirando fijamente a Inglaterra y he de decir que esta vez sí que se le imprime el sabor del vino con la imagen del inglés y pronto lo hará con el beso... así que es posible que próximamente desaparezcan misteriosamente unos cuantos euros de las arcas de la nación al igual que el resto de las existencias de este vino en concreto de las diferentes tiendas y cavas del mundo. Entrecierra los ojos y sonríe un poco más, encontrando algo que no había encontrado la vez pasada.

Baja la copa y sonríe esta vez bastante más seguro. Inclina la cabeza y mira a la sommelier. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada y la somelier le fulmina otra vez.

—Veamos mi análisis, mademoiselle... y me dirá usted si no concuerda en algo —levanta la copa y mira a Inglaterra—. A la vista... color rubí de buena capa con ribete muy vivo, aún algo moratoso.

Ella asiente e Inglaterra les va mirando a uno y a otro.

—Al olfato impresiona, por lo complejo y franco... encuentro notas lejanas de chocolate y menta, hidrocarburos, maderas aromáticas, especias, tostados y fruta —sonríe cerrándole un ojo al inglés que se revuelve cambiando el peso de pierna pensando que a él le gusta mucho la combinación de chocolate y menta y que Francia se ve súper imponente cuando gana.

—A la boca es denso, casi goloso, largo. Aterciopelaldo. Tiene taninos firmes y dulces. Sabores terrosos, minerales. Tiene mejor gusto que olfato, sin duda alguna y por ciertas notas lejanas y ahora que se me permita ver el corcho, podría indicar que no fue embotellado de la mejor manera. Tampoco la botella es la apropiada. La uva, en efecto... es merlot, pero solo en una baja proporción, diría yo una quinta parte. Abunda la Cabernet Sauvignon, en mucha mayor proporción, aunque tiene un poco de Cabernet Franc y si no me equivoco y en lo que se diferencia de los demás...

La somelier ya tiene la boca entreabierta de la impresión.

—Petit Verdot —sonríe—. En una proporción ridículamente pequeña. Ahora... tengo más o menos mala memoria y temo decirte Angl... ais... mon petit Arthur —mira al inglés—, que te vendieron una botella que te va a salir considerablemente más cara que el resto del día. Este es vino francés, no hay más, específicamente de Pauillac. Château Latour Grand Vin del sesenta y uno —sonríe, tan seguro de esto como de que se llama Francia, mirando al inglés.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado y todo el mundo corre a mirar si es o no es, una voz grita "¡SÍ QUE ES!" Y hay algunos vitoreos y aplausos en lo que Inglaterra se sonroja.

—Adoro este día... —exclama Francia completamente feliz, mirando a la gente (un poquito nervioso por su botella) y a la sommelier, acercándose al inglés—. Mon dieu!

El inglés traga saliva mirándole a los ojos intentando hacerse pequeñito y desaparecer. Francia le sostiene la mirada, levantando los dos brazos y abrazándole del cuello.

—Me gané el mejor premio que me puedo ganar... —susurra.

Inglaterra se sonroja más, poniéndole las manos en las caderas. El francés se gira un instante con los demás comensales; algunos les miran con alguna curiosidad. Sonríe.

El británico baja la cara, apartando la mirada.

—¿Saben? Él es mío... mío, mío, se acuesta conmigo, me riñe a mí, me odia a mí, se sonroja conmigo et... IL M'AIME... —indica sonriendo, apretando al inglés contra sí y con el corazón desbocado.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y le mira como si... bueno, como si acabara de decir todo lo que ha dicho, presa del pánico. Él se gira al inglés y sonríe más aun bajando el tono.

—Et je l'aime aussi.

Al inglés se le acelera el corazón y la respiración. Francia se le acerca y le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz, cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios.

El británico aprieta los ojos y tiembla maldiciéndose por haber apostado esto. El galo le acaricia la mejilla con una mano y le aprieta hacia sí con la otra, abriendo un poco más los labios y acercándose a él. Le besa en uno de esos besos de Francia, largos dignos de derretimiento mental.

Y evidentemente, Inglaterra se derrite a los dos segundos.

El beso resulta en un beso dulce y largo en el que Francia se pierde tanto como el inglés, otra vez por tiempo indeterminado y sorprendentemente (y porque esto es Francia), nadie los interrumpe, así que se separan naturalmente. El inglés no sabe ni donde está con los ojitos cerrados aun.

—¿Por qué no pueden ser así todos los días? —pregunta Francia en un susurro, acariciándole la mejilla con la barbita.

—Porque entonces hoy no sería especial —susurra de vuelta moviendo la cabeza y dejándole hacer.

—Serían todos los días especiales... Y seríamos felices siempre —sonríe dándole un beso en el cuello y abrazándole más.

—No, te aburrirías y te irías —le mira a los ojos.

Francia parpadea con esta respuesta mirándole también y entreabriendo los labios. Había olvidado eso... Suspira abrazándole más y escondiéndose en él un poco.

Inglaterra le abraza un poco, sonriendo y cuando nota que todos les miran se sonroja intentando que le suelte, así que se le separa un poco sin soltarle del todo y le mira a los ojos.

—Quo... oh! —se da cuenta que les miran, sonríe.

El británico se sonroja y le empuja un poco más, a lo que cede y se separa para darle espacio.

—Bien, ¿dónde quedo mi botella? —pregunta mirando a la mesa y buscándola.

El de ojos verdes carraspea sin saber que hacer apartándose y la gente empieza a amontonarse para hablar con Francia quién les responde sonriente sus preguntas y se ríe un poco de sus comentarios, haciendo perfecto el rol de señorito relaciones públicas mientras Inglaterra va a arreglar cuentas y pagar todo el espectáculo. ¡Como una feliz pareja de casados!

Al cabo de un rato, mientras aun están acosando a Francia porque… bueno, la gente puede acosar a Francia por meses si les dejan... Inglaterra se abre paso a codazos considerando que ya ha hecho el pamplina y se ha lucido bastante rato.

—Ah! Aquí aparece mi señor esposo al fin —Francia le sonríe al verle llegar extendiéndole una mano para que se la tome.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos tomándosela y tirando de él para sacarle de ahí, sin decir nada. El francés les sonríe a todos con la botella en la mano, despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Eres un tonto —protesta Inglaterra negando con la cabeza.

—¡¿Ahora por qué?!

—Pues porque lo eres, señor "Soy un experto enólogo y conozco todo el campo" —le imita en falsete, en francés.

—¿Y desde cuando eso es sinónimo de ser tonto? —se ríe.

—¡Pues desde siempre!

—Lo que tienes es envidia porque tú no tienes la sensibilidad ni el conocimiento para hacerlo.

—¡Ja! Yo puedo ser tan petulante como tú sí quiero.

—¡Qué vas a poder! a ti te falta el toque. Puedes hacerle como si fueras un caballero, pero realmente no te sale.

—Eso dices tú, pero sabes que sí puedo —replica llegando al coche.

—Non, no lo sé...

—Lo que yo no haría, of course es quedarme ahí hablando con la gente como un tonto —abre el coche.

—Non, porque tú eres ridículamente aislado.

—Eso no es ser aislado —hace un gesto desinteresado con la mano y su anillo brilla. Francia nota el brillo del anillo y sonríe.

—Eso se te ve bien en la mano... ¿es igual al mío? —pregunta mirándole la mano con atención.

—Eh? Ah... —vacila notando lo que mira y se sonroja un poco—. Creo que ya puedo quitármelo.

—Oh... —le mira un poco decepcionado porque no esperaba que quisiera quitárselo. Se toca el suyo—, quizás podríamos quitarlo al final del día.

—Ah? Pero solo era para la cata.

—Oui... —insiste no muy convencido—, pero es... divertido, non? Al final además si es nuestro aniversario...

—But… —se revuelve nervioso y le mira de reojo inseguro.

—Es una tontería... Pero es divertido. Quizás sólo por darme cuerda a las fantasías —suspira sonriendo de lado y sacándose el anillo del dedo.

Inglaterra carraspea, se sonroja y enciende el motor sin quitárselo. Francia sonríe un poco y se pone otra vez el anillo acercándose a él.

* * *

_Y no se lo quitan. Inglaterra Inglaterra... que sabes que luego esas cosas pasan facturaaaa..._


	6. Chapter 6

—¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora? ¿Habrá copas? —señala la botella carísima en su mano y se acuesta en su hombro.

—Vamos a comer... —le mira de reojo. Francia sonríe volviendo a ilusionarse.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta levantando un poco la cara para mirarle.

—Volvemos a Paris y puedes elegir.

—Oh... ¿qué se te antoja comer? —sonríe—, ¿o quieres que te prepare algo?

—¿Quieres ir... a tu casa? —vacila porque no se esperaba eso.

—Quiero ir a donde quieras, quizás podríamos hacer algo bueno de comer y comer en el jardín o algo... yo lo que quiero es estar contigo.

Inglaterra se sonroja con eso.

—Eres MUY cursi.

—Quoi?! —levanta las cejas y sonríe—. No es cursilería.

—Of course lo es —le mira de reojo y sonríe.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¡Escúchate! "Me da igual donde vayamos, solo quiero estar contigo" —se burla otra vez y Francia le da un golpecito en el estómago—. ¡Au! ¡No! Estoy conduciendo —se ríe.

—¡Pues me estás llamando cursi!

—¡Pues lo eres! —se defiende.

—¡No lo soy! ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¡Claro que lo eres! Je t'aime y quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo porque este es mi día favorito y todos los días deberían ser así —le imita burlándose sin pensar que lo que está diciendo.

—Pues... es que eso es cierto...

—Y... Shut up!

—Tú te estás burlando de mí por decirte cosas bonitas —protesta—. Voy a decirte a la próxima... Quiero que me lleves al cine y ojalá fuéramos luego a la biblioteca a donde no podemos hablar ni sentarnos juntos, porque no te soporto

—¡La biblioteca! —exclama como si fuera una idea genial.

—¿La biblioteca? Non, no vamos a ir a la biblioteca —protesta un poco—, o vamos y nos besuquearemos en los rincones.

—¡Eso no vale! ¡Uno no va a eso a la biblioteca! —protesta.

—Non, a la biblioteca se va a leer. Es una actividad individual, ni siquiera se puede uno hacer bolita en un sillón abrazados enfrente del fuego y leer cada quien su libro —se queja.

—Por eso —sonríe. Francia arruga la nariz.

—Tampoco se puede beber vino... de por si mira cómo lo estamos tratando mal trayéndolo de arriba a abajo una vez abierto.

—Vale, vale. Te llevo a... Una cosa, pero te portas bien —le mira de reojo cuando ya están entrando a París otra vez.

—Yo siempre me porto bien —se estira un poco y le da un beso en la mandíbula antes de incorporarse un poco.

—No, lo digo en serio —advierte

—¿Cómo me podría portar mal?

—Haciendo... ¡lo sabes muy bien!

—No tengo ni idea, mon amour.

—Bueno, lo sabrás cuando estemos ahí.

Francia sonríe curioso levantando una mano y pasándosela por el pelo.

—Aun no te he dado tu regalo... por cierto.

—¿Mi... regalo?

—Pues claro, tú tienes un regalo.

—Pues vamos a estar con gente otra vez...

—Entonces te lo daré en la noche, cuando vayamos a... dormir —sonríe bajando la visera del coche para verse en el espejito de atrás y arreglarse el pelo.

Traga saliva por esas cosas en las que Inglaterra el gentleman NO piensa bajo NINGÚN concepto pudieran pasar con Francia cuando van a... dormir. Le mira con curiosidad.

—De hecho es probable que le encuentres un mejor uso en la cama —le pica un poco aunque no es como que tenga mucho que ver el regalo con la cama...

—W-What? —se sonroja por esas cosas en las que NO está pensando.

—Pues... tú entiendes...

—¡Of course no te entiendo! —chilla.

—De acuerdo a los chillidos que estás pegando.

—¡No estoy chillando! —sigue chillando.

—Sí que lo estás.

—Shut up! Tú eres tonto y no sabes nada.

Francia se ríe. Inglaterra aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño, no muy en serio.

—Je t'aime —sentencia con simpleza.

—Shut up! ¡Yo a ti no! —protesta pero se le escapa una sonrisita. El galo se peina un poco mirándole de reojo y coqueteándole un poco con el movimiento del pelo.

—Claro, ni un poquito.

—Jum! ¡Pues sí! —afirma orgulloso coqueteándole también.

—Of course no me quieres ni un poquito —indica en inglés.

—Eso es lo que digo —le mira sin entender por qué le repite las cosas.

—¿Y lo que piensas?

—¡TAMBIÉN! —se sonroja.

—¿Y... peor aún, lo que sientes? —susurra acercándosele.

El británico le aparta con una mano, histérico, entrando con el coche a un parking del centro. El galo se ríe, esperando la respuesta.

—No! Yes! SHUT UP! —grita histérico—. ¡NO SIENTO NADA POR TI!

—Non? ¿Nada en absoluto, cher?

—Of course not!

Francia se ríe y hace los ojos en blanco bajándose del coche. Inglaterra se baja también y se mira las manos viendo el anillito otra vez.

—Conste que solo me lo dejo porque si me lo guardo puede perderse —asegura demasiado tarde.

—Y sería muy grave que se perdiera —le cierra un ojo.

—Pues a ti te da lo mismo porque eres un despilfarrador, ¡pero a mí no me gusta perder mis cosas!

—Yo no soy un despilfarrador y menos aún querría perder mi anillo de no boda contigo —se mira la mano, sonriendo un poquito.

—No es... No lo llames... no... shutup!

—Pues es mío, non?

—No, es mío, yo te lo he prestado.

—Pardon? ¡No supondrás que voy a devolvértelo al final del día! —le mira con las cejas levantadas.

—Eso es justo lo que supongo.

Francia se lleva la mano al pecho y cierra el puño, protegiéndosela con la otra.

—Pero es mío...

—¡No! ¡Te he dicho antes que no era una petición ni un regalo!

—Pe-Pero es... ¿qué vas a hacer con él? —pregunta y se hace una petición formal a si mismo de no hacer un escándalo, ni un drama, ni siquiera de sentirse mal... petición que es... bastante ignorada.

—Pues... ¿cómo que qué voy a hacer?

—Oui, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Las vas a guardar en el ático o irás a devolverlas para que alguien más se case con ellas y sea feliz para siempre? —pregunta y se riñe a si mismo por preguntarlo.

—What? —parpadea.

—Es una pregunta simple —carraspea dejando de abrazarse la mano, aun apretando el puño, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacer cara de desinterés. ¿Por qué mierda se permite a si mismo sentirse mal?, el mismo inglés le había dicho que no era ni propuesta ni regalo, además él mismo no quería que fuera ni propuesta ni regalo, pero... peeeero. Era suya... podía guardarle entre sus cosas y sonreír cuando la viera recordando un día agradable en que cató un vino espléndido.

—Pues no lo sé, supongo que... podría devolverlas —responde porque eso suena lo menos comprometido.

—¿Dónde dices que las compraste? —pregunta y ahora se hace los ojos en blanco a sí mismo... ¿iba a ir a comprar una argollas una vez las devolviera Inglaterra, a una joyería de Londres, sólo por el ridículo sentimentalismo? ¡¿En serio?!

—Pues... ¿qué más da? Las venderé donde me hagan mejor precio.

Francia frunce el ceño y vacila más.

—¿Cómo es que guardas todo, cada una de las ropitas de Amerique y cada una de las horrendas pelucas blancas que usabas y planeas vender un bonito recuerdo de nuestro anniversaire? —le mira de reojo.

—Está bien, las guardaré en el desván —ojos en blanco mientras andan por la calle.

—Ya veremos... —sonríe un poquito acercándose a él y abrazándole de los hombros—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A Notre Dame.

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe, e inmediatamente piensa en el campanario

—Hay una... —se humedece los labios—. Bloody boda de un... de la hija de Lady D'Souza, la baronesa presidenta de la cámara de los Lores.

—Ohh... que apropiado día para casarse aquí.

Inglaterra bufa, porque está casándose con un hombre francés, además.

—¿Qué tienes hoy en contra de las bodas, mon amour?

—¡No hoy! ¡Siempre! —responde mientras cruzan el puente del río hacia Notre Dame.

Francia le detiene en el puente mirando a la iglesia, suspira. Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—Ven... —pide haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

El inglés se acerca. Él le abraza de la cintura y se le recarga en el hombro mirando hacia Notre Dame, sonríe.

—No vas a decirme que no es una vista hermosa...

Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco pero sonríe y se apoya sobre él.

—La abadía es más bonita.

—La abadía es diferente... pero no más hermosa, lo siento —le besa el cuello.

—Of course yes —inclina la cabeza para que llegue mejor.

—Pero voy a dejar de decir todas estas cosas porque luego me llamas cursi.

—Eres un cursi igual.

—Bah! Tú eres un amargado —le empuja hacia la iglesia sonriendo.

El británico se revuelve porque le estaba gustando el abrazo y carraspea siguiéndole.

—Quizás podamos escabullirnos y ver la boda desde arriba —propone.

—No, si vamos voy a tener que saludar y todo eso... —le mira.

—He dicho desde arriba, entramos por atrás. Desde el campanario...

—Pero quieres verla... ¿a escondidas?

—Oui, arriba, con las gárgolas.

—¿Para qué? Es decir... ¿por qué quieres ver una boda?

—Pues... en realidad, bueno... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. No es que realmente quiera VER una boda... —indica sin pensar en lo que está diciendo, evidentemente.

—¿Entonces? Planeaba ir solo al convite de hecho, pero es pronto, podemos ir a la ceremonia.

—Es que la boda me da lo mismo, lo que quiero es subir al campanario contigo —sonríe.

—Ehm... well, OK —sonríe.

—Bien —le toma de la mano y tira de él hacia la catedral, riendo.

Le sigue y al cabo de unos pasos se pone a correr para tirar de él mientras suenan campanadas y vuelan las palomas. Francia se ríe, corriendo tras él y un camarógrafo de esos que están en la calle tomando fotos románticas les toma una.

El francés guía a Inglaterra hacia la puerta como si fueran a entrar por ella, sonriendo.

—Tenemos que entrar por ahí, ¿crees que te reconozcan si sólo te ven un instante?

—Pues... —vacila.

—Verás, la escalera está entrando, del lado izquierdo, como subiendo al coro —le explica al oído medio escondidos aún.

—Sé dónde está —le mira de reojo.

—No es como que sea la primera vez que vienes.

—Por eso —aparta la mirada.

—Hay otra opción... Pero no creo poder.

—¿Cuál?

—Podemos entrar por atrás, pero es complicado.

—Why?

—Pues hay que escalar la iglesia un poco.

—Y no crees que puedas, claro, porque tienes el culo gordo.

—¡No es por eso! —le da hombro con hombro.

—Of course, of course, seguro tiene que ver con tus zapatos o algo así... pero es porque tienes el culo gordo.

—No tengo el culo gordo... que lo tenga bueno es otra cosa —se defiende—, pero mis pantalones no creo que den de si y estos zapatos se resbalan.

—Tus pantalones no dan de sí para tu culo gordo —se ríe y le toca el culo sin pensar.

—¿Cómo fue ese movimiento? —pregunta mirándose el culo de reojo.

—¿Eh? —le mira a los ojos.

—Eso que hiciste... ¡me tocaste el culo! —le acusa sonriendo.

—¡No! —aparta la mano como si le acabaran de quemar, sonrojándose.

—Me tocaste el culooooo —canturrea más o menos como cuando tenían diez años.

—¡No! ¡No es verdad! —niega con la cabeza escondiéndose las manos tras la espalda.

—Oui, estábamos así y tú estiraste la mano y... me tocaste el culooo —se ríe.

—¡Es mentira! —chilla.

—Te gusta mi culooo —lo mueve un poco.

—WHAAAT? ¡NOOOO!

Francia se ríe abrazándole.

—whaaaaa! —grita moviéndose para que le suelte, pero no lo hace, claro, poniéndole él las dos manos en el culo, peleando contra los movimientos del inglés que intenta que las quite de ahí, pataleando y moviéndose como una babosa con sal.

—Eres un niño... —se ríe (cual si él se estuviera portando con una enorme madurez).

—¡No lo soy! ¡tú eres un viejo!

—Non, tú me haces sentir un niño —se separa inclinando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos, notando eso por primera vez.

—Eh? —le mira por que se ha parado.

—Eso es importante... eso me gusta —sonríe.

—Tonto —sonríe y le toca la nariz.

—Es realmente importante —sonríe más arrugando un poco la nariz extendiendo la mano hacia él, ahora decidido a escalar la catedral aunque se rompa una parte.

—Vamos por delante —le saca la lengua y se va a la puerta.

Sonríe más, y le sigue rebasándolo por la derecha y tocándole el hombro izquierdo por la espalda, intentando que voltee hacia la izquierda a buscarle. Lo hace y acaba dando una vuelta entera y empujándole.

Francia se ríe corriendo delante de él, empujando un poco a un joven y un poco más a una señora para que el inglés no le alcance pero este lo hace y se le abraza escondiéndose de la gente de la boda.

Cosa que no le importa en absoluto a Francia, que espera un instante a que nadie les vea para abrir la cadena y pasar hacia donde están las escaleras, aplastando al inglés contra porque son muy pequeñas. Así que Inglaterra le sigue como puede con la cara contra su pecho y los ojos cerrados, tropezándose un poco.

Cuando llegan al coro, se escabullen por detrás del órgano yendo a otra puerta, está más oculta, que los lleva a un pasillo techado, con los ventanales de la catedral a un lado y columnas abiertas al otro. Francia tira de él para que corran a lo largo de toda la bóveda hasta la parte central de la iglesia. E Inglaterra le sigue mirando abajo de tanto en tanto.

* * *

_En este capítulo sale la escena que usé para dibujar la portada, como un collage. Me gusta._


	7. Chapter 7

Finalmente, al parecer, Francia era amigo de las gárgolas y del jorobado de Notre Dame por algo, porque con mucha seguridad, entra por un pasillo más angosto, a una sección de madera, y justamente hay una parte que hoy por hoy, a diferencia del resto, no tiene un pequeño trozo de cristal, y que tiene una vista casi perfecta de la nave de la catedral y del altar. Se pone en cuclillas y se sienta en el suelo invitando a Inglaterra a sentarse en el hueco disponible entre sus piernas.

Le da un empujón para que se caiga un poco y se sienta al lado.

—Ehh! En teoría tenías que sentarte aquí en medio —protesta sobándose el culo porque se ha pegado un poco

—En teoría tenía que sentarme ahí abajo —señala.

—¿Y qué les has dicho? ¿Que no podías porque ibas a pasar el día conmigo?

—No, no que iba a pasarlo contigo pero que tenía trabajo y que quizás iba al banquete.

Francia le pasa una mano por encima de los hombros y saca su teléfono.

—Ven, acuéstate aquí —pide intentando que se le eche encima

—No —responde sonrojándose un poquito, teniendo una idea

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta descolocado acercándose él bastante más y levantando la cámara para tomarse una foto con el inglés.

—Este es un lugar... sacro, no puedes pensar en esas... cosas —se lleva un dedo a la corbata.

—¿Sexo en la azotea de Notre Dame? —levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo.

—No deberías pensar en eso —se sonroja.

—Yo sólo quería una foto —le sonríe con ESA sonrisa, poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

—No, no, no... me da igual —responde apartándole la mano y desanudándose la corbata del todo.

—¿Te da igual? —sonríe abriéndose los primeros botones de la camisa, por cierto.

—Me da igual lo que pienses, no va a pasar. No deberías siquiera pensarlo —le cierra uno de los botones.

—Mmmm... bien, dejaré de pensarlo entonces —vuelve a abrirse el botón.

Inglaterra vuelve a cerrárselo. Francia se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño, mirándole.

El británico le señala con el dedo y se abre uno suyo. El galo levanta las cejas y sonríe muy levemente de lado.

—Ni me levantes las cejas, me da igual cuanto insistas —le pone el índice en la boca y se abre el siguiente, concentrándose en lo que está diciendo y no en lo que hace.

—Pero... —protesta haciéndose un poco para atrás, sonriendo más.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah —niega—. Cuanto más insistas, peor —acaba con el último y aparta la mirada, nervioso.

—¿Qué harás si sigo insistiendo...? —se humedece los labios, moviéndose un poco en su lugar, empezando a estar desde YA bastante emocionadillo.

—Pues... —se humedece los labios—. Tú no puedes porque está es tú iglesia... pero yo sí —susurra.

—Angleterreee —protesta medio siguiendo el juego, medio protestando en serio.

—Cuanto más insistas peor será lo que haga —responde y busca la botella de vino que Francia lleva toda la mañana arriba y abajo.

—Angleterre, ese vino es de lo mejor... no hagas algo idiota.

—Ese vino... es mío —le recuerda quitándose la camisa.

—Non, tú lo pagaste pero es mío —le mira quitarse la camisa con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

Inglaterra le mira un instante y luego se lleva la botella a los labios, bebiendo un poco y dejando que otro poco se le escurra por encima.

—A-Angleterre... —susurra haciéndose hacia él en un impulso y luego vacilando entre que no quiere que desperdicie el vino y que quiere lamérselo de encima más o menos como en ESTE instante. Inglaterra baja la botella relamiéndose los labios y le detiene.

—He dicho que tú. No. Puedes —insiste.

—Pero... es que... —se detiene traga saliva relamiéndose él los labios también, pensando que ya es un sacrilegio que le haya dado un trago a esa botella así... le mira a los labios pensando a lo que debe saber y suelta un pucherito acercándose otra vez.

—Si me tocas, me la bebo entera —le amenaza y vacila.

—¿Y qué pretendes? —protesta sonriendo al verle vacilar.

Inglaterra se lleva las manos al cinturón con no tanta seguridad. Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo, mirándole atentamente.

—¡Atiende a la liturgia!, tú querías ver la ceremonia—le riñe desabrochándose poco a poco el cinturón, cada vez más sonrojado, pero el vino ayuda.

—Que a-atienda... —le mira e inclina la cabeza, especialmente interesado en los pelitos que tiene que van del ombligo hacia el sur.

—Ya sabes... la boda—se quita el cinturón del todo.

—¿Cuál boda? —se toca con el pulgar el anillo en el dedo de manera inconsciente pero bastante notoria.

—Esa, definitivamente, no —responde y se le acerca a gatas obligándole a tumbarse en el suelo.

—¿Eh? —pregunta tumbándose un poco.

—Cómo crees que sería la ceremonia si la celebráramos, ¿eh? —le mira a los ojos y luego baja la mirada acompañada de una mano hasta el cinturón de Francia.

—¿La... la... boda? Nuestra... —levanta las cejas sorprendido de que le esté preguntando eso bajando la vista hasta ver la mano. Sonríe y debe notarse un poquito la tour eiffel—... hermosa.

—¿Te nos... —vacila un poco pero se da ánimos, porque se nota un poco la tour eiffel y además no está él en la posición comprometida—, imaginas a los dos quietos, de pie frente al altar? —abre también el pantalón y le mira a los ojos mientras le toca por encima de los calzoncillos un poco.

Cierra los ojos azules, gemidillo, pensando que es un poco injusto que haga esto con la boda. Sonríe igual.

—Oui... tú... estarías sonrojado —concluye.

Inglaterra se sonroja automáticamente perdiendo un poco la confianza.

—Y yo estaría nervioso... —confiesa haciéndose hacia él, intentando lamerle el pecho.

El británico le detiene mirándole a los ojos, él los entreabre cuando le detiene volviendo a humedecerse los labios preguntándose si ha dicho algo mal.

—Yo... pienso que... —se le acerca al oído—. Una ceremonia está bien, pero la mejor forma de unirse ante Dios quizás fuera celebrando el amor.

El francés gira un poco la cabeza para mirarle con los ojos bastante abiertos, con el corazón acelerado. Estaba el inglés... diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo. Es decir, era... seguramente era una broma, o algo para justificar que se acostaran en el techo de la catedral de Notre Dame... pero... la idea... al menos se podía interpretar... Cierra los ojos y toma aire, volviendo a detenerse a sí mismo de no pensar por ese camino.

—Unirse... —susurra tan suave que creo que ni el mismo se escucha.

Inglaterra le besa, muy nervioso por todas las implicaciones que llevan realmente esas palabras, sin saber si pensar o no demasiado en ello, decidiendo que seguramente es mejor no hacerlo.

El francés le abraza, le abraza con fuerza y le besa con completa pasión e intensidad olvidándose por completo del sabor al vino, pensando en las palabras del inglés y en lo que pueden implicar, con el corazón completamente desbocado y terror de que para él signifiquen algo mucho muy diferente a lo que significan para el inglés.

Ehm... bueno, pues nada, lo que sigue es un poco de pim pam pum en la catedral. Ejem. Al menos es bastante suave y entregado, con dedicación, disfrutando de ello y alargándolo como el plato más exquisito que no quieres que nunca termine.

Francia le abraza con sospechosa fuerza una vez que terminan, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón que le deja casi sordo en los oídos. Sólo le ha susurrado una sola vez que le quiere en todo el proceso y fue unos diez segundos antes de este momento. Y fue una de las escasas veces en que se vio correspondido por una declaración similar.

El francés se acurruca en él, sin tener ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar... pero con una sensación sorprendentemente positiva en el estómago. Le acaricia la espalda a Inglaterra, temblando un poco.

—¿Qué... qué ha...? —empieza Inglaterra, que tampoco lo sabe y no está seguro de querer ponerle palabras.

—Shh... —susurra suavemente, porque no quiere oír que vaya a decirle que lo que él entiende que acaba de pasar (que no entiende nada en realidad), es distinto a lo que Inglaterra entiende. Y él... está contento en realidad, quizás dejaría de estarlo si lo supiera.

Inglaterra suspira profundamente y tiembla un poco de miedo de lo que está entendiendo. Francia traga saliva y le mira de reojo.

El británico le mira también, porque no han hecho nada nuevo, solo el amor, como siempre, pero algo se siente diferente ahora. El galo abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra. Levanta la mano y le toca la mejilla.

Los ojos verdes siguen pendientes de él, así que sonríe un poco tímidamente. Tiembla en un suspiro aun, pero se siente un poco mejor al verle sonreír.

—Acabamos de... —susurra el francés, pero el inglés le tapa la boca con una mano con la respiración agitadita, así que él le abraza con más fuerza cerrando los ojos.

—Puedes quedarte la... alianza —susurra Inglaterra a cuento de, aparentemente, nada.

Francia sonríe acercándose a él y chocando sus frentes. Inglaterra le abraza con fuerza con los ojos cerrados.

El galo decide que si el mundo se acabara hoy, en este momento... estaría contento. El británico está increíblemente asustado, porque esto no puede ser verdad y llegado este punto, seguro la cosa no puede hacer más que torcerse

Y de hecho, Francia está pensando que no necesita ni media alianza, ni nada por el estilo, le basta esto que está pasando ahora, el vino, el inglés, el día del entente cordiale… todo esto es maravilloso y este evento acaba entrar en la lista de cosas que nunca, nunca, nunca se le van a olvidar... y sorprendentemente, en una categoría de esas pocas cosas MUY importantes que pasan en su vida y que no planea contarle a España.

—But... —sigue tras unos instantes, Francia siente un agujero en el estómago... hay un "but"—. No vamos a hablar de esto, OK? Lo tuyo es... tuyo y lo mío, mío —pide a instancias de protegerse de una posibilidad de no estar entendiendo lo mismo.

Lo siguiente que piensa es que Inglaterra va a irse corriendo en cuanto le suelte... levanta las cejas cuando escucha eso y parpadea, porque esto empieza a ser la confirmación de que el inglés si está entendiendo esto como él mismo.

—Sólo tú y yo... esto es nuestro —susurra.

—Y aun habiéndolo compartido no estoy seguro de querer mezclar ambas partes —responde nervioso y de verdad asustado, porque si realmente es tan grande como piensa y quiere que sea para sí mismo y no lo es igual para Francia… no está seguro de que su corazón pueda soportarlo de nuevo.

—Lo tuyo es tuyo... y lo mío es mío —asiente, sin poder creer que estén teniendo esta conversación.

El conejito se esconde un poco en él, más tranquilo, porque al menos, si para el francés no ha pasado, no va a pisotear su corazoncito que ahora mismo parece abierto en canal.

—Mais... —sigue él ahora, instantes más tarde y le hace temblar de nuevo, paralizado—. Esto... es nuestro —susurra.

—Yes —accede un poco de los nervios, mirando al rededor.

—Unidos —agrega más quedito aún.

El británico traga saliva sin realmente saber qué hacer y empiezan a sonar las campanas anunciando el fin de la boda. El francés cierra los ojos y suspira, aún sin soltarle.

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un poquito más? —pide suavemente en su oído.

—Creo que van a tirar el arroz...

—Pero... Nosotros...

Los ojos verdes le miran y Francia e besa el hombro y no le suelta, pensando que si se van todo esto se esfumará y él aún tiene que procesarlo.

—Estoy muy feliz así, aquí, ahora mismo.

Inglaterra se revuelve porque cuanto más rato estén más se le imprime en el corazón la situación y no está seguro de querer que eso pase, aunque sea bonito... no tiene ni idea de lo que va a pasar ahora.

Francia nota que se revuelve y traga saliva con ello. Quizás él no esté tan feliz, quizás se ha dado cuenta de que él está muy feliz y no quiere que lo esté, porque el mismo no lo está. Quizás está dándole demasiada importancia a algo que el inglés no está realmente considerando importante. Le mira de reojo temiendo encontrarle la mirada, en realidad temiendo encontrar en su mirada algo que no quiere ver. Vacila un instante.

Seguramente el francés solo está feliz por lo de siempre, sigue pensando el británico, porque bueno, acaban de tener algo... que seguramente solo es sexo en la catedral, da igual que tan diferente lo haya sentido él. Se entristece un poco... sí seguramente esa era la mejor consideración. La más sensata lo parecía al menos, suspira.

Francia le observa hacer, de reojo, confundido y agobiadillo. ¿Sería que había dicho eso de unirse sólo para distraerle? Repasa rápidamente la escena en su cabeza. Estaba hablando de la boda... y del altar, sólo para hablar, pero lo que seguía había sido bastante claro, unirse ante dios por demostración de amor. Luego le había besado... y él estaba completamente seguro que se habían... Aprieta los ojos sin quererlo poner en palabras ni siquiera en su cabeza. Deja de abrazarle con la mano izquierda y trata de buscarle la mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

Quizás si solo seguían como hasta ahora como si no hubiera pasado... eso había pedido, ¿no? "no vamos a hablar de esto" y era por algo, lo mejor sería olvidarlo y ya si acaso mañana o cuando volviera a estar solo, recordarlo y... dejar a su pequeño corazón de conejo romperse. El francés le toma de la mano, entrelaza sus dedos y le mira a los ojos.

—Angleterre...

Los ojos verdes le miran dejando que ha lo que quiera con su mano. El francés le besa en los labios de nuevo, sin estar seguro de nada y él le besa de vuelta con bastante angustia, pero por primera vez, el beso no la soluciona.

El galo se separa y le mira a los ojos, buscando respuestas en ellos. ¿Estás pensando en lo mismo en lo que yo estoy pensando? ¿Tienes tanto miedo como tengo yo?

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —susurra con la mirada baja, huyendo de la suya.

El de ojos azules suelta el aire por la nariz, repentinamente hecho polvo. Pero... había sido su idea. SU idea. ÉL lo había propuesto, ÉL se había metido en su corazón y había hecho todas esas cosas, le había generado todas esas expectativas. Y ahora... ahora... ¿sería que lo había malentendido? Se muerde el labio.

—Ohh...

El británico se humedece los labios y sin sonreír para nada, se incorpora empezando a buscar su ropa para vestirse, sin querer mirarle para que no vea que se le humedecen un poco los ojos.

El galo se hace bolita mirándole hacer, sorprendido de la seriedad. ¿Qué era lo que había salido mal? Él... estaba tan ridículamente feliz.

El británico se viste convenciéndose que este es el único resultado posible y que es un idiota por haberse dejado llevar por... quién sabe qué ridiculez, sintiendo nauseas.

—Me estás asustando... un... poco —admite Francia sin ser muy claro, intentando ver por dónde va la cosa.

—No veo por qué —miente sin mirarle, con la voz más plana y controlada que puede, pensando que él no está UN POCO asustado, está en bloody pánico—. Let's go, o llegaremos tarde a comer.

Francia busca sus pantalones y se los pone, en silencio, seguro ahora de que va a irse... en cuanto pueda, en cuanto se distraiga, en cuanto parpadee. Era... el camino normal de las cosas, claro. El maldito camino normal de las cosas. Se recarga un poco en la pared y toma aire, necesitando un minuto para respirar y bajarle a su ritmo cardiaco y a la angustia que está empezando a sentir. Se mira de reojo el dedo con la alianza.

Inglaterra se pone de pie esperándole cuando ya está vestido, sin mirarle, pensando que necesita un poco de alcohol... o algo.

Finalmente, el latino se pone la camisa, el cinturón y el saco y se levanta, acercándose al inglés con vacilación que carraspea, le pasa una mano por la cintura y le aprieta contra sí.

El inglés se deja y le mira de reojo. El francés le sonríe cómplice y con sinceridad, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Inglaterra sonríe un poco, incómodo y Francia se relaja un poco al verle sonreír de nuevo, pensando que quizás no todo está yéndose por completo por la borda.

—Come on —vuelve a aparta la mirada y a dejar de sonreír apretando los ojos y odiándose a sí mismo por haberle dicho eso. Siempre era la misma mierda, él tenía una relación especial con Francia, que obviamente Francia NO tenía con él y por eso se le había ido la lengua. ¿Quién podía condenarle, viendo a Francia cómo es? Todo lo sensual y guapo... y más allá de eso lo cariñoso y lo dulce y... lo perfecto, seguro que a todos les pasaba lo mismo, eso era justo lo que le jodía, él lo conocía desde siempre, ¿cómo podía seguir dejando que esto le pasara hasta tal punto? se limpia los ojos disimuladamente.

Francia se muerde el labio al ver que no sonríe, buscándole la mirada.

—Todavía me tiemblan las piernas —confiesa tratando de hacer que hable con él en lugar de pensar lo que sea horrible que seguramente está pensando y que daría todo el dinero del mundo por escuchar. ¿Cómo es que siempre sabía lo que pensaba a excepción de cuándo importaba?

—Puedes quedarte en la calle si quieres, te recogeré con el coche a la puerta —se ofrece amable pero distante y se dirige a la salida sin mirarle.

El francés se humedece los labios temiendo esto. Era ahora, en este momento cuando seguramente planeaba irse. Seguramente... ¿se arrepentía? O estaba en pánico o... Levanta una mano y le gira la cara para que le mire. Lo hace, tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Tienes tanto miedo como yo? —susurra con muchos trabajos.

Levanta las superpobladas cejas y da un paso atrás. El de ojos azules se humedece los labios y no da un paso al frente para no asustarlo. Tiene que detenerse a sí mismo.

—No quiero... no... No vamos a...

—No te vayas... si te vas me romperás el corazón —suelta sin pensar y cuando nota lo que ha dicho se lleva una mano a los labios. Mierda.

Abre los ojos verdes como platos, vacilando.

—V-Vamos por el coche —susurra girando hacia ahí, apretando los ojos, preguntándose cómo es que Inglaterra consigue que pasen estas cosas.

El inglés le mira pasar a su lado y le sigue en silencio bajando las escaleras de piedra.

Baja por las escaleras histéeeerico, llegando a la entrada y casi saltando la cadena. Bien, Francia, bien... excelente idea el decirle a Inglaterra tus debilidades, casi gritárselas en la cara. Se detiene en seco al notar algo.

—La botella...


	8. Chapter 8

_El inglés le mira pasar a su lado y le sigue en silencio bajando las escaleras de piedra._

_Baja por las escaleras histéeeerico, llegando a la entrada y casi saltando la cadena. Bien, Francia, bien... excelente idea el decirle a Inglaterra tus debilidades, casi gritárselas en la cara. Se detiene en seco al notar algo._

_—¡La botella!_

* * *

Al salir, unas personas se acercan al inglés al reconocerle, saludándole.

—Angleterre, la botella sé que... —se detiene y levanta las cejas al ver que lo saludan. Se sonroja un poco, sorprendentemente.

El inglés le mira de reojo fulminándole un poco y sonriéndoles a las personas que le hablan.

—Ohh... Bonjour —saluda a los interlocutores con formalidad, con una inclinación de cabeza.

Inglaterra vuelve a fulminarle escondiéndose la mano con el anillo, comentando lo bonita que iba la novia y que no sé quién ha preguntado por él. Francia sonríe un poco, pasándose la mano del anillo por el pelo y mirando al inglés de reojo.

—Get lost —susurra Inglaterra para él.

—Evidentemente non, he venido contigo —le responde mirándole de reojo.

Le mira de nuevo y mira al techo para indicarle que se vaya a por la botella. Francia vacila un instante y asiente levemente, porque en realidad quiere unos segundos a solas y no esta en lo absoluto mal la idea de que sean unos segundos a solas con una botella de un vino extraordinario.

Inglaterra se vuelve a las personas diciendo que estaban al final y que por eso no les han visto, pero que los novios eran tan guapos y que los votos han sido tan emotivos, ignorando a Francia.

—Vale... ya... vuelvo —le mira un instante más, le sonríe a las personas que están con Inglaterra y va hacia las escaleras, sube, pasa por detrás del órgano y llega a la bóveda sin detenerse.

Inglaterra se dedica a saludar a todo el mundo, nervioso y con el corazón encogido.

Francia se sienta unos instantes en el lugar en donde hace unos cuantos minutos estaba pasando eso tan maravilloso, toma la botella y le da unos cuantos tragos, sintiéndola incluso insípida, mirando el altar desde arriba. ¿Por qué todo iba tan mal ahora?

Inglaterra habla con la gente agradecido de no tener que pensar, con la mano con la alianza escondida, sin querer quitársela todavía, pero al final no había más remedio, dejársela no era más que una patética gracia que acabaría pasándole factura cuando alguien de los presentes que le conociera, que no eran pocos, hiciera algún comentario y tuviera que dar explicaciones. Además era el constante saber que él quería que eso que no había pasado sí hubiera pasado. Pocas veces se había sentido tan ridículo así que finalmente la guarda en un bolsillo disimuladamente, triste, pero calmado.

Después de un agridulce romance con una tercera parte de la botella y de observar su alianza con tristeza un rato, Francia decide volver a bajar temiendo completamente que Inglaterra sí se haya ido. Suspira vacilando en qué hacer con la alianza y decide que hoy por hoy, la alianza tiene que ir en su dedo, aunque para él signifique una cosa y a ojos del inglés significa que es para molestarle. Se levanta, con la botella en la mano y la alianza puesta en el dedo, se dirige abajo otra vez

Inglaterra ha intentado irse, pero no hacen más que llamarle y saludarle, como si acaso fuera él el novio o algo. Aprieta los ojos sintiendo un retortijón con esa idea.

Así que el francés llega a la parte de abajo otra vez y le busca con la mirada, con el corazón acelerado y bastante agobiado. Respira otra vez cuando le ve al otro lado de la puerta hablando otra vez con alguien más.

El británico se ríe nerviosito con cara de querer huir de ahí AHORA. El francés le llega por la espalda y le pone una mano, la mano de la argolla por cierto, en el hombro. Él da un salto porque está tenso como un gato.

—Allò —Francia le sonríe mirándole a los ojos.

El inglés traga saliva y se aparta un poco, despidiéndose de los demás una vez le han confirmado dónde es el convite.

El galo le busca la mano para tomársela despidiéndose de los demás también con una inclinación de cabeza. El británico le deja que le tome la mano y baja la cabeza avergonzado y derrotado.

—¿Ya sabes donde es el convite? La comida seguramente será buena y quizás haya un baile —sonríe caminando por el atrio.

—Yes, acaban de darme la dirección —responde suavemente sin sonreír.

Una joven se les acerca sonriendo.

—Messieurs —les llama, tocando a Inglaterra suavemente del brazo, quien vuelve a pegar un salto.

La chica levanta las cejas y le sonríe un poco, a él y luego a Francia, quién la mira con curiosidad.

—Ehh... tengo un stand allá —señala en la orilla de la plaza. Francia nota que trae una carpetita en las manos— y tomo fotos espontáneas de la gente en diversas partes de Paris y... bueno, tomé una foto de ustedes hace rato.

—Oh, qué bonito —suelta Inglaterra con sarcasmo porque está con un poco de malestar—. Así que se dedica a usar la imagen de las personas sin permiso... pero ahora no tenemos tiempo.

La chica levanta las cejas sorprendida con esto, habiendo esperado otra respuesta. Francia frunce el ceño.

—¿Tienes la foto ahí? —pregunta el francés aun con curiosidad.

—Oui —se dirige a él específicamente ahora, al ver que sí le interesa—. Pensé que podría gustarles y no son tan caras...

—Yo me voy, no quiero llegar tarde. Puedes venir tú solo luego si quieres —le suelta la mano al francés que le mira sin poderlo creer. Traga saliva.

—¿Es sólo una foto, cuanto podemos tardarnos? —pregunta extendiendo la mano a la chica.

Inglaterra le mira porque lo que pasa es que está empezando a pensar que NO quiere una foto en Notre Dame con Francia hoy, de hecho no quiere seguir aquí un segundo más de lo necesario siquiera.

—Yo... querría una foto de hoy —declara el francés mirándole a los ojos, cambiándose la botella a la mano con la que le tenía agarrado, para sentirse un poco mejor.

La chica, que estaba buscando la foto entre un grupo de ellas, se las extiende. Son los dos muy monos corriendo afuera antes de entrar, riendo justo al momento de las palomas volando.

—Yo no —confiesa Inglaterra mirándola de reojo.

Francia frunce el ceño, tratando de hacer tripas corazón con esa respuesta y lo que significa. Cierra los ojos y se gira a la foto, abriéndolos otra vez. Sonríe al verse a sí mismo y al inglés sin poder evitarlo.

Inglaterra le mira también y aprieta los ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tanto como el protagonista de "something stupid"

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —pregunta el francés tomando la foto.

—Veinte... cuarenta si la quiere enmarcada —indica ella.

—Así está bien... —le extiende la botella al inglés para que la detenga, que la sostiene y se la lleva a los labios, bebiendo y como Francia le deje se va a beber la botella entera y a desgana además, porque le recuerda a todo el evento.

El francés saca la cartera y saca dinero, pagándole a la chica. Toma la foto.

—Merci —le sonríe mirando a Inglaterra de reojo, notando que bebe de la botella y apretando los dientes porque sabe que le da lo mismo que sea un vino fantástico, sólo quiere alcohol en el cuerpo. Mal signo de nuevo. Se gira a mirarle, deteniéndole a que le de otro trago a la botella.

La baja y aparta la cara. La chica les sonríe deseándoles un buen día, yendo con un grupo de personas a quienes también les tomó una foto.

El francés suspira mirando a Inglaterra de reojo quien anda hacia el parking cabizbajo y lentamente.

Así que el galo se ve forzado a analizar la situación, aun cuando no quiere. Si realmente no había significado nada para el inglés, había dos opciones... o no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con él (que no explicaba el que se comportara raro), o que sí se daba cuenta y estaba en pánico porque realmente no quería ese compromiso. Seguramente de ser así, Inglaterra estaría intentando burlarse de él llamándole cursi, o... algo diferente a parecer triste y cabizbajo.

La otra opción... era que sí hubiera significado algo... algo más o menos lo mismo que para él. Eso le hacía sentir algo extraño en el estómago, algo no desagradable y un pánico absoluto. En realidad, puesto que Inglaterra lo había propuesto era lo que esperaba quizás ilusamente en lo más profundo de su corazoncito. Él estaba contento y esperaba que Inglaterra estuviera igual...

El británico anda aun lentamente pensando en el devenir de los eventos... quizás ayudaría un poco que Francia se quitara ese estúpido anillo, o incluso habría ayudado si le hubiera detenido antes de consumar el acuerdo. Pero no había acuerdo, nunca había habido un acuerdo, solo habían hecho una guarrada en un lugar sacro y ya.

Por alguna razón, estas cosas no funcionaban así de simple. Inglaterra estaba extraño y... la única explicación que tenía de esto era una explicación excesivamente familiar para él. Le mira de reojo.

—Angleterre...

Alguien tenía que dejar de leer cuentos de hadas, pero no se sentía bien, quizás podía apelar a la piedad del francés y dejaría que se fuera a su casa a recomponerse para que al año siguiente, cuando se acordara de nuevo de todo lo que la había cagado, pudiera solamente sonreírse un poco avergonzado a sí mismo, en vez de negarse a salir de la casa... sale de sus pensamientos. Francia se detiene junto al coche y lo mira de reojo. Le detiene de un brazo.

—Ábreme la puerta, s'il vous plait.

La abre y suspira. Él pone la foto en el tablero del coche y cierra la puerta otra vez, sin soltar al inglés del brazo.

—What are you doing?

Levanta la mano que tiene el anillo y le toma de la corbata, justo debajo del nudo. Con firmeza, sin jalarle, sólo le toma. Le mira a los ojos. Él le mira también sin sonreír.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar hace menos de una hora ahí arriba? —señala hacia la catedral con la otra mano.

—No, no quiero hablar de ello, please —aprieta los ojos y le toma de la muñeca con la que le sujeta la corbata con ambas manos.

—Yo no quiero que hagas esto... no puedes hacerme esto. No puedes quitarme esto así —le toma de una de las muñecas con la mano que tiene libre—. Tú lo pediste, tú lo dijiste, ¡si no lo querías debiste pensarlo antes!

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa, no creo que vaya a ser una buena compañía el resto del día, pero puedes ir al convite si quieres —le mira con los ojos vidriosos.

—Hicimos algo fantástico hoy... ¡no puedes irte y dejarme así! —replica frustrado y se le corta la voz.

—Yes, I know, el bloody entente, el aniversario y toda esa mierda, fue muy divertido y... bueno, el sexo en general es... —se sonroja—. Pero me siento un poco indispuesto ahora, creo que es por la mezcla de vinos.

Los ojos azules le sostienen la mirada fijamente.

—Este puede ser uno de los mejores días de nuestra vida o uno de los peores... tú eliges —suelta en un susurro, sin soltarle.

—What?

El francés aprieta los ojos empezando a dudar de su lógica, quizás realmente no había significado nada y quizás todo lo estaba haciendo mal. El inglés inclina la cabeza por que no entiende lo que está pasando realmente y tiene cada vez más ganas de vomitar y de irse y no verle.

—Si esto es una broma y me diste a entender que estábamos... uniéndonos... cuando en realidad tú... —traga saliva y aprieta menos fuerte la corbata. Quizás no se había dado cuenta de nada. Traga saliva y le suelta la corbata, palideciendo.

—Wait... what? —empieza a entender un poco—. ¿Qué estás... qué estás diciendo?

El francés abre la boca, bastante mudo. La vuelve a cerrar. Él y su idiota cabeza idealista. Inglaterra ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de absolutamente nada, quizás sí se sentía mal por la comida o algo así. Franciaaaa... Se riñe a sí mismo como le reñiría España. El británico le mira a los ojos permitiéndose un instante de ilusión esperando la respuesta.

—Yo... —le mira desconsolado y se le empañan los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Mira al suelo. Claro. La boda, la argolla... en realidad, él se había hecho una ilusión idiota, IDIOTA. Inglaterra inclina la cabeza y aprieta los ojos con esa reacción.

—No, no quiero hablar de ello.

Cierra los ojos azules... ¿qué había dicho? "... la mejor forma de unirse ante Dios sería celebrando el amor...", debía haber querido decir algo más y él... seguro no habían hecho el amor de ninguna manera especial, incluso lo había llamado sexo. Se sonroja. Vaya absoluta ridiculez la suya.

—De veras creo que sería mejor si cada uno nos fuéramos a casa.

Francia toma aire cantándose las cuarenta en modo "no llores, no llores, no llores"... no tiene ningún éxito, porque en un segundo tiene la nariz de Rodolfo el reno y los ojos rojos como de conejo. Sigue mirando al suelo. El inglés levanta las cejas vacilando al verle.

—Bien —decide después de valorar sus opciones de mierda.

—Why are you crying?

Francia frunce el ceño, porque era esta la pregunta idiota que le ponía en un predicamento. ¿Qué esperaba que le respondiera? "Porque pensé que nos habíamos casado y tú no tienes ni idea". Se rasca la barbita.

—No lo hago, se... se me ha metido algo al ojo —murmura ahora sintiéndose más estúpido aun—. Por ti no, sin duda.

Los ojos verdes ruedan y se da la vuelta para subirse al coche. El galo le mira, porque la esperanza nunca muere y de verdad esperaba que... bueno, lo que siempre espera.

—Pues para mí sí significó... y hagas lo que hagas, es algo que nunca vas a poder quitarme —escupe fastidiado. Siempre, todo, resultaba mal. Ya a estas alturas, sólo quedaba quemar las naves e iba a quemarlas bien.

—Hay una reserva en... what? —le mira al oír eso, con la puerta abierta.

—Es injusto y cruel de tu parte hacerme eso y más hoy. Así no se juega —agrega.

—Sigo sin querer hablar de ello —aprieta los ojos pensando que solo lo dice porque ha notado algo en él.

—Muy cómodo de tu parte, dar el golpe y esconder la mano. ¡Admítelo! ¿Qué querías? ¿Reírte de mí y de mis ilusiones? Oui, divertidísimo.

—¿Reírme de... cuáles ilusiones? —frunce el ceño.

—Pues llevo todo el día hablando de boda y no quería que me quitara el anillo y... ¿¡Qué Merde, Angleterre!? ¡Sabes perfectamente bien lo que ese tema me hace! —le grita.

—What? Yes, of course! pánico, no hace falta que vuelvas a decírmelo, si no querías venir a ver una bloody boda me lo hubieras dicho —le grita de vuelta.

—Pues no parecía tan apanicado como tú hace media hora allá arriba cuando NOS CASAMOS —grita de regreso—. Y no soy yo el que se caga de miedo ahora mismo y no quiere hablar de ello.

Inglaterra se queda sin habla con eso mirándole a los ojos y respirando agitadamente, con el corazón que parece que vaya a salírsele del pecho.

—Y ya fue, tú estabas también y si no querías haberlo pensado antes —se le acerca amenazándole con el dedo.

El británico cierra la boca que tenía abierta apoyando la espalda en el coche y se sonroja.

—Así que ahora, si no quieres hablar de esto, si quieres ignorarlo y quieres largarte vas a tener que hacerlo, pero vas a tener que hacerlo para siempre porque no voy a permitir que creas que puedes hacer esto idiotamente y salirte con la tuya —sigue chillando hasta que Inglaterra le salta encima y le besa más o menos en ESTE instante.

Bien. Nada qué hacer más allá de abrazarle y responder el beso con el corazón acelerado, porque ahora sorprendentemente no lo esperaba. Y este sí es para quitarse la angustia así que puede que el inglés le abrace hasta con los pies.

Pues no es como que el otro esté menos angustiado, así que le detiene del culo y hace lo posible por no caerse, aunque en realidad creo que la adrenalina hace bastante, de hecho, creo que acaban los dos apoyados en la puerta del coche.

* * *

_Gracias, Francia, lo necesitábamos todos._


	9. Chapter 9

Francia se separa y se le esconde en el cuello, lo cual es bastante raro en sí, pero lo hace igual. Con el cerebro engelatinado.

—¿Qué... va a pasar... ahora? —pregunta por fin Inglaterra abrazándole con fuerza y temblando un poco.

—No tengo idea... —susurra y se lo piensa—. Nada, supongo... a excepción de que tú y yo sabremos... qué ha pasado.

Le acaricia el pelo, pensando, en silencio por unos segundos.

—Realmente no esperaba esto... —admite Francia.

—Yo tampoco —sigue acariciándole con suavidad.

—Y menos esperaba estar tan... de acuerdo con ello —agrega sinceramente, el inglés detiene un momento los dedos y luego vuelve a jugar con su cabello—. ¿Tú qué crees que vaya a pasar?

—Depende de lo que decidamos —se mueve para que salga y le mire, él lo hace.

Inglaterra le sonríe sinceramente y de forma un poco vulnerable por primera vez en un buen rato. Francia sonríe también, un poquito y tímidamente (y ahí es cuando uno entiende cómo es que Canadá se parece un poquito a Francia en ciertas circunstancias).

El británico se acerca y le toca frente con frente y se ríe un poco, cerrando los ojos, pensando en toda la angustia tonta que han pasado los dos. El galo levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla sonriendo un poquito más.

El inglés vuelve a abrazarle con mucha fuerza y se limpia un poco los ojos disimuladamente mientras le tiene abrazado. Ahora es el francés quien se ríe un poco abrazándole de vuelta.

—Tenemos que celebrar esto... —susurra cayendo en la cuenta.

—Eh? —le mira, pero el francés le besa los labios rápidamente y sonríe.

—Es la celebración en la celebración... ya lo sé, pero... esto es muy MUY importante. Papá Roma estaría tan contento —sonríe más.

—Your... father? —pregunta sin entender muy bien, pero por algún motivo le hace sentir orgulloso hacer algo que considera que a su padre le haría sentir orgulloso—. ¿Cómo quieres celebrar?

—Dónde sea que esté, debe estar feliz —se ríe un poco y luego se encoge de hombros—. Vamos al convite y... habías planeado algo para la noche, seguramente.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco pero sonríe. Francia se ríe un poco dándole un beso en la nariz.

—Tonto —le hace cosquillas. Pega un grito de niña y se ríe más y ahíiiiiii estáaaaaaan de nueeeeeeeevo. Ojos en blanco.

Y lo crean o no consiguen llegar al convite no tan tarde y oooooootra vez con ojitos de corazón idiotizado porque han ido toooodo el trayecto jugando y molestándose. Están más felices que los novios que traen cara de moño porque ella es muy estirada.

Cuando entran, sin venir a cuento de nada, Inglaterra le da un codazo a Francia, "para que se comporte" y le pregunta al valet fingiéndose muy serio, dónde tienen su lugar.

Francia finge un dolor espantoso después del golpazo, abrazando al inglés de los hombros y casi tirándosele encima... y se le escapa la sonrisa idiota.

El británico le pellizca la nariz y se vuelve fingiendo pegarle, aunque vuelve a hacerle cosquillas sin prestar atención del valet. Insertar un par de gritos de niña, esta vez bastante nasales, risas de Inglaterra y carraspeos del valet.

—A él siéntelo en la cocina —pide Inglaterra señalando a Francia malignamente, que ignora al valet, intentando abrazar al inglés a pesar del pellizco en la nariz.

—Si me acompañan... —sigue el valet, pero ninguno de los dos le hace caso.

—Ah, ¿quieres que vaya en la cocina para que prepare comida para ti...? —se ríe malicioso—. Sólo come lo que yo hago.

—¡No es verdad! ¿Lo ve? es un mentiroso, deben tenerle escondido —sigue riéndose intentando despeinarle ahora.

—Ahh! —otro grito de niña estirando la mano y despeinándole él y el valet va a matarlos porque Francia además sale corriendo y se para detrás del valet cual si fuera su escudo protector u Inglaterra corretea alrededor riéndose como si tuviera ocho años.

El valet les mira con cara de dafaq, porque Francia grita un poco y corre a su alrededor evitando que le atrape hasta que, en un golpe, Inglaterra abre la puerta de la sala donde están todos y se queda parado y sonrojando mirándoles porque ya están en los entrantes.

Francia se burla de él escondido detrás de la puerta en donde nadie nota que Inglaterra no estaba haciendo el idiota solo, pero el británico le mira de reojo, levanta la barbilla y entra muy dignamente.

El francés se vuelve a burlar de él, siguiéndole con aire de desinterés. El inglés saluda a lo lejos a unos cuantos, sonriendo, un poco sonrojado y sigue al valet hasta sus asientos, mirando a Francia de reojo, que saluda a todos y cada uno de los que Inglaterra saluda, como si le estuvieran saludando también a él hasta que acaban sentados en la mesa con la gente del parlamento, claro.

—Mon dieu... la mesa más aburrida —"protesta" Francia, viendo una hermosa y fantástica oportunidad para molestar un poquitillo al inglés.

—Ah, hay un remedio infalible para eso —Inglaterra saca la botella y sirve en las copas de los dos lo que queda de vino, cuando el valet se acerca a llenárselas se queda confuso.

—Ohh... —sonríe porque lleva toooooodo el día queriendo hacer esto. Levanta su copa y la acerca al inglés, mirándole a los ojos—. Por la unión de los novios.

Sonríe de lado y se sonroja un poco chocando la copa con la suya, mirándole a los ojos.

—Y la celebración del amor...

—Je t'aime —agrega en un susurro.

Se sonroja, sonríe aún más y luego se lleva la copa a los labios.

Francia le cierra un ojo dándole un trago al vino y cerrando los ojos volviendo a saborearlo. Inglaterra le imita con los ojos cerrados también.

—Agridulce al principio, con cierto regusto ácido... un poco más tarde notas picantes —se sonroja—. Para dejar paso a un punto amargo y acabar en un paladar dulce inesperado —valora evidentemente contando la historia del vino—. No me gusta, demasiado francés.

Francia se ríe en voz alta echando la cabeza hacia atrás (y seguro llama la atención de media mesa, por cierto).

—¡Qué no va a gustarte!

—No sabíamos que eras un experto en vinos —comenta uno de los de la mesa para Inglaterra y él vueeeelve a sonrojarse.

—Non, no es experto en vinos... es experto en vinos franceses —le acaricia suavemente la pierna.

—Eso es aún más extraño, ¿verdad? —el hombre trata de hacerle una broma al inglés sin que Francia se entere.

—No tiene nada de extraño porque de hecho solo soy experto en este vino —responde Inglaterra.

—El mayor experto que hay —complementa Francia.

El británico le saca la lengua, a lo que el galo le mete un pulgar a la boca.

Inglaterra se lo lame de una manera un tanto... inapropiada, con los ojos cerrados, por suerte nadie de la mesa que le conozca puede creerse que esté haciendo eso en público, así que parpadean incrédulos.

Francia le acaricia un poco la mejilla, entrecerrando los ojos y llevándose él el dedo babeado a sus labios, limpiándolo con más babas sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

El inglés aparta la cara, sonrojado, pero sonriendo, sin poder aguantarle la mirada. El francés sonríe vencedor, cerrándole un ojo al primero que nota que les mira en la mesa, dándole otro trago a su copa de vino.

Y les traen el primer plato mientras en la mesa se comenta de nuevo sobre la ceremonia.

Francia se encarga de criticar para él en bajito los vestidos y atuendos de la mitad de las invitadas, indicando que seguramente son inglesas y esa es la causa de que sean tan horrendos.

Inglaterra se encarga de recordarle que el novio es francés. Francia le señala vestidos de las mujeres que ve que supone que son francesas indicándole que ellas si tienen buen gusto.

—No puedes saber si son francesas o inglesas —protesta devorando la comida y cinco segundos antes de acabarse el plato se da cuenta de algo dejando de comer.

—Sí que puedo, yo conozco a mi gente —se inventa notando que deja de comer y levantando una ceja—. Quoi?

—Esta comida está rara —comenta sinceramente.

—¿Rara? —pregunta mirando su plato y dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo que ha estado comiendo, así de embobado está mi pequeño.

—No sabe cómo siempre.

—¿Como siempre? —pregunta levantando las cejas—. Ehm... ¿cómo sabe siempre, sueles venir a este sitio a comer?

—¿Eh? —mira alrededor notando que no sabe cómo siempre porque siempre la prepara Francia y hoy, obviamente, no.

—Es Rôti de Porc à la Dijonnaise, este plato te gusta mucho... —le mira y sonríe un poquito.

—No, que va. Pero hoy está mejor que de normal —le pica levantando la barbilla y mirándole de reojo.

—No es verdad... has dicho que está raraaa... y eso es porque no la he preparado YO —infiere riéndose.

—¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! —miente. Francia se ríe otra vez y le aprieta la pierna.

—Cher... no hay nada de qué avergonzarte...

—No me avergüenza, es que tú eres un presumido y te saco de tu error —replica.

—Es que... adora mi comida y eso le avergüenza —explica el francés al resto de comensales.

—Of course not, es que se cree el mejor cocinero porque hace unas hamburguesas que no son malas y los niños le dicen que cocina muy bien —replica también para ellos sin hacerles ni caso y eso que llevan toda la comida preguntándole cosas.

—Créanme que no solamente sé hacer hamburguesas... soy el mejor cocinero de todo el país y nadie lo duda más que él.

—¿A caso se ha visto alguna persona honesta y sensata en la tierra franca?

El francés hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—Alguno ha visto a algún anglais que no sea un tramposo embuste... —nota que no hay un solo francés en la mesa y carraspea. Inglaterra sonríe triunfador.

—Montoneros también —le sonríe al inglés recargándosele un poco encima refiriéndose a que está en desventaja contra los demás porque son muchos aliados... es como un reproche en modo "si fuera uno por uno podría, pero si van así, es imposible".

Inglaterra levanta el brazo para que se le eche sobre el pecho en un movimiento suuuuuper raro, pero al parecer está ahora en plan "après le". Francia se ríe más, acercándose bastante a él, claro que echándose sobre su pecho ya que se lo permite, incluso rozándole la mejilla con los labios.

Y les traen el postre, para no variar.

El francés hace los ojos en blanco, separándose del inglés aunque hoy está de tan buen humor que hasta le hace gracia el asunto, protestando en voz alta sobre cómo es que los meseros deberían ser suizos para ser prudentes, en lugar de franceses... que sirven para tareas más elevadas como la cocina.

El británico le imita haciendo ñañañañaña en casi un susurro, el galo le mira de reojo tomando su cuchara dispuesto a atacar la creme brulee de pistache que les han puesto enfrente. Sonríe de lado, toma un bocado y se gira al inglés, cuchara en mano, acercándosela, que parpadea y le mira sonrojándose al intuir lo que pretende, pero realmente lo pretende, porque le acerca la cuchara aún más, entreabriendo los labios y sacando un poco la lengua.

Inglaterra entreabre los labios y entrecierra los ojos. La cuchara se aproxima a su boca leeeeeentamente hasta que se recarga con suavidad en su labio inferior que se abre con facilidad al tacto mientras TODA la mesa los mira con las cejas levantadas

El francés saca un poquito más la lengua y abre más los labios mientras mete la cuchara a la boca del inglés. Y no me extraña que les miren con las cejas levantadas, si estos dos idiotas son capaces de hacer una escena digna de película porno con una cuchara.

Inglaterra nota que se escurre la crema así que saca la lengua para lamerla y Francia se lame a sí mismo el labio en imitación del inglés.

El de ojos verdes se sonroja al notarlo, está bastante mono, le responden con una sonrisa sincera y alguien golpea la copa porque van a empezar los brindis.

El francés sale del idilio mirando hacia el lugar de donde viene el sonido y levantando las cejas al ver cómo les miran. Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte al notar que hay más gente y se cubre la cara con el flequillo intentando fundirse con su silla.

Francia se ríe un poquito buscándole la mano al inglés por debajo del mantel, que se la da mientras escuchan a la gente hablar antes de soltarle un momento.

Los ojos azules le miran de reojo cuando le suelta. Inglaterra trastea por debajo de la mesa y cuando vuelve a darle la mano, tiene la alianza puesta otra vez. Francia la siente por fría y sonríe más, tocándose su propia alianza.

* * *

_Bueno, alguien pidió que se la pusiera de nuevo. Bien, deseo concedido._


	10. Chapter 10

Repentinamente, uno de los miembros más viejos del parlamento, que está sentado a la derecha de Inglaterra, se pone de pie.

—Apreciaríamos unas breves palabras de nuestro máximo representante en esta sala —indica formalmente.

—What? —Inglaterra que es tomado de improvisto echándole miraditas a Francia, se sonroja.

El hombre le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Inglaterra para que se ponga de pie, recargándose en su bastón para volverse a sentar, satisfecho. Francia se ríe un poco, medio embobado, he de decirlo... y nervioso.

—No, no, no... I'm sorry, but... —la mirada de la baronesa lo fulmina porque no le ha visto en la ceremonia y además ha llegado tarde al convite—. Es que no tengo nada preparado... —sigue excusándose cada vez más bajito, así que de ahí lo aprendió Canadá.

—Tu siempre puedes hacerlo bien, mon amour...

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y como se siente un poco forzado por todos se pone de pie, soltando la mano de Francia, que se la aprieta suavemente antes de que se la suelte y se ponga de pie. Sonríe, porque el inglés habla muy bien y está seguro que quedará satisfecho.

El británico se toma unos segundos para pensar en qué decir. El galo se echa atrás en la silla tomando su copa, concentrado.

—Hoy, ha pasado algo insólito y... maravilloso —confiesa—. Y yo suelo actuar no hablando al respecto y destruyéndolo torpemente —trata de hacer un chiste, algunos se ríen—. Estoy seguro que Jane me odiaría por esto si pudiera oírme —se refiere a Jane Austen—. Puesto que odiaba que dijera ser el más torpe en cuestión de hablar sobre el amor. Ella decía que mi corazón es puro y fiel a sí mismo —cambia el peso de pie sin mirar a Francia—. Por un asunto relacionado con el devenir inalterable a través de los tiempos y debido a ello, siempre que lo utilice para hablar saldrán cosas hermosas —se humedece los labios—. Lo que ha pasado hoy en Notre Dame me llenado como nada lo había hecho nunca, porque ese es, yo creo la simple finalidad del amor que siempre pretende complicarse. Espero de todo corazón que seáis dichosos —les brinda a los novios.

Francia sonríe idiotamente y si no aplaude es porque está muy ocupado en buscar un pañuelo para limpiarse los ojos y la nariz porque las palabras le han parecido absolutamente hermosas y le han llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón.

Inglaterra se sienta rojo como un tomate porque no ha hablado de los novios ni una sola vez y tiene esa sensación de que todos lo saben.

El francés espera unos cuantos segundos a que nadie mire al inglés y todos dejen de aplaudir, antes de echársele casi encima a abrazarle, de manera bastante cursi, por cierto, en modo "hablas precioso... Cheeeer... Tu... La luz de mi vida... t'aimeeee..."

El británico se asusta cuando se le echa encima por esos problemas que tiene que Francia se emocione cuando dice cosas que además son sinceras. El galo se tarda en recuperar la compostura y luego se pasa un rato largo después teniendo que limpiarse periódicamente el borde de los ojos cada vez que se acuerda.

—Y lo que hicimos nosotros no fue del todo abominable —añade Inglaterra para el francés como si hubiera estado hablando de la boda realmente.

Francia se ríe y le da un golpecito en el pecho con la mano abierta recargándose sobre él. Inglaterra se ríe y le deja, abrazándole un poquito.

Mientras que los novios son llamados a la pista para hacer su primer baile. A Francia le brillan los ojos y le mira de reojo. Inglaterra le mira y niega con la cabeza porque aun así, sigue siendo el convite de los novios y tienen que abrir el baile ellos solos.

Francia se ríe bajito pensando que bueno, que no esperaba realmente bailar antes que nadie, pero sí que espera bailar después. Le acaricia un poco la pierna.

—¿Vas a bailar conmigo? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—No —miente sin mirarle, el francés sonríe.

—Vaya, qué malo...

—Yes —sonríe orgulloso.

—¿Así de malo has sido siempre? —le da un beso en la mandíbula.

—Y más... —sigue cínico. El francés le da otro beso en la mejilla, estirándose un poco para acercarse a sus labios y acaricia un poco más su pierna.

Empieza a ponerse un poco nervioso intentando apartarle pero él e resiste, sonriendo cínica y malignamente. Así que pelean un poco en la silla, mientras Inglaterra se sonroja

—Te estas sonrojando —advierte Francia sonriendo maligno.

—No! —responde intentando capturarle las manos y apartarle la cara todo a la vez.

—Ouiiii —se ríe un poquito impidiendo que le capture una de las manos, acariciándole el abdomen con ella.

—Nooo —suelta la mano capturada para ir a por la otra... Otra mano que es estratégicamente colocada sobre las regiones vitales del inglés, escondidas más o menos bajo la mesa y la reacción es más o menos la misma, soltar la mano para ir a por la otra mientras se sonroja más y se pone histérico.

El francés se ríe pensando que eso siempre, siempre funciona.

—No! Stop! Stop!

—No! Stop! Stop! —le imita en inglés, bajito, riendo más sin detenerse.

Inglaterra acaba protegiéndose con sus propias manos con Francia muerto de risa, con la frente en su pecho, prácticamente echado sobre él.

—¡No es divertido! —protesta.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta sin dejar de reír—. Te ves lindísimo sonrojado e histérico y SIEEEMPRE funciona.

—¡No es verdad! —chilla.

Francia levanta la cara y le mira a los ojos, sonriendo, él le mira también, muy nervioso

—Creo que ya podemos bailar... non? —pregunta tocándole nariz con nariz un instante antes de girarse a la pista, sonriendo, pero el británico aprieta los ojos porque no está seguro de querer levantarse.

—Ehm...

Francia sonríe más aun, malignillo, mirándole de reojo.

—Podemos esperar el tiempo que necesites... Piensa en bosques tranquilos, en dragones... NO pienses en moi.

—¡No necesito nada de tiempo! ¡No estoy pensando en ti! —miente en un chillido.

El galo se ríe de buena gana mirándole a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla. Él inglés se sonroja más porque sus caricias no ayudan.

—Quizás debería ir al baño antes de ir a la pista.

—What?

—Creo que mi presencia aquí te preocupa —sigue sonriendo cínicamente acariciándole otra vez la mejilla y un poquito el cuello.

—¡No me preocupa! shut up! ¡No me pasa nada!

—Entonces vamos a la pista —se humedece los labios haciendo amago de levantarse.

—NO! —se asusta soltándose el asunto y abrazándole para que no se separe.

El francés levanta las cejas y sonríe mirándole de reojo cuando nota que le abraza. Se acurruca un poco en el abrazo incluso.

—Bien... esperemos entonces —concede.

—¡No! Estoy bien —protesta porque está muy cerca, es decir, notándole demasiado cerca. Él cierra los ojos azules y suspira.

—Adoro este día en general, pero hoy está siendo absolutamente perfecto —señala sonriendo de lado.

—Eh? —vacila por que no se esperaba eso.

—Quizás despierte mañana y descubra que llevo toda la noche soñando —agrega.

Los ojos verdes parpadean mirándole. Entreabre un ojo azul. Inglaterra sonríe maligno y le pellizca la nariz con fuerza.

—Auuuuu! —insertar grito de nena que le hace sonreír más. Le suelta y este se lleva la mano a la nariz y frunce el ceño haciendo muecas.

—¿Ves? no duermes, solo eres tonto —se ríe.

—No soy tonto... tú eres un bestia —arreito en el pecho con el puño cerrado, con la otra mano aún en la nariz.

Inglaterra se levanta de repente esperando tirarle al suelo y lo hace bastante, en realidad, yéndose un poco de espaldas y teniendo que detenerse de la mesa y del mantel.

—JA! torpe!

—Eso no es ser torpe, es tener un marido bestia —suelta absolutamente sin pensar.

Inglaterra se sonroja con lo del marido, porque aún no se hace a la idea y se pone nervioso. Francia parpadea, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, sorprendido por completo.

—Y-Yo... no... pe-pensé, no sé qué... —balbucea estirándose la ropa.

—¡No puedes decirlo!

—Lo sé... losélosélosé... Je... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y traga saliva, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo para ver si alguien le escuchó pero hace rato que como ellos no le hacen caso a nadie, nadie les hace caso. Suelta el aire al notarlo, poniéndose una mano en la cintura y mirando al inglés aun con una mano en el pelo. Sonríe un poco—. Eso... pasó solo.

—No puede pasar —le señala con el dedo.

—Lo sé, es... je... je suis desole —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

Sonríe un poquito con eso y el francés se rasca un poco la cabeza y suspira otra vez, mirándole.

—Nadie nos oyó, venga... no es TAN grave.

—Es MUY grave —sonríe igual.

—No es taan grave —se le acerca con una mano extendida para que se la tome, sonriendo un poco al verle sonreír, pero a la vez sin estar seguro de que no haga un drama, conociéndole.

—Of course lo es. Y por eso ahora mereces un castigo.

—No quiero un castigo —protesta un poquito.

—Ah, haberlo pensado antes...

—Pero lo hice sin querer.

—Es no es una excusa.

—Sí que lo es, no pensé... además es a lo que estábamos jugando en la mañana.

—Por eso el castigo, así lo pensarás a la próxima.

—¿Y qué castigo tienes en mente...?

—I don't know, puede que me vaya a bailar con alguien más mientras miras...

Francia abre la boca cómicamente por un instante, luego la cierra y frunce un poquito el ceño.

—Ya, claro, como tú sueles irte a bailar...

—Pues... —se da la vuelta y le pide bailar a la primera mujer que pasa... que se niega.

Francia se ríe un poco sin poder evitarlo, abrazándole por la espalda.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No te rías! —protesta

—Mon petit lapin que no tiene suerte...

—¡Es tu culpa porque me abrazas y no quieren por eso!

—Te abrazo porque eres mío.

—¡Pero así no me dejas!

—¿De verdad quieres bailar con alguien más? —pregunta.

—Pues es tu castigo —explica sin responder.

—No me gusta el castigo —le empuja un poco.

—Pues haberlo pensado antes —replica riéndose y acercándosele de nuevo.

Le saca la lengua y me encanta porque están en un sitio lleno de gente y no le hacen caso prácticamente a NADIE. El inglés se ríe más intentando tomársela.

—Nooon —se tapa la boca.

Se ríe aun intentándolo.

—Noooon! —dos pasos atrás con la boca tapada con las manos—. Vamos a bailar, anda.

—Noo —le persigue y le abraza para que no se escape.

—¡Pero tú dijisteeee! —se deja abrazar sin soltarse la boca, recargándosele encima.

—Yo no dijeeeeee —le imita abrazándole de la cintura con una mano y con la otra intentando que quite las manos de la boca.

—Pues debiste haberlo dicho —se quita una y luego la otra. Aprieta los labios, el inglés le da un beso rápido en ellos.

—Pero no.

Francia le abraza del cuello y sonríe estúpidamente con el beso.

—Porque eres un tontoooo —canturrea mientras empieza a mover las caderas para bailar.

—No soy un tonto en lo absoluto, mira que tan listo soy que he conseguido lo imposible contigo —echa un poco la cabeza atrás y le mira con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Lo imposible?

—Oui... —sonríe más, evidentemente moviendo las caderas junto con él y abrazándole más, recostándose en su hombro.

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso —susurra, sin dejar de moverse.

—Yo creo que sí lo sabes bien —sonríe y le besa la mejilla.

Le mira de reojo porque no sabe a qué se refiere.

—Eso... hoy... sobre Notre Dame... —susurra suavemente al ver que no está convencido.

—Oh... —se revuelve un poquito.

—Y además estás bailando conmigo —agrega bajando una de las manos que tiene en el cuello del inglés, tomándolo él de la cintura para llevarle, haciendo que den una vuelta—. Y me has dado un beso.

—¡No te he dado un beso! —protesta dejándole hacer.

—Bien, ¿quieres darme uno ahora? —pregunta haciendo que den otra vuelta y complicando un poco más los pasos.

—No... —le sigue sin demasiados problemas.

—Este es nuestro primer baile —sonríe cerrando los ojos y tratando de identificar la canción que está sonando.

—¡NO! —se sobresalta de repente deteniéndose y empujándole para que le suelte.

Francia le mira tenso dando un paso atrás con los brazos medio en alto aun en posición de baile y no se puede decir que de una u otra manera no esperara este momento tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta en un susurro.

—No... no —responde muy serio, mirándole.

—Pero si no dije nada... —se defiende pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Ve... ve a por algo de beber, please —pide.

—Pero solo dije que era el primer baile... de la noche, a eso me refería —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco, pensando que no le va a dejar decir nada nunca al respecto de esto al parecer. Suspira.

—Ve —insiste.

—Vaaale, vale... —ojos en blanco otra vez, yendo hacia la barra a pedirse algo doble.

Inglaterra se larga corriendo hacia el otro lado. Francia se pide un cognac en la barra y empieza a calentarlo buscando al inglés con la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

_Inglaterra, en el fondo, es un romántico empedernido, pero que bien habla el cabrón._


	11. Chapter 11

Inglaterra es taaaaaaaaan cursi de ir y pedir a la orquesta que toquen quelqu'n m'a dit como cuando estuvieron en la feria.

El francés bebe unos traguitos de cognac, medio de malitas, mirando a la pista, recargado en la barra, con la copa en la mano, escucha la voz de su ex-primera dama y le toma unos cuantos segundos de incluso tararear un poco la canción, el darse cuenta de lo que está oyendo. Vaya obra de la casualidad... ¿o no? Se relame los labios.

Inglaterra se acerca mirando al suelo, sonrojado y con cara de circunstancias. El francés abre los ojos un poquito impresionado y deja su copa en la barra, poniéndose nerviosito.

—Oui —suelta de repente Francia remembrando algo que ya hizo alguna vez... hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos muchos años, en otro ataque de impulso.

—What? —le mira.

—Ehh... lo que dijiste...

—No dije... nada.

—Lo pensaste... venías a... sacarme a bailar, yo lo sé —protesta

—¡No! —chilla sonrojándose. Francia se muerde el labio riñéndose a si mismo por echarlo a perder.

—Eh... s-sigue lo que hacías, venga —cierra los ojos.

—No, ahoranoquiero —se revuelve SUPER NERVIOSO.

—Pero yo sí.

—¿Sí, qué?

—Sí quiero bailar esta canción contigo... —susurra. Inglaterra se sonroja y vacila—. Se va a terminar...

—Ok, ok! —protesta apretando los ojos. En un instante tiene a Francia arrastrándole otra vez a la pista—. Waaaaah!

Dos segundos más tarde están en un baile de esos en los que si no ocupan el mismo lugar exacto en el espacio es porque es físicamente imposible, pero Francia le tiene casi abrazado como pulpo.

Inglaterra tiembla pensando que esto ha sido una mala idea. Francia le canta al oído el coro y él se pone aún más nervioso. Le besa la oreja entre frases, moviendo la cadera y repagándosele cada vez más si es que eso es posible (siendo Francia, en términos generales) pero no es un buen momento, porque está histérico.

Cuando la canción está por terminar, abre los ojos y se le separa un poco, poniéndole las dos manos en los hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta suavemente.

Inglaterra le mira desconsolado porque está muy nervioso.

—Eh, eh... no está pasando nada —sonríe y mira un poco hacia el resto de los invitados, cada uno en su asunto—. Nadie nos está viendo.

Aprieta los ojos porque los demás no le estaban preocupando, si no Francia y la exposición.

—Sólo estás bailando conmigo —presiona y sonríe de lado—, una canción muy linda además.

—¡Yo la ODIO!

—No me extraña, es muy romántica y cursi para ti.

—Y te odio a ti también —replica calmándose un poco.

—Bien, eso lo hemos sabido siempre —hace los ojos en blanco pero sonríe.

El británico sigue inseguro, el galo le mira y se le acerca un poco más.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?, sigues tenso mon petit lapin...

—Lo dices para que me calle.

—Non, lo digo porque creo que en realidad me odias en parte... igual que me quieres. Odias que cause estas cosas en ti, odias ponerte nervioso, odias que te guste.

—No, sí te odio.

—Y también me quieres.

—No!

—Eso no fue lo que me dijiste hace un rato sobre la catedral de Notre Dame —susurra en su oído.

Aprieta los ojos verdes porque está muy agobiado porque se siente muy expuesto y se lo ha dicho y demostrado demasiadas veces hoy. Francia parpadea al notar el apretón de ojos, pensando que quizás se está extralimitando. Le abraza con fuerza.

—¿Crees que podamos ir a algún lugar antes de cenar?

—Noquieroircontigo.

—Si quieres ir conmigo... de hecho creo que ya hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo. Venga, vamos a escurrirnos por la puerta sin que nos vean...

El británico le mira de reojo, el galo le besa rápidamente en los labios. Sigue nervioso, lo siento... no pasa nada, lo que ocurre es que el proceso de desnerviosismo toma tiempo y habitualmente requiere en primer lugar que estén solos.

De hecho es que está nervioso por Francia no por el público pero es imposible de resolverse con público y en realidad Francia no lo sabe... lo supone, pero siempre está mezclado con el público, ahora que salgan y que siga nervioso será la comprobación absoluta de que no está nervioso por el público e intentará resolverlo de la manera más simple.

Así que salen... porque Inglaterra le sigue y... sigue nervioso. Francia le empuja hasta que pasan al lado de su mesa, que sorprendentemente está vacía ya que todos están hablando en otras mesas, toma la botella vacía que está al lado del asiento de Inglaterra y mientras caminan al coche y le mira de reojo nota que, en efecto... sigue nervioso.

¿Que por qué se lleva la botella? Realmente no lo parece... pero Francia a veces colecciona recuerdos, en un álbum de fotos, cosas pequeñas y simples de guardar. Así que bueno, camino al coche le mira de reojo y le abraza de los hombros, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Allô.

Se vuelve otra vez mirándole de reojo, sonrojado, el francés le revuelve un poco el pelo de la nuca con una mano.

—¡Eh! —protesta

—¿Estás bien?

—Of course!

—Yo estoy contento —admite abrazándole por la espalda.

Inglaterra bufa. Francia levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo... tanta negación, tanta tensión en toooodo el baile, sólo podía significar algo, y era que el inglesito estaba realmente histérico ya que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarle.

—Había pensado en pasar por tu regalo antes de la cena...

El británico parpadea y ahora si le mira. El galo sonríe al notarlo.

—Hay uno en concreto que —mira de lado—, bueno, creo que aplica bien al día de hoy.

—What?

—Ahora lo verás... ¿a qué hora es la reserva de la cena? ¿Dará tiempo de ir a mi casa?

—Pues... la cena es a las ocho y son las cinco y media... —aprieta los ojos—. Y he vuelto a saltarme el té.

—Quizás podamos tomar té por ahí... es más... no tenemos que ir a casa aún, guardaré tu regalo para la noche... uno de ellos. Vamos al Louvre.

El inglés levanta una ceja.

—¿A qué? —pregunta dirigiéndose hacia allí igual.

—No vamos a ir al Louvre como tal, está muy cerca del Louvre... Venga —le sonríe poniéndose un poquitito nervioso por su parte del regalo. En realidad era algo más o menos simple y más o menos idiota y... bueno, después de hoy, se prestaba aún más. Sonríe mirando por la ventana de manera especialmente atenta. Cuando están a un par de cuadras de llegar al estacionamiento del Louvre...

—Espera... ¡Espera! ¡Para!

El inglés se detiene asustado pensando que hay alguna ancianita o algo. El francés abre la puerta del coche y casi se la llevan por un momento, pero la entrecierra otra vez y mira al inglés, sonriendo.

—What the hell! —grita, porque es el Rolls.

—Te veo en la esquina de la quai françoi miterrand y la rue de l'almiral de coligny en diez minutos... Justo en la esquina donde hay un café de techo rojo —indica bajándose del coche.

—What?

—Te veo en la esqui... —casi le vuelan el atractivo porque como la puerta del pasajero está del lado de la calle, pasan muy cerca de el —... en la esquina sureste del museo, cher. Sobre La seine y el museo, antes del pont du carrousel —insiste.

—Ok, Ok, get lost! —le corta preocupado por el coche.

—¡Diez minutos! ¡Y no te vayas a ir a casa ni nada! —grita sin pensar antes que nada. Cierra la puerta y corre un poco por delante del coche hacia la acera.

Inglaterra le mira irse y piensa en seguirle. Francia camina unos pasos por la acera antes de mirarle de reojo esperando que se vaya.

El inglés le mira y cuando nota que se vuelve mira por el retrovisor y pone el intermitente fingiendo ir a incorporarse a la marcha y vinieran coches... ahora la calle está desierta.

El francés espera unos instantes y se mete por una puerta de una tienda que tiene palas, cubos y tridentes, con un letrero de "Quincaillerie" en la parte de afuera, que quiere decir ferretería.

El británico mira alrededor un poco y se acerca parando en doble fila, mirando dentro de la tienda. El galo alega con el vendedor haciendo algún aspaviento con la mano y luego sonríe, mostrándole su alianza. Habla un poco más en lo que el vendedor le trae algo no muy grande. El francés lo ve y pide otra cosa, que van a buscar y la traen, eso segundo parece un bolígrafo o un palito. El francés asiente y le guardan todo en una bolsa de plástico. Paga un poco de dinero y sale.

Inglaterra le espía y en el momento que sale se hunde en el asiento para que no le vea, como si un Rolls Royce pudiera pasar desapercibido. Francia levanta las cejas al ver el rolls aún estacionado ahí y esconde el paquete en su espalda, acercándose al coche.

El británico entra en pánico y acelera el coche al notar que le ha descubierto, justo cuando se le pone rojo el semáforo. El galo sonríe y alcanza al coche dándole la vuelta y parándose enfrente. Cruza los brazos.

Inglaterra se sonroja, sonríe culpable y saluda con la mano. Francia hace los ojos en blanco sonriendo de lado y yendo al lugar del copiloto. Intenta abrir la puerta. Baja la ventanilla pero no abre la puerta.

—I'm sorry, no puedo llevarte, tengo una cita importante en... —se mira el reloj—. Siete minutos. Aunque seguro llega tarde.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso, ¿cómo no vas a abrirme? —"protesta" intentando botar el seguro sin siquiera encontrarlo.

—No, no, en serio, ahora estoy ocupado, pero si me dices cuanto cobras por un completo quizás vuelvo luego... —le abre.

—¿Cu-Cuánto cobro? —levanta las cejas abriendo la puerta, sorprendido con eso.

Inglaterra se sonroja y aparta la cara porque era una broma. Francia se ríe un poco porque si la entendió, sólo le pareció sorprendente que el la hiciera.

—Me espiabas, por cierto...

—No... Estaba buscando aparcamiento —miente—. ¿Qué has comprado?

—Una parte de tu regalo —sonríe.

—Mmmm... ¿Vas a montarlo luego?

—Non. Esta es sólo... La parte simbólica.

El inglés le mira sin entender, porque esperaba alguna pista sobre lo que es.

—Ahora lo verás. Da vuelta aquí y aparca en cuanto puedas.

—Eso intento, aparcar en cuanto pueda, pero esta ciudad no se deja —protesta y al girar la calle hay como cinco sitios libres... Inglaterra refunfuña—. Igual prefiero meterlo al parking.

—No le va a pasar nada, obviamente... Esta zona es muy segura.

—Ya, pero este coche es muy bonito... —por suerte para todos excepto para sostener la excusa de Inglaterra de que no le estaba espiando si no buscando aparcamiento, hay uno antes de girar por la siguiente calle, se mete.

—Veo que en verdad no había donde estacionarse —el francés se ríe un poco al bajarse del coche.

—Shut up! ¡Es tu culpa! —protesta.

—¿Por hacer cosas extrañas y llamativas como comprar tu regalo en una ferretería?

—Yes! —exclama sin pensar—. ¡No! —rectifica demasiado tarde. Francia se ríe tomándole de la mano.

—Eso es porque todo lo que yo hago te parece fascinante.

—¡No es verdad! —miente—. ¡Te espío porque eres mi enemigo! —¿quién hablaba de autoculparse?

—¿Ves? Admites fácilmente que me espías todo el tiempo... Porque te parezco fascinante.

—¡No me pareces fascinante! ¡Y no te espío todo el tiempo!

—Acabas de decir que lo haces —sonríe mientras caminan a lo largo del Sena.

—¡No! ¡Tú tergiversas mis palabras! —replica andando a su lado sin soltarle la mano.

—Dijiste claramente "te espío porque te amo" —le mira de reojo.

—WHAAAAT? —se sonroja de golpe.

El francés se ríe un poco apretándole la mano y entrando a un café.

—¡Yo nunca diría algo como eso! —protesta el inglés entrando tras él.

—Eso es cierto —admite acercándose a la barra y pidiendo un café y un té negro para llevar.

—¿Para llevar? —pregunta al notarlo y mira dónde están sin estar muy seguro de cómo han llegado.

—Oui... ¿Sabes...? En un vasito —bromea mirándole de reojo.

—Why?

—Porque vamos a otro lugar a caminar —sonríe—. Es cerca .

—Where? —pregunta sacando para para pagar.

—Ahora verás... Tiene que ver con tu regalo —sonríe.

—¡Eso dices pero no me explicas! —protesta.

—Es una SORPRESA, cher... —toma su café y el té del inglés esperando a que pague. Se ha guardado la bolsa en el bolsillo interior del saco. El británico hace los trámites y le sigue, tomando el té que le pasa y dándole la mano de nuevo.

* * *

_En una ferretería ¿Ya sabes de qué se trata? Por cierto, qelqu'n m'a dit es un spoiler de Mediterraneamente XD_


	12. Chapter 12

—Esto es algo más o menos nuevo aquí... Pero me parece algo muy romántico.

Levanta una ceja superpoblada y le mira de reojo dándole un sorbito a su té. El galo se detiene a unos metros del Pont des arts, por donde gente va y viene a pie y hay bastante movimiento en realidad. Le acerca una mano a la cara y sonríe.

—¿Quieres tu regalo?

—No —sonríe de lado, a lo que Francia niega con la cabeza y hace los ojos en blanco, sonriendo de lado.

—Siempre empeñado en destruir cada una de mis ilusiones —saca la bolsa del interior de su saco y un plumón grueso, negro y de los indelebles, que se ha colgado en la camisa—. En realidad... Es posible que digas que es una cursilada —le extiende el plumón para que lo tome y mete la mano en la bolsita.

Inglaterra lo sostiene mientras se sigue tomando el té y le mira con curiosidad.

—Sueles huir de cualquier representación escrita e incluso verbal de... Lo que sientes por mí —inclina la cabeza y toma aire—. Y eso a veces me cuesta... Trabajo.

El inglés cambia el peso de pie y se sonroja un poco, dejando de sonreír tanto.

—Aun así, yo... Soy un cursi, en realidad —se ríe un poco de su mismo—. Un cursi a ratos demasiado idealista y romántico al que le gustan las representaciones de cosas —saca de la bolsa un candado con dos llaves—. ¿Sabes que les ha dado por hacer en el puente?

Traga saliva y con sus ojos verdes mira las barandillas del puente sabiendo más o menos de qué va esto.

—Quizás esto es más algo que me hace ilusión a mí de lo que te hace a ti... Sólo se trata de poner nuestro nombre y... —se siente un poco ridículo, aunque no es la primera vez que tallan su nombre en un árbol o en una piedra... se rasca la mejilla pensando por un momento que quizás esto es más un regalo para sí mismo que para el inglés. Se muerde el labio.

Inglaterra le mira, sonrojadito. Francia vacila cambiando de un pie al otro, porque después de las demás propuestas del día y de la alianza que llevan en la mano, un candado suena a pareja de catorce años.

—¿Q-Quieres poner un candado conmigo en la reja? —pregunta sonriendo un poquito de lado, otra vez con ese asomo de timidez que sólo deja ver en muy contadas ocasiones.

—¿Y las... llaves? —susurra y aparta la cara sin responder, sonrojándose más.

—Hay... Dos —sonríe un poco más—, tú te llevas la mía y yo... La tuya.

—¿La... tuya? —le mira.

—Oui, una dirá "Frog" y la otra "Rosbif"... —se ríe un poco humedeciéndose los labios.

—Eres muy cursi —sentencia sonriendo un poco.

—Pues así te gusto —replica un poco menos seguro de lo que quisiera, aun así sonríe y se le acerca.

—No, no es verdad —le pica coqueteándole.

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Te gusto mucho! —le toca la nariz.

—¡Nah! —la arruga.

—Pues si así es cuando no te gusto... imagina que te gustara —le coquetea de vuelta lanzando el candado hacia arriba, más o menos alto, para que lo atrape y girándose al puente en lo que lo hacen.

—No me... —hace un drama con el rotulador, el té, el candado y lo que está diciendo.

El francés se ríe mirándole por encima del hombro y le cierra un ojo, caminando para buscar un lugar donde poner su candado.

El inglés le saca la lengua cuando consigue haber ordenado los malabares, haciendo que se ría más, dándole un trago al café.

—Je t'aime —suelta bastante fuerte después del traguito.

—Shut up!

—No quiero... Je t'aime.

—You tosser!

—El mayor tosser de la historia. Aun así, je t'aime!

—¡Pues yo a ti no! ¡Tonto! ¡Feo!

—Un tonto feo que... T'aime!

—¡Me da iguaaaal!

—Bien... Aun así, je t'aime —se gira hacia él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, caminando de espaldas y abriendo los brazos.

—What are you doing? —levanta una ceja.

—Te estoy diciendo que te quiero. Te quiero mucho, muchísimo —sonríe y se le empañan los ojos.

Inglaterra se sonroja, se da la vuelta y se pone escribir en el candado, a escondidas. Francia levanta las cejas y se acerca a él por la espalda, tratando de ver que hace en uno de esos movimientos que ambos hacen desde que no levantaban un palmo del suelo.

—Ah! —se esconde más, poniéndose en cuclillas.

El galo se pone de puntas y se agacha tratando de ver, pero el británico lo tapa con la mano y le mira en plan "sé que me estás espiando", a lo que él pone cara de inocente.

—Shoo, shoo —le echa—. ¿Encontraste un lugar?

—Ehh... O-Oui... —miente—. ¿Qué estás poniendo? ¿Algo feo?

—Yes.

—¡Eso no vale!

—Why not? —sonríe travieso.

—Porque te traje aquí a hacer algo bonito, ¡no feo!

—Aaaah... haberlo pensado antes —se ríe y se vuelve a escribir.

—¿Vas a poner un candado que diga algo feo? ¡Eso es horrible!

—¡Entonces será un candado de burla a todos los candados cursis!

—Pero vamos a tener un candado de burla y este no era un candado se burla...

—Sí que lo va a ser —sonríe poniéndose de pie. Francia extiende una mano hacia el con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—Dámelo.

—No, vas a leerlo si lo hago —le da una palmada.

—¡Pues es mi candado de amour contigo!

—And? —nervioso por ese asunto de amor, como siempre.

—¡Tengo que leerlo! ¡Y escribir yo algo!

—Why?

—Pues... Es nuestro.

—Well —hace un gesto desinteresado y se vuelve buscando un lugar donde ponerlo.

—Yo pondré algo al reverso —le toma del hombro para detenerle.

Inglaterra niega, sonrojándose.

—¿No puedo leerlo? ¿Por?

—No quiero.

—¿Por?

Se sonroja más y no responde. El francés le mira a los ojos y sonríe sinceramente.

—No! Shutup! —chilla.

—No lo leo, pero. He de escribir algo yo.

—¡Sí lo vas a leer!

—Me gustaría leerlo… Oui —sonríe metiéndole una mano en el pelo.

—¡Pues no! Dime que quieres escribir y yo lo escribo —propone.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se le echa encima al inglés intentando quitarle el candado. Inglaterra rueda por el suelo del puente con Francia encima. Café y te salen volando.

—¡Quiero! ¡Déjame ver que has puestooooo!

—¡Noooo!

—Oui... ¿Por qué non?

—Porque no —se hace bolita en el suelo alrededor del candado, Francia se le echa encima intentando meter la mano para quitarle el candado... E Inglaterra es el úuuunico que consigue esto, porque además se aprieta más bolita moviéndose para que no le alcance.

—Pero es que este es un candado de los doooos —chillonea.

—Noooooo.

Francia se sienta a su lado, un poquito sin aliento y se cruza de brazos.

—Debes haber escrito algo bonito.

Abre un ojo verde y le mira, se sonroja.

—¿Te gusta a ti que yo te diga cosas bonitas? —pregunta acariciándole el pelo.

—¡No! —miente apretándose otra vez.

—A mí me gusta decírtelas —susurra acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la cabeza—. Aunque no me las creas a veces.

Inglaterra tiembla en el suelo y una chica que pasa por ahí casi se tropieza con ellos, mirándoles.

—Ehh... Pardon, Pardon —Francia le sonríe a la chica y abraza un poquito a Inglaterra—. Es mi culpa.

Inglaterra se esconde haciéndose bolita en el abrazo de Francia. La chica les mira un poco con cara de sorpresa, y el francés le acaricia la espalda haciéndole un gesto muuuuuuy sutil a la chica para que siga andando.

Ella lo hace aun mirándoles de reojo. Cuando ya se ha ido, habiendo notado que sus pasos no se han escuchado realmente porque trae zapatillas deportivas, Francia sonríe un poco.

—Oui, es que él escribió algo bonito para mí en el candado y no me lo quiere enseñar.

—Noooo! —grita Inglaterra deshaciendo la bolita.

Francia se ríe mirándole.

—Git! —le da un golpe en el pecho, este se ríe más poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

—Oui, soy tu git...

—¿Dónde lo pongo entonces?

—¿No quieres de verdad que yo le ponga nada? —le mira y se recarga un poco en el barandal de puente.

—¿Qué quieres poner?

—Pues mi parte del trato.

—Yo lo escribo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a leerme lo que has puesto?

—No.

—¿Y cómo voy a enterarme?

—Pues... no lo harás, o lo harás otro día que vengas tú solo y lo mires.

—Te da vergüenza —le sonríe un poquito.

—NO! —miente.

—Bien... Te dictaré lo mío —se lo piensa unos instantes de expectación—. ¿Qué has puesto tú? Es decir...

—No te lo voy a decir.

—¿Mi nombre?

—¿Eso quieres poner?

—¿Tú pusiste mi nombre?

—No te lo voy a decir.

—Venga, ¡al menos dime eso! ¿Has puesto "Frog"? ¿Has puesto algo horrible que me va a enfadar?

—¡No te lo voy a decir!

—Déjame verlo... —extiende la mano y le mira desconsolado.

—¡No! Deja de pedírmelo.

—No voy a venir otro día —ilusionado esperando encontrar algo lindo—, a leer como dices que soy más asqueroso que el vómito del diablo.

—Entonces directamente no vengas.

—Rosbif —parpadea sorprendido por la agresión, Inglaterra le mira pensando que le llama.

Francia sonríe, porque evidentemente le estaba dictando. Se le acerca y le besa en los labios. Él se sonroja sin esperarlo.

—Eres muy mono —sonríe al separarse aún con la mano en la mejilla.

—¡Deja de burlarte o no escribo nada! —protesta.

—No me estoy burlando, me pareces extremadamente hermoso.

Inglaterra le pone la mano en la boca, tapándosela, Francia le mira y trata de decir algo, pero no le deja.

El francés suspira y sonríe, llevándose un dedo al pecho y señalándoselo. Hace un movimiento indicando que su corazón palpita con fuerza. Luego le señala a él.

—What? —pregunta Inglaterra sin estar seguro del todo de lo que hace, pero aun cubriéndole la boca.

Se lleva las manos al corazón y hace un gesto que intenta decir que le da su corazón. El inglés aparta las manos.

—No te entiendo.

—Digo que je t'aime y que mi corazón es todo tuyo —sonríe.

El británico se sonroja y vuelve a taparle la boca hasta casi meterle el candado dentro. El galo levanta las cejas y los brazos, con un dedo le toca los labios. Luego le acaricia un poco la mejilla y parpadea suavizando la mirada y entrecerrando un poco los ojos

Inglaterra parpadea y traga saliva desviando la mirada hacia la mano que le acaricia. Francia le acaricia más, con el corazón un poco acelerado, tratando de decir mucho, muchísimo, solo con tocarle la cara. Él tiembla un poco volviendo a mirarle a los ojos.

El francés sonríe un poquito de lado acariciándole de nuevo, cerca del ojo y la ceja cosa que provoca que cierre ese ojo y afloje un poco las manos.

Le acaricia la nariz con un dedo de la otra mano hasta los labios, sonríe y se le acerca un poquito, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El inglés se gira para que le bese en los labios, cerrando los ojos.

Le besa los labios muy muy suavemente, claro, cerrando los ojos también. Inglaterra le devuelve el beso con las manos en su pecho y se dan uno de esos romaaaaanticos y leeeentos. Para cuando acaban el inglés no sabe ni donde está.

Francia choca sus frentes sonriendo contento e Inglaterra sigue con los ojos cerrados.

—Esto se llama celebrar el amor...

Los ojos verdes se abren de repente, Francia le sonríe. Él parpadea y vacila al pensar que es lo que ha dicho antes en Notre Dame.

—¿Cuántas veces en un día te puedo decir que te quiero?

—Ninguna más —sonríe un poquito.

—Eso es injusto que me lo pidas el día en que nos... —sonríe un poco—, unimos así...

—Pues así es —le coquetea

—También es cierto que je t'aime.

—Noooo que no puedeeees —protesta riéndose

Le da un golpecito en la frente y en un movimiento rápido pone la mano en el candado que está en la mano del inglés, intentando quitárselo.

Inglaterra ni se acuerda del candado ahora, así que el francés se lo quita y sonríe.

—Voy a leerlo...

Parpadea cuando nota que se lo ha quitado, volviendo en si intentando recuperarlo.

—Noooo! No! —grita el francés intentando alejarlo de él y leerlo a la vez, poniéndole una mano en la cara. Inglaterra pelea con uñas, dientes y todos sus trucos sucios.

Francia grita como niña y trata de huir y le da risa... Y falla miserablemente. Acaban los dos otra vez revolcándose por el suelo riéndose.

El galo termina abajo del inglés, con un dedo aún en el candado (dedo casi morado de tanto que lo han jaloneado) sin permitir que se lo quite mientras Inglaterra forcejea, perdiendo la fuerza por la risa.

—¡Tratotratotratoooo! —chilla Francia como nena.

—¡No hay tratooooo! —Inglaterra no tiene piedad a veces.

—Aaaaaaahhh! —chilla y aprieta los ojos y finalmente TIENE que ceder el candado e Inglaterra lo recupera sonriendo victorioso—. Ahora tienes que leérmelo.

—What?

—Oui... Es tu castigo —le empuja un poco intentando salir de abajo de él

—¡Yo no he hecho nada para merecer un castigo! —chilla y acaba sentado en vez de en su vientre, entre sus piernas, en el suelo.

—Sí has hecho, claro que has hecho... Existir, eso merece un castigo.

—Entonces tú mereces uno también y será no saber nunca lo que pone.

El francés le saca la lengua. El inglés sonríe vencedor de nuevo.

—Rosbif.

—Frog.

—Te estoy dictando, tonto.

Inglaterra le mira y se vuelve al candado para escribir del otro lado.

—No te pases que no caben muchas cosas.

—Escribe pequeño.

—¿Eso quieres que ponga? —sonríe de lado y se vuelve a escribir.

—Noooon! —le pone una mano en el hombro, el inglés se ríe—. ¡Tonto! ¡Tampoco escribas eso!

El británico se vuelve a reír más, el galo le da un golpe en el brazo con la mano abierta.

—Entonces tenemos... —finge leer—. "Rosbif, escribe pequeño, nooo, tonto, tampoco escribas eso"... Te queda espacio para una palabra.

—¡No es verdad que escribiste todo eso! —protesta intentando mirar, pero le esconde el candado riéndose.

—Eso no cabe, piensa algo más corto

—Pero si tienes que escribir "L'homme de ma vie"

Deja de reírse, nervioso ahora.

—Solo cabe hasta "tienes que"

—Tu est l'homme de ma vie, je ne suis rien sans toi.

Inglaterra traga saliva vacilando, aparta la vista, se humedece los labios y, sonrojado, escribe.

—¿Sabes? —pregunta levantando una mano y hundiéndole los dedos en el pelo de la nuca lo que le provoca un escalofrío y que escriba mal la última palabra.

Francia se le acerca, notando el escalofrío y mirando por encima de su hombro, mientras trata de arreglar el garabato.

—Déjalo así, es un hermoso recuerdo de cómo te pones a mi alrededor.

—Shut up! —esconde el candado y él le besa la mejilla riéndose más.

—Jum! ¿Dónde vamos a ponerlo?

—Vamos a buscar donde... Hay zonas repletas y este ha de ser un lugar especial —se incorpora.

—En una zona repleta no se verá... —propone nervioso

—¿Y quién lo va a ver? Esto es para mí, no para los demás... El único que le da valor soy yo.

—Pero la gente que pase por aquí...

—Oui?

—Pues ellos lo verán también, si está en una zona repleta pasará desapercibido...

—¿Por qué siempre quieres que todo lo que pasa entre nosotros pase desapercibido?

—¡Porque a nadie le importa!

Francia suspira porque esta es una batalla perdida.

—Bien, ponlo escondido, que nadie lo pueda ver nunca.

Inglaterra sonríe tímidamente y busca con la mirada dónde podría ser eso.

—¿Qué tal ahí? —pregunta señalando un pequeño espacio aislado cerca del suelo y de una farola.

—No, no... —Inglaterra va a un lugar donde hay un montón, levanta algunos para que quede escondido debajo y se plantea un momento que lado dejar arriba, mirando el texto de Francia y el corazón que ha dibujado él con las letras L&F dentro de "Lapin y Frog" junto con la fecha... decide dejar hacia arriba el corazón, cubierto por los demás candados y se va a tomar la mano de Francia y a llevárselo de allí para que no pueda leerlo.

Dentro de tres semanas, un reportero de la cadena de noticias de Francia hará uno de esos reportajes humanos al respecto de esa tradición en París y va a usarlo como ejemplo por todas las televisiones del país, Francia no va a tener ni que moverse de su casa para verlo.

Así es como va Inglaterra por la vida con esa clase de... suerte y cuando se muera de la vergüenza al enterarse y le reclame a Francia, este le dirá "si lo hubiéramos puesto donde te dije..." mientras imprime una copia de una fotografía en primer plano para enmarcarla y ponerla en su oficina a donde no va nunca. Bueno, podría ser peor, podría decidir ponerla en la sala de juntas de G8 y que Inglaterra le corté el cuello.

* * *

_Dios, hasta yo estoy empezando a empacharme de melosidadpegajosidad. Lo siento, de veras ^^U_


	13. Chapter 13

En fin... Por ahora Francia se deja arrastrar por el puente abrazando a Inglaterra de la cintura.

—¿Y ahora a dónde?

—Pues tu dirás, no vamos a cenar hasta... —mira su reloj—. Dentro de cincuenta minutos.

—Bien... Entonces me parece que vamos a tener que pasear por la Sienne, tomados de las manos de manera tremendamente romantique... Quizás incluso podamos besarnos cada tres pasos hasta que nos volteen a ver todos —sonríe.

—¡No! —se separa y se sonroja.

—Pues eso se hace habitualmente en los anniversaires...

—¡No es verdad! —protesta.

—¿Qué se hace si no? —pregunta sonriendo de lado, caminando con cierto propósito, más del que aparenta

—Pues... eso depende de cada uno. ¡Cada uno puede hace lo que quiera! —igual le sigue.

—¿Y a ti no te gusta mi plan?

—¡Exacto! —asiente.

—Bien... Sólo porque hemos hecho un montón de cosas romantiques hoy, voy a concederte esta —le mira y sonríe.

Inglaterra sonríe crédulo.

—No que estemos caminando a la orilla de La Sienne ya, mientras nos abrazamos...

—¡No lo hacemos! —chilla deteniéndose—. ¡Te lanzaré al agua!

—No vas a lanzarme al agua —responde en automático haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Sí lo haré!

—¿Por qué harías semejante tontería?

—¡Porque me caes mal y te odio!

—Si me lanzas al agua, voy a enfadarme y vas a tener que llevarme a casa a que me cambie... En el Rolls... Y habrá dos opciones. Llevarme vestido o llevarme desnudo.

—¡No te voy a llevar a casa y menos en el Rolls!

—¿Vas a llevarme a cenar mojado?

—Pues sí, si es necesario... o quizás vaya a cenar yo solo.

—En nuestro anniversaire...

—Es el aniversario del Entente.

—Peor aún... ¿En nuestro día... Especial?

Inglaterra se revuelve mirando al suelo, andando aun.

—¿Qué... va a pasar con... eso? —vuelve a preguntar, vacilando.

—Mmmm... ¿Cuáles son las opciones?

—Pues... me refiero a que... —mira el río—. Será como si nada hubiera pasado, o...

—No puede ser textualmente como si nada hubiera pasado —sentencia Francia.

—But... —le mira de reojo.

—Hay cosas que no pueden pasar... No vamos a vivir juntos ni a... Bueno, seguramente ni siquiera a decírselo a nadie.

—Por eso... —aparta la cara otra vez.

—Pero no podemos ignorarlo e ir por la vida como si no hubiera pasado nada...

—¿Entonces qué... propones? Ni siquiera deberíamos llevar las alianzas.

Francia suspira.

—Me gustan las alianzas...

—Pero todos pueden verlas y saben que significan... —susurra acariciando la suya en su dedo.

—Me gustan mucho, como me gustan las bodas y los convites y los votos frente a todos y todas esas cosas que al final... Son parte de un SUEÑO... Uno eterno y dulce pero sólo un sueño —le mira de reojo.

Los ojos verdes le miran también sin entender a donde va con eso. El francés se humedece los labios y busca tomarle la mano izquierda, donde el inglés debe traer la argolla, con la suya derecha. Él se deja, mirando las manos.

—Pero esta vez, lo que pasó hoy, no es un sueño ni una fantasía...

Inglaterra se mira los pies, pensando y escuchándole.

—No hubo un público enorme, ni flores, ni gente, ni nervios... Ni miedos. Y eso que pasó es mío y tuyo... Y nunca nadie no los va a poder quitar, aunque no le digamos a nadie o aunque no usemos alianzas ni vivamos juntos —le aprieta la mano y da un beso en la alianza.

Se sonroja mirando todo el gesto.

—Pero... Me siguen gustando nuestras alianzas, ¿crees que podamos poner nuestros nombres grabados adentro y la fecha? —pregunta sonriendo un poco.

—Pero sigo diciendo que llevarlas... —susurra.

—Ya lo séee... ya lo sé —se gira y le abraza—. Al menos para verla en la noche... como en ese libro tuyo tan raro, el señor del anillo.

—Pues... supongo, pero estas no son muy bonitas, solo eran por el... disfraz y no sé si estará abierto.

—Pero son NUESTRAS, cher...

—Yes, but...

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Angleterre? —pregunta sonriendo y mirándole a los ojos.

El nombrado le mira nervioso porque no tiene ni idea. Francia sonríe y le besa rápidamente en los labios. Levanta una mano y le despeina un poco.

—Eh! —protesta.

—¿De qué te quejas, si siempre estás igualito de despeinado?

—¡No! —se desarregla el pelo de otra forma con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos a ir a cenar?

—No, ya lo verás —se sonroja. Francia sonríe y le besa la mejilla suavemente.

—Ven, vamos a matar un poco el tiempo antes... —le susurra jalándole de la mano y cruzando la calle, justo hacia una tienda de cochecitos a escala y trenes.

—Pero no puedes hacer comentarios de... esos —advierte antes de seguirle.

—¿Comentarios sobre lo hermoso que será el lugar y lo mucho que te quiero? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—Well... yes, de esos tampoco.

—¿Comentarios sobre lo pervertidirijillo que eres por preparar algo así? —pregunta como un disparo al aire.

—NO! —chilla. Él le sonríe a través del cristal del aparador.

—¿Entonces qué comentarios?

—Pues ya lo veras... —sigue sonrojado.

—¿Ese no es un bonito modelo a escala de uno de los coches de James Bond? —pregunta Francia señalando un Peugeot rojo convertible.

—No, France, fíjate, esa es una cafetera.

—¡No es ninguna cafetera! —protesta riéndose—. Es un precioso auto...

—No, bueno, no lo es porque no hace café. Así que de hecho es un desastre —se ríe.

—Nooon! ¡Es bonito! Tú eres un quisquilloso que siempre hace coches iguales, estos tienen... Diseño —es difícil defender a esos coches feos.

—Darte un respuesta sería dignificar demasiado a esa mentira tomada de los pelos —sonríe.

—Bien, yo no hago coches porque no necesito coches, para eso tengo obreros que fabrican coches y vienen por mí en ellos, como tú con el Rolls Royce —se le recarga encima.

—Solo dices eso porque no sabes hacerlos —vuelve a andar.

—Si quisiera saber hacerlos, los haría —le sonríe coqueto.

—Si quisieras saber hacerlos, Germany tendría canas verdes —se ríe.

—En realidad, creo que ya las tiene sin necesidad de tomarme tantas molestias —sonríe.

—Porque tú molestas a toooodos —le pica echado encima de él.

—Oui... es complicado conseguir semejantes niveles de perfeccionamiento en el arte de poner nerviosa a la gente.

—No he dicho nervios, he dicho molestia —replica.

—Eso es lo que les molesta, que se ponen nerviosos.

—Ah! No lo creo, es que tú eres molesto per se —hace un gesto desinteresado.

—Ese eres tú.

—No, yo solo soy molesto contigo —le mira. El francés hace los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que eres es un mustio, muy vestido de gentleman, muy vestido de gentleman pero al final... todo un bestia.

—What? ¡Tú eres como una florecita! ¡Una nena delicada!

—Yo soy sutil y elegante, en efecto.

—¡No! Lo que eres es débil por eso dices que yo soy bestia cuando yo estoy bien —sonrisa de triunfo.

Los ojos azules ruedan.

—Cher... verás... por años enteros has intentado destruirme y de una u otra forma he salido vencedor. Llámame lo que quieras, pero no débil.

—No todas las veces has salido vencedor, darling.

—Mais oui... aun perdiendo nunca has conseguido destruirme —le mira de reojo—. Eso ya es una victoria.

—JA! Lo que pasa es que eso eran más problemas que beneficios.

—Esa es siempre tu excusa, mon amour. Misma excusa que yo puedo usar contigo y Napoleón... ¿para qué íbamos a querer una lluviosa y fea isla pudiendo tener al mundo entero?

—¡Porque no la conseguisteis!

—No nos interesaba.

—Entonces no lo habríais intentado desde el principio.

—Lo mismo digo... ¿para qué intentar destruirme si no ibas a hacerlo? Es el mismo argumento, cher... tú y yo, nos habríamos destruido de haber podido... y por cualquier razón que esta fuera, nunca pudimos.

—¡Para molestarte y debilitarte!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

—Dime algo que no sepa... o aplique.

—Of course aplica —responde cuando llegan al Parking.

—Oui, aplica tanto que tú y yo hemos hecho eso por décadas.

—Pues como sea...

—En conclusión, siempre he sido el vencedor —sonríe el francés resolutivo.

—No, ¡yo lo he sido!

—Eso es lo que dices.

—Pues igual que tú —abre el coche subiéndose.

—Bien, creo que cada quien puede quedarse con su versión de los hechos —se ríe subiéndose también.

—Jum! ¡Siempre los bloody empates!

—Pues eso es tu culpa por no aceptar tu derrota.

—Más bien la tuya.

Francia se ríe de buena gana

—No te rías —se ríe y le da un golpecito en el brazo.

—Hombre, tu tampoco —sonríe.

—¡Yo sí puedo!

—¿Y desde cuándo tú tienes más derechos que yo? Eso es injusto.

—Desde que yo soy a perfect british gentelman and you an ugly french frog.

—Ohh... mon dieu... porque tú lo digas. Para mi tú eres un hooligan bestia y yo soy un perfecto monsieur.

—Pero es obvio que tú estás equivocado —tan seguro, conduciendo por la ciudad.

—Una de esas obviedades… ya. Ninguna de la cual me puedas dar una sola prueba. Es decir, a ti te parezco feo y tú te pareces un caballero, cuando eres tú el que se altera fácilmente, suele ser agresivo y golpearme, tirarme por los suelos, morderme... ese tipo de artimañas...

—Pues mírate a un espejo y verás la prueba.

—Realmente debes ser el único que piensa eso —sonríe un poco bajando el espejo del coche.

—No, más bien soy el único que te lo dice.

—Debes ser el único que ve las cosas como son, mon amour... quizás podrías ser más específico.

—¿A qué te refieres con especificar?

—¿Qué es lo que te parece desagradable?

—¡Todo tu!

Francia espera a un semáforo, se gira hacia él, se humedece los labios y parpadea leeeentamente sonriendo de lado y pasándose una mano por el pelo. Inglaterra le mira de reojo, se sonroja parpadeando nervioso, se vuelve a la calle y mete un frenazo, asustado porque casi se come a alguien cuando el semáforo se pone rojo.

El francés le cierra un ojo y se le acerca. El inglés nota como muy obvia la proximidad del francés tragando saliva y mirando al frente hacia el semáforo como si su mirada penetrante fuera a volverlo verde para lograr "ignorarle".

—Puedo notar claramente... que no te gusta —se ríe.

—Al menos algo para lo que sirve ese... "instinto" tuyo —se revuelve.

—Mi "instinto" como lo llamas, sirve para muchas cosas.

—No cuando solo ves cosas tontas que son mentira —arranca el coche cuando se pone el semáforo en verde.

—Mentira, mentira... que tú no sepas verlas es otro asunto —sonríe recargando la cabeza en su hombro y mirando al frente.

—Pues no sabré, pero es obvio que lo son, al menos las que a mí respecta —le apoya la mejilla en el pelo un instante antes de moverse para cambiar las marchas.

—¿Cómo vas a decir que es obvio si no sabes? —pregunta sonriendo, preguntándose a donde van.

—Si lo sé, porque son las que respectan a mí y yo sé la verdad —entra el coche a un parking en Champs du Mars.

—Yo también sé la verdad... esa que sólo me cuentas a mí al oído cuando nadie más nos ve —susurra dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo de lado.

—¡YO NO TE CUENTO NINGUNA VERDAD AL OIDO! —chillido típicamente tsundere.

Francia sonríe más mientras suma dos más dos en relación al lugar de la cena y los comentarios... especialmente al haber elegido este lugar de estacionamiento. Levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo.

—Claro que si... me cuentas esas verdades ocultas de las que no podemos hablar.

—Noooo! — chilla más deteniendo el coche.

—Ouiiii... deja de hacer drama. ¿Ya estás listo para la... cena? —pregunta sonriendo un poquito.

—Pues... a eso estamos aquí —responde agradeciendo secretamente el cambio de tema.

—¿Bien, ya vas a decirme dónde es? ¿De menos podrías indicarme si es en un lugar... placentero? —pregunta con desinterés.

—Placen...what? —se sonroja con el doble sentido.

—Quoi? —consigue hacer una cara de inocente bastante creíble.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—A que querría cenar en un buen lugar... sabes que eso me provoca placer —indica tratando de que la palabra placer suene PLANA y sin doble sentido.

—Entonces me aseguraré de buscar uno que sea malo —replica pensando que es él quien está mal con el asunto del placer pensando cosas raras (quince minutos más y va a empezar a gritar "pene"… Francia se frota las manos)

—Bien, y... ¿yo conozco este lugar tan magnifique al que vamos a ir a cenar? —pregunta tratando de ir leeeeeeeentamente.

—Yes, en realidad no es nada nuevo y también te conocen a ti, por eso dije que era una cena de negocios y pedí un reservado —explica nerviosito—. Así que no hagas un espectáculo.

—Oh, vaya... un reservado y todo. ¿Y... a ti te gusta este sitio al que vamos a ir? ¿Te sientes... cómodo cuando estás ahí? —pregunta haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no sonreír.

—Of course not, a mí no me gusta la comida de este país —responde un poco nervioso mientras andan hacia el asunto, pensando en el doble sentido y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pregunté por el lugar en realidad... No la comida, esa es obvia que ha de ser buena.

—Hace mucho que no voy, en realidad —le mira de reojo.

—Vaya... es una pena, parece ser un buen lugar, por lo que cuentas.

—¿Qué va a parecer un buen lugar? Si te he dicho que no me gusta la comida —replica cada vez consigue obviar más la referencia incomoda y se sonríe a sí mismo.

—Pues no lo sé, si tú lo eliges por sobre los demás lugares, debe ser que te gusta.

—Quizás solo significa que es el menos peor... —se sonroja solo con eso—. O que pensaba que te gustaría a ti —añade sin pensar tratando de arreglarlo y cuando se escucha se lleva las manos a la boca—. Lo que pasa es que no había más remedio que comer en esta ciudad.

—El menos peor... mon dieu... —le mira de reojo y se ríe al ver que se sonroja—. Vaya, además pensabas que me gustaría a moi, como siempre, secretamente amable conmigo.

—No! ¡Es que yo odio tu comida!

—Es decir, ¿odias comer ahí? Vaya, nunca antes te habías quejado de esto, tampoco es como que lo hagas más a menudo —sonríe con el doble sentido esta vez.

—¡Me he quejado muchas veces de tu comida! —exclama andando por Champs du Mars.

—Bueno, tú te quejas de todo, en realidad —le atrae hacia el de la cintura, tratando de no mirar a la tour Eiffel que debe estar haciendo sus juegos de luces en estos momentos.

—No me quejo de todo —protesta y mira a la torre brillante de reojo.

—Non, sólo te quejas de CASI todo —sonríe al ver el brillo de la torre reflejado en sus ojos. Se humedece los labios y se le acerca más —. Especialmente de las cosas bonitas que te dan vergüenza.

—Of course not!

—¿Cuándo aprenderás que negar la evidencia sólo te incrimina?

—¡Solo si es una evidencia! Pero no lo es porque es la verdad lo que yo digo —levanta la barbilla

—Eso es de acuerdo a tu percepción, mon amour... —sigue mirándole atentamente y se le acerca al oído —. ¿Te he dicho que te ves bien cuando estás mirando atentamente a la tour Eiffel?

—Eh? —vuelve a mirarla.

—Tienes ojos muy bonitos, Angleterre.

Le mira a él y se sonroja un poco. Francia sonríe, porque lo dice sinceramente. Insertar beso en los labios, porque hace rato que no lo hace y se lo devuelve buscándole porque hace rato que no pasa. Estos dos pueden pasarse una vida entera en la lentitud absoluta, llevan como una hora para cruzar champs du mars, que venga, mi anciana abuela a sus años ya habría ido y venido unas tres veces. Al final el francés se separa y le mira a los ojos, sonriendo.

* * *

_*Se va a algún rincón a vomitar.* perdona el cliché de ir a cenar a la Tour, es que nunca lo habíamos escrito en realidad._


	14. Chapter 14

—Venga, vamos al lugar más agradable del mundo.

—Iría, pero London queda lejos —se ríe idiotamente.

—Gracias a dieu la tour Eiffel no está en London.

—Entonces no es el lugar más agradable del mundo, I'm sorry —se encoge de hombros, sonriente.

—No es eso lo que decías en la mañana... parecías bastante convencido de que era el mejor lugar del universo.

—What?

Francia se ríe acelerando un poco el paso, acercándose a la torre y mirándola para arriba.

—Es grande.

—Pues lo mismo decías tú… de mí… en Notre Dame —susurra sin querer mirarla ahora, rojo como un tomate. El francés sonríe de lado y se le recarga encima.

—Ciertamente, yo nunca lo he negado... te he hablado ya de la perfecta curvatura que tien..—hacer el favor de interrumpirlo.

—Waaaaaaah —le tapa la boca.

El francés se ríe un poquito de buena gana, acercándose a la pata de la torre en donde está el elevador, saca la lengua para lamerle mirando aún hacia arriba.

—¡Ah! ¡COCHINO! —protesta limpiándose la mano sobre él, que se ríe más deteniéndole la mano—. ¡Tonto! —le golpea con la otra suavemente.

—¡No me llames tonto! —protesta riendo.

—¡Tontotontotonto!

—Tais toooiiii! —le calla... con un beso y el inglés se ríe en ello—. ¿Bueno, vamos a subir o vamos a quedarte aquí admirando la grandeza de... la tour Eiffel?

—Nadie está admirando nada —replica dirigiéndose al ascensor.

—Sí que lo estás... admiras su belleza y majestuosidad y te inclinas antes ellas... aunque en realidad, pensándolo bien, creo que te levantas ante ellas —le abraza por la espalda y se ríe

—Stop de esas bromas! Ya te lo he dicho antes —le riñe pero sonríe un poco, sonrojadito—. Además, que yo me inclinara es lo que tú sueñas.

—Puedo hacer que te inclines en este momento —indica Francia sonriendo maligno

—¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras! —le reta

Se le acerca un poco más pegando a la... otra tour Eiffel contra su culo, levantando una de las dos manos y tocándole... una de las áreas más sensibles del pecho. El inglés se tensa y trata de girar sobre sí mismo haciendo para que quite la mano de ahí, pero en un movimiento muy rápido, perfeccionado tras años de práctica, el francés mete la otra mano adentro del pantalón del inglés, directamente sobre el big ben. Pantalón + calzoncillos. Pim pam pum.

—No! —exclama casi en un susurro sonrojándose y apretando los ojos, moviéndose, levanta una rodilla y trata de quitarle la mano de ahí, defendiéndose.

Francia le empuja de la espalda y mueve un poco la mano, intentando que sea él quién baje y no la rodilla la que sube. Inglaterra se inclina un poco pero la rodilla sube más.

—¿Ves? Te inclinas... —susurra Francia un poco a la desesperada.

—No! —se yergue empujándole con la espalda pero aun con las manos en su asunto y la rodilla levantada.

—Un poco tarde para decir que no, ya que ya pasó... —susurra con dificultades.

—¡No pasó!

Se ríe un poco abrazándole del pecho y moviendo un poco la mano, para sacarla, y a la vez complicándole un poco la vida al inglés.

—¡STOP! —protesta con un escalofrío.

—Eso intento... —sonríe malignamente.

—¿Qué intentas?

—Parar, ¿no has pedido que pare? —susurra arrastrando las erres

—¡Pues hazlo! —lloriquea un poco.

—Sólo si prometes no ponerte histérico, ni golpearme, ni irte —mueve un poco la mano.

—¡Ah! —protesta apretando más las piernas y dejando caer la cabeza adelante.

—No me odies —sonríe sacando un poco la mano.

—Yes, I do! —chilla empezando a reaccionar de manera evidente.

—Venga... no ha sido tan malo, al final sólo queríamos demostrar un punto —le abraza justo al momento en que se acercan a ellos para decirles que el elevador ha llegado.

Inglaterra se sonroja aún más y se esconde al oír a otra persona.

—Calma... caaaalma —le susurra el francés, empujándole un poquito hacia el elevador.

—Noooo —susurra y se le arrapa como una lapa.

—No ha pasado nada... nadie se ha dado cuenta —le besa la cabeza cerrándole un ojo al individuo del elevador, que le conoce, llevándose un dedo a los labios para que se calle y no haga nada más que abrir la puerta.

—ShutupIhateyou.

—No lo haces, cher... Ven acá —le esconde más y suena todo el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose.

—YesIdo —hunde la nariz en su cuello. Francia sonríe más porque esta es una de las versiones de Inglaterra que más le gustan.

—No lo hagas.

—¡Pues sé bueno! —protesta.

—Soy bueno... Soy bueno —beso en la cabeza—. Lo siento, ¿vale?

—¡No lo eres! ¡No lo haces!

—No te hice nada tan malo.

—¡Sí lo hiciste!

—Sólo te toqué tus partecitas —sonríe cuando empiezan a subir—. Además tienes mucha suerte.

—No les digas asiiiií —protesta y restriega la cara en la base de su cuello.

Francia ronronea con esto, textualmente, ronronea... Inglaterra frunce el ceño y aparta un poco la cabeza para mirarle, porque hace ruiditos raros. Ojos cerrados, actitud de relajación, sonríe.

—¿Qué haces?

Abre un ojo azul y le mira.

—Este lugar... y tú aquí, abrazándome... —sonríe un poco.

—No te estoy abrazando —se separa de golpe.

—Aaaghh... ¡estabas! —protesta

—No! No lo hacía —se vuelve para mirar, notando por primera vez que ya están en el ascensor.

—Sí lo hacíiiiiiiias... es impresionante la negación que manejas, mon amour —sonríe recargándola cabeza en el vidrio y mirando hacia afuera—. ¿Hace cuánto no subimos aquí?

Inglaterra se sonroja.

—Es decir, a la tour de verdad, a la otra es otro asunto —se ríe.

—Shut up, ya lo sé, por eso dejé de venir aquí. ¡Eres imposible!

—Dieuu... venga, no te pongas histérico. Prometo no volver a hacer comentarios por la próxima hora.

—JA! Yes, of course y yo voy y me lo creo.

—Esa fue la última muestra de buena voluntad que pretendo tener contigo —"protesta" acercándose a la puerta y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—What? —le sigue.

—Que estás hoy especialmente quejiche —protesta Francia yendo hacia el otro elevador

—Porque tú estás especialmente molesto.

—¡No estoy molesto, estoy romántico!

—¡No es verdad! ¡Solo me molestas!

—No solo te molesto —se guarda las manos en los bolsillos y le mira a la cara, un poquito preocupado porque en realidad tampoco pretende molestarle con todo.

—Lo haces. TODO el tiempo —presiona sin notarlo. Francia se humedece los labios.

—No sé cómo no molestarte todo el tiempo, entonces —responde un poco más sincero de lo que quisiera.

—Pues dejando de portarte mal —hace los ojos en blanco como si fuera obvio.

—Dime cómo —insiste.

—Pues siendo amable y elegante y educado y no molestándome todo el tiempo...

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo preguntándose si realmente se está pasando o no. Inglaterra SIEMPRE se queja, pero quizás también se había extralimitado con lo último de tocarle tan tan así.

—Bien —responde dejando pasar a una pareja que acaban de bajarse del otro elevador y deteniendo la puerta para que Inglaterra suba—. En fin... cómo has estado además de todo esto, ¿eh? —pregunta educadamente adentro del elevador, cerca de él, pero no demasiado.

—What? —le mira, descolocado. Él se encoge un poco de hombros y sonríe suavemente.

—El trabajo, la casa... ¿todo bien? ¿El... unicornio? ¿Todo en orden? No te había preguntado hasta ahora de eso... pardon.

Inglaterra parpadea. Francia sonríe más y mira por la ventana.

—Estoy... ¿bien?

—Me alegra —le mira de reojo y vuelve a mirar por la ventana—. Merci por todo lo de hoy, mentiría si te dijera que no me ha gustado.

—¿Cómo... estás tú?

—Bien, estoy muy bien. Contento.

Inglaterra vacila y Francia hace un movimiento suave con el pulgar de la mano izquierda tocándose inconscientemente el anillo. La puerta se abre en el segundo piso.

—Ha sido un día genuinamente espléndido —le mira a los ojos, él sigue notando algo raro sin saber qué, siguiéndole—. Ohh! Constantin! —saluda al joven que les abre la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Bonsoir... —le aprieta la mano y hace un gesto con la cabeza, un poco más seco que de costumbre—. Comment ça va?

El muchacho se queda descolocado por la sequedad e Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—Creo que tenemos una reserva. Cena de negocios —mira al inglés de reojo y vuelve a guardarse la mano al bolsillo—, a nombre de Monsieur Royaume-uni, supongo.

—Ah... oui, un momento —pide yendo a mirar el registro, Inglaterra frunce más el ceño. Francia se gira con él y levanta las cejas al ver el ceño fruncido, entreabriendo los labios.

—¡Sé lo que haces y no va a funcionar! —exclama el inglés cuando viene de nuevo el chico a guiarles.

—¿Lo qué hago? —pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Yes! —responde muy seguro siguiendo al chico.

—¿Y por qué no va a funcionar? —pregunta sin tener ahora si nada claro, siguiéndoles.

—Pues solo dices eso para molestarme otra vez —replica cuando les acomodan en la mesa—. Y eso que te he dicho que no lo hagas.

El francés se deja caer en la silla con menos elegancia de la que desearía, pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirándole a los ojos. Él le mira de vuelta con la barbilla levantada

—Yo sólo estaba diciéndote lo que tú querías que le dijera justamente para no molestarte —se defiende.

—Eh? —Inglaterra vacila.

—Te molesto cuando te molesto, te molesto cuando no te molesto... al menos voy a molestarte para pasarla bien —protesta.

—Pues... —frunce el ceño tensándose porque eso suena a que no la pasa bien

—Aha?

—Te puedes ir bien tranquilamente —responde con el ceño fruncido y los mofletes hinchados, mirando su plato.

—Quoi?!

—Nadie te obliga a estar aquí si no te lo pasas bien —le mira un poco dolido

—¿De qué hablas? ¡El que no se lo pasa bien eres tú! —responde mucho menos combatiente e irritado de lo que quisiera.

—Eh? —vacila otra vez.

—Tú eres el que se quejaba y tampoco te gusta cuando lo hago bien... no sé qué es lo que quieres.

—¿Hacer bien qué? —inclina la cabeza.

—Todo te molesta, hasta cuando no quiero que te moleste.

—Pues es que solo lo quieres para que yo tenga que decir si... —vacila—. Me gustó o no lo de hoy, ¡y ya lo sabes! ¡así que quieres molestarme! —le acusa. Francia parpadea.

—¿Dices que no quiero molestarte para que tú tengas que decir que te gustó?

—¡Quieres que lo diga para molestarme! —aclara.

—Creo que a veces eres injusto conmigo —indica tomando la carta y abriéndola, con el ceño fruncidito.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Porque lo eres... ojalá yo fuera igual de injusto contigo —murmura de regreso.

—OK, pues selo, anda —le reta, enfadado.

—Pues... es que estoy intentando ser... ¿qué me has dicho? Amable, elegante y educado (no que no sea yo siempre así...), de esa manera en que tu crese que debería serlo para no molestarte, ¡y sigues protestando!

Inglaterra se queda con la boca abierta unos instantes y la cierra frunciendo el ceño y volviéndose a la carta, refunfuñando.

Francia levanta un pie por abajo de la mesa y le acaricia la pierna.

—¿Qué vas a comer?

Aparta la pierna y le fulmina, sin contestar.

—Y además terminas enfadado...

—¡Pues no sé qué pretendes si no! —reclama.

—Yo sólo quería no molestarte.

—Pues mira lo que consigues —replica sin mirarle.

Los ojos azules le miran un poco desconsolados. Los ojos verdes le miran por encima de la carta.

—¿Tú por qué te enfadas?

—¿Pues a ti qué te parece?

—Pues sólo he dicho lo de ser injusto porque te enfadaste igual aun cuando intentaba no molestarte.

—Pues es qué quieres qué haga, ¿eh?

Francia suspira porque sigue pensando que se pasó un poco hace rato.

—Nada, pardon... —susurra y otra vez vemos de dónde saca Canadá algunas cosas. El inglés bufa por la nariz y se vuelve a la carta—. Las escalopas son buenas aquí...

—Bien —bufa secamente.

Francia pone la mano sobre la mesa con la palma hacia arriba y la acerca un poco a él. Inglaterra la mira de reojo y cuando lo nota, mueve un poquito los dedos, pero el orgulloso inglés le gira la cara, ignorándola.

Unos instantes más tarde Francia gira la mano hacia abajo y la retira de la mesa con un suave movimiento y cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada".

—Why are you doing this? —le reclama Inglaterra. El galo le mira haciendo un esfuerzo por entender exactamente qué es lo que está haciendo tan mal ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡A esto! ¿Por qué lo estropeas todo?

El francés abre la boca y se echa un poquito hacia atrás y la expresión debe ser bastante dolida. Se le hace un nudo en el estómago ipso facto.

—Esto estaba... estábamos... —vacila—. Well, no era un desastre absoluto ni como la peor de las torturas y tú vas y tienes que... destruir mi baile y ahora destruir mi cena. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Yo no quería destruir tu baile, ni tu cena —responde desolado y baja los hombros, derrotado—. Sólo... estaba haciendo cosas normales... te dije que sí quería bailar y ahora... no sé ni lo que hice —confiesa.

—¡Pues es que mírame! —le exige cuando un camarero viene a ver que quieren, pero el inglés no le hace ni caso.

Francia mira al camarero de reojo y le pide suavemente que les de unos minutos antes de girarse a mirar al inglés, que se desconcentra y aprieta los ojos cuando Francia se vuelve al camarero.

—Te estoy mirando, estás histérico —indica.

—¡NO ESTOY HISTERICO!

—Entonces estás enfadado —indica tranquilizándose un poco de manera sorprende, al notar que es probable que esté más histérico que enfadado.

—Go to the hell —se vuelve a la carta. Francia le mira fijamente y frunce el ceño.

—Angleterre...

No responde.

—Podrías calmarte, s'il vous plait...

—No.

—Angleterre... realmente no sé qué es lo que hice mal. Fue un día magnifique para mí... y... me hace sentir mal que pienses que lo estropeo todo. No quiero estropearlo —va bajando el tono poco a poco.

—Ni siquiera estás prestando atención. ¡Mírame! ¿Ves quién soy? ¡Llevas todo el día pidiendo que sea quién no soy y me comporte como no soy! What's the matter whit you? ¡Si querías a alguien diferente haberte ido con alguien diferente!

Francia se humedece los labios y se reacomoda en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño un poco y levantando la barbilla.

—No te he pedido una sola vez que seas quien no eres... eres tú, Angleterre, histérico, malhumorado, fastidiado... Si con esperar que hagas cosas bonitas por mí porque es el día del entente o... —vacila, porque lo otro es más suyo y tiene terror a que se refiera a lo otro cuando habla de "pedir que sea quien no es" —, algo en esa línea asumes que espero que seas diferente...

—¡Pues lo esperas! esperas que te pida bailar y que te diga que te quiero y que... yo qué sé ¿cómo esperas que me comporte cuando me preguntas como estoy?

—Claro que espero que me pidas bailar... y que me digas que me quieres. Eso lo espero de ti SIEMPRE, no de los demás.

—¡PUES NO SOY ASÍ!

—Sí lo eres... si no lo fueras, no lo esperaría —responde suavemente—. Yo sé que te cuesta, y... me gusta cuando intentas complacerme haciéndolo, no pensé que te molestara tanto.

—¡LO QUE ME MOLESTA ES AHORA! ¡AHORA HASTA TE MOLESTA PELEAR CONMIGO Y JUGAR CONMIGO!

Francia levanta las cejas y suelta el aire, más o menos entendiendo, o al menos creyendo entender.

—No me molesta pelear contigo y jugar contigo en lo absoluto, mon petit lapin —sonríe un poco.

—¿¡Pues por qué vienes con esas cosas de que quieres... yo qué sé, saber cómo estoy como si yo fuera... Japan o quién sé yo!?

—Sólo pensé que te había dado mucha lata y querrías un poco de tregua... y que dejara de molestarte —respira otra vez extendiendo las dos manos hacia el por encima de la mesa, pasando arriba de las cartas—. Meeeeeerde, me pego unos sustos contigo... ¡pero unos sustos! —sigue estirándose hacia el inglés, sonriendo un poco.

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡yo no quiero jugar contigo! —se sonroja notando tooodo el malentendido, parpadeando.

—Mon dieu... te juro que un día va a darme algo, un ataque aquí y va a ser tu culpa —murmura levantándose y cambiando su silla de lugar para acercarse al inglés. Vuelve a sentarse y le jala hacia él—. Y claro que quieres jugar.

—¡No! Y ni te creas que te iba a decir sobre que estabas estropeando my we... my day. El día del Entente.

Francia sonríe más aún, y le abraza, y le da un beso graaaaaaaaande en los labios sin medirse ni un poco por el asunto del reservado. Termina sentado en las piernas del inglés que no se entera si lo hace durante el beso.

—Esnuestrodiadebodaaaas—murmura en medio del beso. Inglaterra termina prensado contra su silla, entonces... entre la tour eiffel y la... tour Eiffel. El mesero vuelve y se va otra vez, pero Francia termina completamente encaramado arriba del inglés y se separa cuando se le da la gana, que es bastante más adelante para cuando a británico ya se le han pasado todos los nervios y vuelve a sonreír idiotamente con las manos en la nuca del francés.

* * *

_Alternamos peleas con besos, like ever._


	15. Chapter 15

—No podíamos terminar el día sin pelear en serio un poco —sonríe dándole unos cuantos besitos en la mejilla y los ojos y la frente y... bueh.

—Podríamos si no fueras tonto —responde sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, dejándose hacer

—Mira qué tonto soy... idiota que soy... que consigo que el día termine mil veces mejor que como esperaba...

—¿Mil veces mejor? —le mira a los ojos

—Nunca pensé que termináramos ca... —traga saliva—, así.

—Oh —aparta la mirada y se revuelve.

—Y... obviando eso, si es que se puede... Angleterre —le levanta un poco la barbilla para que le mire, lo hace—. No estoy seguro de que sepas... realmente... —susurra y sonríe de lado levantando las cejas y negando con la cabeza, porque se le empañan un poquito los ojos.

—What? —susurra suavemente.

—Lo mucho que... —se muerde el labio y traga saliva y parpadea un poquito para evitar verse aún más ridículo—, todo esto que has hecho hoy... Esto... es... realmente lo agradezco.

Entrecruza los dedos de ambas manos tras la nuca de Francia y tira de él hacia sí, él se deja tirar, cerrando los ojos, así que le abraza un poco, claro.

—Eres hábil cuando consigues ser infinitamente más romantique que yo —susurra.

—Aun así... hay que arreglar esto —susurra un poco reticente.

—¿Arreglar? —pregunta mirándole de reojo

—Me refiero a... —se muerde el labio—. Qué... hacer.

—¿Con nosotros? ¿Eso... que pasó? —pregunta besándole rápidamente el labio que se está mordiendo, él se sonroja un poco y asiente—. Tú mismo me has dicho que no hay opciones... más allá de portarnos como si nunca hubiera pasado —sonríe de lado.

—Y tú que eso no se puede —le mira a los ojos.

—Ciertamente cambia varias cosas... no te miraré nunca igual pero... —le acaricia la mejilla—. La realidad es que hace tiempo nos portamos como una ridícula y... a veces bastante vieja —carraspea — pareja de casados.

—La cosa es que... —vuelve a entrar el camarero tercer intento, pero Francia ni siquiera le mira.

—Trae dos… de lo de siempre —indica con voz fastidiada y hace un gesto con la mano para echarle.

Inglaterra le mira un poco nervioso, de reojo, pero como el hombre se va, pues se vuelve a Francia.

—La cosa es queee.

—No podemos ir con esto pero... —le da una vuelta a su alianza.

—Oui?

—Es que no fue lo tradicional, pero...

—¡Pero es que eso no importa!

—Lo que digo es que sí fue real, pero... sin hablarlo y sin decirlo ni llevar las alianzas ni... nada. Lo convertirá de nuevo en un sueño.

—No quiero que sea un sueño —sufre un poco recargándosele encima—. Porque... es que sí pasó y sí que... significa mucho para mí, no es justo llegar hasta aquí y que sólo sea... —levanta la cara y le mira a los ojos—. Tengo una idea.

Inglaterra le mira.

—Vamos a casarnos...

—What!?

—A Montecarlo o a una feria o... da lo mismo. Vamos a formalizar esto.

—¡NO! No... nononono! —le empuja un poco de encima para que vuelva a su silla.

—Diremos que ha sido así, de feria y ya —se levanta y se sienta en su silla mirándole a los ojos, mientras él sigue negando con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué sugieres? —pregunta pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Es que eso es muy... es... igual no quiero que lo sepan pero es que es desesperado lo de la feria —valora.

—¿Entonces?

—Ha sido... —vacila sin saber cómo valorarlo, avergonzado, pensando cosas como "íntimo, único, especial" —. Well, no quiero que se convierta en un chiste.

—No va a convertirse en un chiste, no voy a reírme con nadie de ello...

—Me refiero a que es como quitarle valor contar una mentira sobre ello.

—Entonces no hay nada que hacer, a excepción de... que sea tuyo y mío y seguir como hasta ahora, como tú quieres.

—Pero eso será lo que... con el paso del tiempo... —susurra mirándose las manos.

—Será un bonito recuerdo... y nada más.

Inglaterra le mira, Francia niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo demasiados bonitos recuerdos contigo y, perdón... pero esto es mucho más que eso.

—¿Entonces?

Entra el mesero ooootra vez, ahora con la botella de vino. El francés suspira y hace los ojos en blanco, fastidiado con esto, mirándose la mano con la alianza.

—¿Qué tan grave sería... usarlas?

Inglaterra mira al camarero y cuando ve que botella de vino les trae la declina y pide otra de la misma de la cata. El francés sonríe mirando a Inglaterra y levantando las cejas, pasándose una mano por el pelo... e Inglaterra gana puntos. El camarero levanta las cejas y asiente volviendo a llevarse la botella.

—Sí que sabes cómo echarme a perder —susurra el francés poniéndole una mano en la pierna.

—What?

—Me gustas —aprieta un poquito la pierna y le sonríe. Él se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

—No hablábamos de eso —susurra.

—Yo te hice una pregunta tonta...

Los ojos verdes le miran porque no la ha oído, riñendo al camarero mentalmente.

—¿Y si las usamos? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

Inglaterra parpadea mirándole con la boca abierta y niega suavemente tras unos instantes.

—¿Por qué no? No tenemos que decir por qué...

—Es demasiado obvio —aprieta los ojos.

—Puedes usar tú la tuya al cuello en una cadena y yo la mía en el dedo. De aquí a que se den cuenta que es... —se encoge de hombros.

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo pensando en eso nervioso, una cadena no es tan mala idea...

—Claro que Espagne va a preguntar si me la ve en el dedo... pero no te la va a ver a ti, tú siempre traes la corbata el horrible chaleco.

—Pero te va a preguntar a ti —vacila, aunque piensa que si la gente le ve con una alianza en el dedo le entrarán mucho menos que ahora.

—Le diré que no es nada y que evidentemente no haría nada en esa línea sin invitarle —sonríe con el plan perfecto que sabe que no va a funcionar.

—No creo que sea buena idea grabar el nombre si las... vamos a... —sigue sin mirarle, Francia se muerde el labio.

—Pero nadie va a venir a leer el nombre dentro de la alianza.

—JA! —responde mirándole porque esa sí que NO CUELA.

—Vale, vale vaaaaaaale... Prusse va a ser el primero en arrancármela del dedo para leerla.

Inglaterra suspira.

—¿Quizás podríamos ponerle la fecha nada más? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio.

—¿La fecha del Entente? France...

—Vale, es que es una pena, pero... peor es nada, sin duda —agrega un instante más tarde.

El inglés suspira de nuevo y el camarero vuelve ahora si con la botella correcta.

—Tiene su gracia, ¿sabes?

—Eh? —pregunta mientras les sirve la copa para que prueben si el vino está bien. Francia lo prueba y cierra los ojos, sonriendo... porque el vino le parece realmente bueno. Se relaja y asiente al mesero.

—Algo TAN grande, que sea TAN nuestro, solo de nosotros dos. Un secreto gigante —explica mirándole de reojo.

Inglaterra e sonroja y sonríe un poco mirándose las manos, porque le gustan los secretos mientras Francia piensa que si consigue mantener este secreto lejos de España se sentirá sumamente orgulloso y lo sentirá mucho más suyo e importante. Se humedece los labios.

—¿Una letra grabada en el anillo?

—¿Una... letra?

—Algo... algo que los haga no convencionales. Que los haga unas alianzas de boda.

El británico se sonroja con la palabra boda, revolviéndose. Francia carraspea, también algo incómodo con la palabra y la reacción.

—¿Q-Qué querrías... grabarles? —pregunta sin mirarle, vacilando.

—¿Una A? —sonríe.

—¿"A"?

—Angleterre...

—Es muy obvio —aprieta los ojos.

—Es una broma —sonríe mirando hacia fuera, él le mira de reojo mientras se pone el sol—. Angleterre... ¿algún día te imaginaste una boda? —pregunta tomando su copa de vino.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A ti, ¿algún día te imaginaste casándote con alguien?... quizás no conmigo, pero con alguien más —le mira de reojo un instante, él niega sin mirarle—. Hoy he descubierto dos cosas... —sigue. Le mira de reojo escuchándole—. Bueno, yo he imaginado muchas bodas... muchísimas.

—¿Y? —se humedece los labios nervioso, sin dejar de mirarle pensando que quizás está decepcionado con lo que esperaba en sus sueños.

—Hoy acabo de descubrir que nunca jamás imaginé una boda con alguien que no fueras tú.

Inglaterra se sonroja oooootra vez.

—Nunca me había percatado de ello —indica sinceramente impresionado con ello, dándole un trago a su copa.

Vacila pensando que seguramente lo dice por decir y que sí lo imagino con España o tantos otros pero igual no dice nada ni se machaca porque agradece el gesto aunque no le cree. (Maldición de Inglaterra de no creerle nada).

—La otra... es que no sé qué habría pasado de haberte intentado casar con alguien más.

—Eh?

—Verás... imagino algo... cómo lo que le pasó a Suisse, ¿sabes?

—No, ¿te refieres a la boda de Austria y Hungary?

—Oui... realmente no sabes cómo estaba, hecho un manojo de nervios, completamente histérico y... —se sienta derecho porque el mesero ha venido a traerles la sopa de cebolla.

—No, no recuerdo haberle visto, de hecho no sé ni si fue, nunca me ha hablado de ello.

—No creo que hable de ello jamás, pero sí que fue... Fue a la misa —le mira a los ojos y suspira —. Y a la larga realmente me sorprendo de que haya podido hacerlo, yo habría actuado diferente.

—¿Qué habrías hecho? —pregunta con curiosidad, comiendo.

Francia sonríe de lado y parte el queso de encima de la sopa enterrándole su cuchara.

—Yo habría impedido la boda.

—¿Cómo? —le mira de reojo.

—Pues raptándote en un corcel blanco... entrando a la mitad de la boda y llevándote —sonríe más haciéndose toda una fantasía de repente.

—No habría ido contigo —sentencia cruelmente, comiendo. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que sí.

—No, lo digo en serio. Sí yo me hubiera comprometido con alguien no habría sido por capricho. Nunca habría ido con nadie más, ni contigo.

—Es por eso quizás que jamás hubo boda...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que tú tampoco podrías casarte con alguien más así como así.

—Yo no podría casarme con NADIE así como así.

Francia sonríe y estira el brazo hacia él, porque esa declaración tiene mucho peso.

—Aunque de hecho... —se detiene pensando que es mentira y de hecho si podría, pero solo con él.

—Ajá?

Inglaterra niega.

—Non, di... ¿de hecho, quoi?

—Nothing, no es importante.

—Sí que lo es... has dicho que no podrías casarte con nadie así como así y luego... —frunce el ceño—. ¿Te ha parecido que esto es casarte con alguien así como así?

—Eh? —vacila porque siempre le impresiona como Francia le lee la mente. Él le mira a los ojos frunciendo más el ceño.

—No nos casamos así como así.

—Pues yo no había planeado que pasara —confiesa en un susurro, apartando la cara.

—Pero eso no es así como así, no es como yo sea cualquiera.

—Eh? —le mira por que ahora no sabe de qué habla.

—Como lo pones parece que fuera algo que hiciste de manera casual... Como haber ido a comer.

El británico baja la vista y se sonroja porque realmente fue improvisado.

—Lo que quiero decir es que... aun cuando fue inesperado... es producto de algo.

Los ojos verdes se abren más y se sonroja con ello pensando en todo ese asunto de que le quiere.

—Al menos eso quiero pensar... ¿sabes? Por lo menos de mi parte... —vacila un poco.

—I... I'm not... I... —vacila.

Francia parpadea y le mira de reojo incomodándose un poco y teniendo un escalofrío. Inglaterra se queda sin aliento, entrando en pánico.

—Quizás sí fue así como así —murmura soltando su cuchara y mirando hacia afuera, pensando en lo que ha dicho antes... que nunca ha pensado en boda con él. En realidad, estaba seguro de que prácticamente nadie había pensado realmente en boda con él. Esas cosas no se hacían con Francia y él mismo había dado vuelo a ese pensamiento.

—QUIERO IR DE VIAJE —chilla Inglaterra a la desesperada. El francés se gira a mirarle, sorprendido con esto.

—Eh? —pregunta frunciendo un poquito el ceño.

—Pues... —vacila con el corazón acelerado sin poder creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta—. Honey moon... —susurra de manera que no debe oírse ni él, rojo hasta la punta de los pies.

—Angleterre... —traga saliva sin poder creer que todo esto vaya así como va. Se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos—. ¿Estás... hablando en serio?

—No —se sonroja aún más si es que es posible y se ríe forzadamente, antes de ponerse de pie para salir corriendo. Francia le toma del brazo y tira de él para que se siente otra vez, con sorprendente fuerza, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Él se sienta y le mira con la respiración como si viniera de correr dos o tres maratones.

El francés parpadea pensando rápidamente, con el corazón igual de acelerado, mientras le mira a los ojos. No le lleva mucho tiempo el tomar una decisión.

—Saca tu teléfono —ordena.

—What? —vacila haciéndolo.

—No me importa cómo lo hagas, consigue al menos dos semanas de vacaciones —indica levantándose y dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa.

—When? — le mira de reojo cuando se levanta, aun impresionado.

—A partir de mañana —le sonríe levemente y le cierra un ojo antes de salir ya con su teléfono en la mano a empezar a mover hilos y a llamar a un montonal de gente para conseguir que pasen muchas, muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

—Ma... what? —vacila, pero Francia ya se ha ido del reservado.

* * *

_¡Huy! ¡Lo que ha dicho!_


	16. Chapter 16

Tarda fácil treinta y cinco minutos en volver. Cuando lo hace está doblando un papel a la mitad lleno de anotaciones hechas con su garigoleadísima letra y parece un poco agobiado. Sonríe al sentarse de nuevo en la mesa.

—Te tengo unas cuantas noticias buenas y... una mala.

—¿Cuál? —da un salto y vuelve a sonrojarse porque se ha inventado toooooda una historia para pedir vacaciones que casi no se aguantaba por ningún lado, aunque se las han dado y se siente como si le hubieran pillado. Francia sonríe al ver que salta y se sonroja inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta sin contestarle, extendiendo una mano hacia él, cuando el mesero entra a traerle el plato fuerte.

—Pues las... ocho y veinticinco —mira su reloj.

—La... mala es que tienes que comer rápido y quizás OTRA vez vamos a tener que llevarnos la botella... —le mira y sonríe de lado.

—What? But... what?

—De hecho, creo que esa es una de las buenas noticias —indica sonriendo un poco más—. La tragedia es que no creo que me dé tiempo de hacer maleta...

—But... now?

—Me han dicho que el tren es a las... diez treinta y antes tengo que ir a casa...

—But... es que... ¿a dónde?

—Ah... eso es una sorpresa —sonríe—, tenemos el clima a nuestro favor...

Inglaterra mira por la ventana, abrumado. Él se le acerca un poco, recargándose en el reposa brazos de la silla del inglés. Levanta una mano y le pasa suavemente un dedo por el cuello y la mandíbula. Se vuelve a él con la boca abierta como un pez, a lo que el francés sonríe más aún.

—Mira que linda cara haces cuando te impresiono... es más o menos la misma cara que pones todo el tiempo.

—No la pongo todo el tiempo —frunce el ceño y cierra los labios. Francia se le acerca más y le besa en los labios... contando hasta tres y separándose mucho, mucho antes de tiempo.

Inglaterra se le va detrás y casi se cae, el francés se ríe yéndose a comer, pero él golpea en el brazo (no tan fuerte)

—¿Te he dicho que Hollande es imposible? —pregunta comiendo el también, sonriendo de lado.

—Why?

—No quería dejarme ir de vacaciones... tuve que decirle la verdad.

—WHAT? —grita y deja caer el cubierto. Francia se ríe de buena gana y el inglés le vuelve a golpear.

—Auuuuu... Esto es algo que hay que cambiar, ¡prohibido golpearme de ahora en adelante! —protesta sobándose el brazo

—Entonces está prohibido molestarme de ahora en adelante —levanta la barbilla.

—Non, eso es imposible... Además ya sé que te gusta así que ni me vengas con que deje de hacerlo.

—Pues entonces es imposible que deje de golpearte, aun te volverías más nena.

—¿Cómo que me volvería más nena? —protesta mirándole de reojo.

—Pues más finolis —le toca con la punta de un dedo en el hombro—. AY! ay! No me pegues, me haces dañoooo —lloriquea en falsete burlándose.

Francia le medio fulmina con cara de "no me hace gracia" sacudiéndose el hombro en donde le ha tocado.

—Soy tan delicado que una sola flor puede dañarmeeee —mariposea mientras se sigue burlando en falsete y en francés. Al galo se le escapa una sonrisa, porque se ve bastante ridículo hablando así.

—Ciertamente te ves bastante gracioso haciendo esa mala imitación, venga... sigue haciéndola.

—Y me creo el más listo pero soy más débil que una hormiga —sigue exagerando cada vez más, haciendo movimientos como si tuviera melena.

—¿Ves? Es ridícula tu imitación...

—Nada de ridícula —se descojona.

—E que yo no hago así ni por asomo.

—Yo NO hago asíí ni pogg asomooo —le imita exagerando aún más el acento y mariposeando con las manos. Francia se ríe mirándole.

—Deja de burlarte de mí precioso acento. Ya quisieras tú poder hacerlo bien —indica arrastrando las erres y bajando el tono a uno más grave y susurrante.

—Deja de... —empieza y traga saliva cuando nota el cambio, carraspea.

El galo se muerde el labio riéndose.

—Anda, frog —protesta—. No seas crío —sigue desinteresadamente y él se ríe ahora sí, cerrando los ojos.

—Anda, Frog... deja de portarte como un adorable francés y pórtate como si tuvieras un perpetuo palo en el culo —indica ahora el imitándole el acento.

—Non, déjame, me gusta ser libre e idiota y hacer tonterías todo el día, no vaya a ser que alguien crea que soy sensato —replica en francés.

—A mí me gusta trabajar sentado en mi escritorio haciendo absolutamente todo, no sea que alguien me ayude a sacarle punta a mis lápices —indica en inglés.

—Pues es mucho mejor que cualquier otro tome las decisiones de estado mientras yo huelo las flores por ahí y mi país funciona a base de huelgas y nadie sabe cómo... —replica, aunque hay un poco de rabita al final.

—Yo tengo una franca y profunda envidia a mi adorable vecino del sur por pasarse la vida oliendo flores y teniendo mayor producto interno bruto que yo. Pero soy un gentleman —sonríe de lado. Inglaterra abre la boca y frunce el ceño, fingiendo indignarse pero sonriendo un poquito.

—Pues yo tengo una insana obsesión con mi vecino del norte, aunque él me diga mil veces que le deje en paz.

—A mí me encanta la perseverancia que tiene mi vecino del sur, especialmente porque a mí me fascina en todos los aspectos, pero soy tonto así que me paso la vida diciéndole que me deje en paz aunque quiera exactamente lo contrario —se ríe sin poder evitarlo.

—¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!

—De hecho.. I absolutely and completely love France —indica cerrando los ojos.

—NOOO! —chilla, rojo como un tomate.

—Podrías tú decir lo mismo, ¿sabes? —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—NO! —grita imaginándose a sí mismo diciéndole a Francia que le quiere.

—Entonces, yo soy tonto y no se defenderme —indica en inglés nuevamente imitando los modos del británico.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Solo dices mentiras!

—Eres adorable.

—¡No lo soy!

—Je t'aime.

—Shutup —susurra bajando la cabeza, con los mofletes hinchados.

Francia sonríe orgulloso y come el último bocado de su plato. Inglaterra se acaba su copa de vino de un trago

—Mon Dieu... ¡Deja de cometer pecado con el vino bebiéndolo así!

Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—Este vino se disfruta, cher... —le sonríe—. Como el buen sexo.

—Lo estoy disfrutando, ya sé a qué sabe...

—Entonces podemos tener sexo de espaldas y rápido, porque ya sabes cómo se siente.

—¡No! —se sonroja porque eso salió más chillón de lo que esperaba. Francia sonríe un poquito.

—Ah, non? Así que te gusta lento y profu... —le toma de la mandíbula y le besa, el galo sonríe y le besa de vuelta. Cuando... está tranquilo, se separa—. Pide la cuenta... —sonríe.

—Aun me estoy tomando el vino —replica sonriendo sin soltarle la mandíbula.

—No hay mejor manera para disfrutarlo —sonríe acercándose otra vez para besarle.

Pues nada, otro beso y suena el teléfono de Francia... Porque a este paso... pero Inglaterra no le deja separarse, así que sigue besándole entonces cerrando los ojos y dejando hacer, deteniéndole del cuello y acariciándole la nuca.

El británico se siente muy feliz por haber ganado una lucha de poder contra el teléfono, que sigue sonando infinitamente, Francia lo ignora por completo hasta que el inglés mande. En cuanto le ha dejado claro a todo el mundo que él manda, le suelta satisfecho.

—¡Contesta a tu teléfono, tonto! —le riñe riéndose.

—Mi... Eh?! —pregunta babosamente, el inglés se ríe más, un poco idiotamente.

La marsellesa suena a lo lejos y Francia siente las vibraciones. Levanta las cejas y contesta. Inglaterra le comenta con señas que se va al baño.

El francés asiente discutiendo en el teléfono sobre algunos detalles. El inglés aprovecha para ir al baño y luego ir a pagar, pensando que quería un postre y se compra un macaron para comérselo a escondidas antes de volver al reservado, cuando vuelve Francia esta papel y pluma en mano, discutiendo un poco más.

Vuelve con un poco de delator chocolate entre los dientes que se le nota cuando sonríe malignamente viendo al francés de espaldas... se le acerca cautelosamente y le sopla en el oído. Francia da un salto y se le cae el teléfono.

—Ahhh! —grito de nena incluido. Inglaterra se descojona—. Merde... Será tu culpa si nos quedamos perdidos a la mitad de la montaña —protesta agachándose.

—¿Eh?

—Eres peor de latoso que de pequeño.

Inglaterra sonríe maligno.

—Bien... ¿Ya estás listo para un fin de semana sin ropa?

—¡No voy a ir sin ropa!

—Vas a pasarte dos semanas con poca ropa, cher... No sé cómo imagines una luna de miel conmigo pero...

—Honey moon —repite en un susurro y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué esperas, mon cher?

—Shutup... —aparta la mirada, nervioso.

—¿Ya pediste la cuenta? —pregunta dándole lo últimos tragos a su copa de vino, un poquito mareado aún.

—Ya he pagado.

—Que eficiente, cher... —sonríe levantándose y cerrándole un ojo.

El inglés le saca la lengua, el francés le abraza de los hombros y le mira de reojo.

—¿Puedo hacer una travesura?

—What?

—Ahora... ¿Puedo? —le sonríe un poquito.

—¡No!

—¿Por? Venga, no seas malo.

—¡Pues es una travesura!

—Bien... Es verdad que esas cosas no se preguntan —le sonríe de reojo ya adentro del elevador—. Dame un beso mientras.

—No te voy a besar —aparta la cara, el francés se le pega contra la pared del elevador.

—¿Por? Es la noche de bodas... —susurra y hace que el inglés se sonroje y tiemble pensando que mentirá si dice que NO ha pensado en eso toooodo el día y cada vez ha dicho "y qué". Francia se le acerca más y sonríe de lado—. Y no vamos a tener mucho tiempo... —susurra mirándole de reojo—, al menos no hasta llegar a destino. Unos besitos...

—¿Mu-mucho... tiempo?

—Y esto de hoy no es como de un rapidín.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta nervioso sin entender.

—Vamos a viajar en tren... Falta aún un rato para poder tocarte —le acaricia la cintura y le besa el cuello.

—¡P-Pues no lo hagas!

—Pero es la noche de bodas —da una larga lamida por el cuello.

—¡A-Aun no! —se revuelve HISTERICO con un escalofrío.

—Pero es un previo, non?

—No! No! No! —empieza a removerse más

—Un besito... ¿Venga?

—Nooooo —porque además que sea "besito" es indefectiblemente peor.

—¿Por qué non? —roce a regiones vitales.

—STOOP! —se gira hacia él.

—¿Que me detenga de qué? —le habla a un centímetro de sus labios, mirándole a los ojos.

—De... las... yo... cercaaa —susurra agobiado sin apartarle ni un centímetro, hecho todo lo bolita que puede.

—¿Ahora estoy demasiado cerca? —pregunta suavemente

—Y-yes... I... I... —apenas si sabe lo que está diciendo, ya se le están cerrando los ojitos.

—Besitos suaves... —le acaricia la espalda—, amorosos... —le da un beso—, mientras descendemos leeentamente por la Tour Eiffel —le acaricia la pierna con... la otra tour eiffel

Inglaterra tiembla en sus brazos por... todo en general. El bloody acento, las bloody palabras, el bloody lugar en el que están, las bloody caricias...

—De todas las veces que imaginé esto... —susurra en confesión —, nunca llegué a imaginar la noche de bodas...

Inglaterra abre los ojos y parpadea por que no se esperaba eso.

—What?

Francia se ríe un poco, mordiéndose el labio nerviosito, lamentando el haber roto un poquito el ambiente y la tensión sexual por haber confesado tal tontería.

—Why...? I mean... —inclina la cabeza cuando el ascensor llega abajo del todo—. ¿Qué habías imaginado?

El francés saca el labio de abajo porque al final no le ha dado su besito. Parpadea, pero él le mira por que ahora le interesa más eso.

—Ehh... —leve y lejano sonrojito.

—¿Qué? —sonríe un poquito, instándole.

—Pues nada que no sepas en realidad, ya te lo he dicho en más de una ocasión —hace un gesto quitándole importancia y se le separa casi del todo, tomándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con cierta fuerza y pensando en la plática que tuvieron un poco antes sobre casarse con cualquiera... TODAS las imágenes de boda que SIEMPRE se ha hecho en la cabeza, han sido de boda con Inglaterra y ha pasado por MUCHAS épocas de bodas, MUCHAS... desde la antigua Roma, el medievo, el renacimiento... hasta las más actuales. Se sonroja más.

—Siempre suena como una burla —susurra.

—Quizás para evitar que te burlaras tú... estarías sorprendido de la cantidad de veces que he imaginado como sería esto —admite bajando el tono, cerrándose un poco el saco y acercándose al inglés porque le ha dado frío—. Pero todo siempre termina con... bueno, saliendo de... sabes, el arroz, los aplausos...

—No... Ha habido arroz —le mira notándolo y se muerde el labio. Francia sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza.

—No han habido tantas cosas... y aun así esto es más... —vacila un poco porque hace unos minutos, antes de proponer la luna de miel, Inglaterra estaba en pánico otra vez sólo con la idea de pensar esto demasiado. Traga saliva.

El británico baja la cabeza porque en realidad, a pesar de lo improvisado y ha sido muy especial. El francés le aprieta la mano y le mira de reojo.

—Insisto en decir que esta era la única manera posible... —repite mientras se suben al taxi que han pedido para ir a casa del francés, Inglaterra tira de su mano mirándole de reojo, Francia se le acerca acurrucándose un poco.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta suavemente sin pensar demasiado en que se le ha echado encima, medio abrazándole.

—Todas las otras eran complicadas, involucraban gente, fiestas, angustias y complicaciones... esto es algo sólo NUESTRO...

—Fiestas y gente... —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Ves? —sonríe con la reacción.

—¡Tonto! —le empuja un poco con el hombro. Francia se ríe un poquito mirándole a la cara y pensando en lo estúpidamente nervioso que está y a la vez en lo absolutamente contento.

—Je...

—What? —sonríe de lado.

—Je... Je... —se pone más nervioso aún, como si en este momento tuviera más peso el decirlo, le mira a los ojos.

—You... you... —le imita con burla hasta que nota lo que quiere decir y se sonroja—. ¡Yo a ti no!

—Cosa tan triste el amor no correspondido... —"protesta" sonriendo.

—Drama queen.

—No soy drama queen... es que tú eres cruel y despiadado.

—¡Más drama aun!

—Tú también haces drama... uno PEOR.

—¡No lo hago!

—¿Quieres ver?

—Yes!

—Je t'aime... Tu es le grand soleil qui me monte à la tête, quand je suis sûr de moi —empieza en ese tono de voz suave... siendo Francia por completo y mirándole a los ojos apasionaaaado.

Inglaterra se sonroja y le mira con los ojos como platos y los labios entreabiertos, escuchándole.

—Je t'aime contre tout ce qui n'est qu'illusion, pour ce coeur immortel que je ne détiens pas —pausa dramática para permitirle al inglés caer en la cuenta de todo lo que está diciendo—. Tu crois être le doute et tu n'es que raison.

El británico parpadea sonrojándose más paralizado, empezando a hacer esa cara de drama de "esto empieza a ser demasiado para mí". Francia sonríe.

—¿Ves? Tú haces drama peor, rosbif —concluye dándole un beso rápido en los labios e intentando bajarle la intensidad y el drama lo más rápido posible sin necesidad de... más drama.

—No es cierto —protesta frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero aun así te quiero... —se ríe abrazándole.

—AAAh! ¡tonto! ¡tonto! —le aparta con la sonrisita traidora escapándosele.

—¡Tonto, tonto! —le imita riendo más

—You stop! ¡Solo haces que decir eso e imitarme desde que salimos de cenar!

—¿Y te quejas de que sólo te digo que te quiero? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Eh? ¡No! me quejo de que me imites mal y digas tonto... —nota lo que ha dicho— wait! I mean... yes!

Francia se ríe más con eso.

—Je t'aime, mon petit anglais!

—Waaaaaaaah!

Más risas francesas tomándole de la mano al notar que ya han llegado de su casa.

—Dime mejor qué hora es en vez de estar haciendo tanto DRAMA.

—Es... las diez y cuarto —miente diciendo que es más tarde de lo que es, claro.

—QUOI?! Mon dieu! —le mira agobiado.

—Yo tampoco tengo maleta —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Pero faltan quince minutos para que venga el tren! ¡Espera ahí, sólo voy por tu regalo! —protesta en un chillido bajándose del taxi con la plena intención de que el inglés le espere, claro está... aun así, por la hora real que debe ser, no es mala idea apresurar un poco a Francia.

Inglaterra se va detrás en realidad, riéndose medio maligno, se mete a la casa tras él, a la cocina, se sonroja pero le roba algo. Francia se va corriendo a la puerta de manera un poco ridícula incluso, antes de subir a su cuarto, que tiene un par de rosas descabezadas y tiradas en el suelo porsiacaso. En la cocina también hay más comida de la habitual, porsiacaso. Baja un par de minutos más tarde.

—Angleterre?

Inglaterra sale de la cocina con cara de culpable cuando le llama.

—¡Ya vi que es más temprano! —protesta sonriendo un poco.

—¡Oh! ¡Aun así hay que irse rápido!

—Pero si llegamos, no como el drama que proponías en que habíamos prácticamente perdido el tren —replica.

—¡Sufre rana!

Francia le saca la lengua ahora él.

—Aun me daría tiempo de hacer una maleta... —Inglaterra... no se lo permitas... no van a llegar si hace maleta.

—Yo ya me voy, tú haz lo que quieras.

—¿Y a dónde vas a ir sin mí?

—A... a donde yo quiera —tan orgullosito

—Pues donde quieras no voy a estar yo, que soy con quien quieres estar hoy —tan seguro de sí mismo.

—Pues... —se queda con la boca abierta y el dedo levantado.

Francia sonríe vencedor.

—Igual no te vas a hacer la maleta. ¡Y es mentira! —añade demasiado tarde.

—Vale, pues... no hacemos maleta y vámonos... ¿sigue ahí afuera el taxi? —pregunta tocándose un poquito el pecho como cerciorándose de que trae algo ahí.

—Esta... —mira—. Yes, come on! —le apresura saliendo corriendo. Francia sale detrás del inglés, mirando adentro y sonriendo un poco antes de suspirar, apagar la luz, apretar el puño y festejar un poquito en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Y ahí... ¡FINAL ABIERTO! :D ya sabes que habrá una segunda parte de esto, pero de momento y por no mucho tiempo espero, aquí se queda esta historia. Ojalá te haya gustado y ¡gracias por leerla!_


End file.
